Daughter of a Jedi
by Trakrat
Summary: For a Jedi, attachment is forbidden. He broke the Code. She was the result. **AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL OF MY READERS**
1. Chapter 1

**HI! **

**Ok, I've had this idea for a while... and have been hesitant on actually trying it on here, since I like Star Wars, but I'm not the biggest fan.... but I do like this idea.  
**

**BTW: I haven't read Jedi Apprentice, so that whole realm does not exist to me. Sorry, but if I don't know about it, why act like I do? This is based off of my own imagination and the movie series. (And this is sorta AU, so....)  
**

**If I seriously mess something up, just let me know and I'll fix it. Please don't be rude about it. **

**This is just the intro.  
**

**

* * *

**Qui Gon Jinn sat on a chair in the dark room, reaching out to his padawan, who was in the Jedi Temple. He took in a deep breath and relished in the warmth and comfort that the Force around him gave off.

_'Master, why are you up this late?'_

_'I felt your uneasiness.'  
_

_'Yeah right, you just couldn't sleep, am I right?'_

_'That's part of it.'_ The older man smiled. '_What is wrong padawan?'_

_'...I have a bad feeling about something... I feel like something's going to happen.'_

_'Relax Obi Wan, calm your mind. Make sure your focus is here and now.'_

_'Yes Master. But why do I feel this uneasiness?'_

_'It could be anything. Perhaps you are feeling anxiety over your mathematics test tomorrow.' _He could feel Obi Wan smirking.

_'At least I understand it! You don't'_

_'I haven't seen that kind of torture since I was your age. I always hated mathematics...' _

_'I think everyone does Master.'_

The two meditated in silence for a while longer, until Qui Gon opened his eyes and realized that the moon was at it's highest point in the sky.

_'Obi Wan, you must go to sleep now.' _

_'Yes Master.' _He could feel Obi Wan yawn over their Empathy link.

_'Goodnight Master. I love you.'  
_

_'Goodnight young one. I love you too.'_ Qui Gon smiled again and stood up, his knees popping. He turned to go back to bed when he saw his wife sitting on a chair behind him.

"What are you doing up?" He smiled as she stood up.

"Karine woke me up a little while ago... I noticed you were gone, but still felt your presence, so I went looking for you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her close.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force." She murmured quietly into his chest.

"As do I. Obi Wan feels it too." He said. He found himself gazing into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"What's going on?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He hugged her close. The Force was telling him that something bad was about to happen. "I just wish I knew what was going to happen..."

"Maybe it's nothing." She smiled. "I'm going back to bed. If you're going to stay up longer, can you check on Karine before you come to bed?" He nodded and watched her go back into their bedroom. He sat down again and crossed his legs. He continued meditating, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

He reached out to the Force and cleared his mind. Almost immediately, the warm comfort of the Force filled his body. He sighed and focused on the discomfort that seemed to be plaguing everyone around him. He searched for any sign of trouble for almost an hour, but found nothing. Frustrated, he stood up and walked to his daughter's room. He silently opened the door and glanced in on the youngling. He crept over to her crib.

His young daughter, who was only a year old, slept soundly in her crib. Her brown hair was spread out behind her head in a fan. Around her neck was a thin silver chain. Dangling on her right shoulder was a small silver star with a small blue crystal in the middle. The necklace reflected moonlight onto her face as she slept contentedly. He smiled and gently brushed a stray lock of hair with the others. He quietly left her room and returned to his own.

* * *

Both felt the Force warning them before it happened, but not soon enough. Qui Gon and Emalia shot out of bed, fully alert when the explosions started. Qui Gon ignited his lightsaber.

"What happened?" Emalia called him. She had just come out of Karine's room. She held the silently crying infant in her arms.

"I don't know." He said and went into the main room, looking out the large window. In the skyline, he could see the Temple. Smoke was coming out of the side of the building, and he saw the top was engulfed in flames. His heart lept into his throat.

"Emaila..." He choked out, fearing for Obi Wan's sake. She came up behind him and gasped.

"The Temple..."

"I have to go." He said, turning to her. She looked frightened, but she nodded.

"I know. Just be careful." He nodded and kissed her forehead. He ran into their bedroom and threw on his tunic, boots, and his cloak.

"Will you be alright here?" He asked her as he laced his boots. She smiled.

"I'm not totally defenseless." She opened the door for him. "Go, make sure Obi Wan's alright, and do whatever you can to help." He kissed her again and left.

* * *

Qui Gon sped through the congested airways of Coruscant

_'Obi Wan...Can you hear me?' _

He heard him groan. '_M-Master? What's wrong?'_

_'Do you know where Master Yoda is?'_

_'Probably asleep, as you should be! What's wrong?'_

_'Are you hurt?'_

_'No... why would I be?'_

Qui Gon landed at the Temple and looked around. The fire was gone and there was nothing out of the ordinary. He Forced open a door and ran through the maze-like hallways of the Temple. At once he knew nothing was wrong. The building was silent, and there was a calm feeling in the air.

_'What happened?'_

'_Master? Is something wrong?'_

_'Didn't you hear the explosions?' _

_'What explosions? There were no explosions Master.' _Qui Gon was just outside of Yoda's door. Just as he was about to knock, it opened.

"Qui Gon, late of you to come calling, it is." The old Jedi said with a smile.

"Master Yoda," Qui Gon bowed quickly, confused. "I was awakened by the sound of explosions. I looked out my window and saw the Temple burning. When I arrived here however, everything is fine."

"Hmm... a nightmare, this was not, I take it."

"No Master."

"An Illusion, it may have been."

"An Illusion?"

"Yes. Using the Force to trick you, someone may be."

"That would require immense power."

"Yes... most curious this is."

"But Master, I don't get it. Why-"

For the second time that night, Qui Gon felt the Force warning him. He could feel Yoda tense seconds before him. A large explosion nearby pulled him out of his thoughts. Yoda made his way over to a window. Qui Gon followed him to see what had happened.

"No Illusion, this is." Yoda said grimly. Not that far away, a building was burning. It took him a moment, but Qui Gon realized that it was his home.

"Emalia! Karine!" He hissed and ran out, sprinting for the speeder. As he ran through the halls, faster than he had ever run before, he passed a small child. The child turned to look at the man who had passed him in wonder.

"Master?" Obi Wan wondered as he made his way to Yoda's room. The old Jedi was outside the room, sending a droid to Master Windu.

"Master Yoda." He bowed quickly and explained his Empathetic conversation with Qui Gon, and how he had heard explosions.

"Hmm... no accident this is. Deliberate and planned, this attack was." He went back to the window, Obi Wan following shyly.

"But why?"

"Discovered Karine and Emalia, someone did. Angry, they are." Both turned as Mace Windu entered the room, looking a little sleepy still.

"What's wrong?" He followed Yoda's gaze and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice steady. Obi Wan sunk in a chair and held his head. The older men continued to talk in hushed tones while he tried to reach out to his master. Qui Gon was blocking him out, though. Obi Wan suddenly was afraid. If his master was blocking him out, then this must be worse than he thought.

* * *

Qui Gon stopped the speeder and looked in the large window of the building. He could see smoke pouring in from under the door. Hopefully, the fire was far away from Emalia and Karine. He hesitated a moment and kicked the window. It shattered and smoke burst out. He coughed and carefully entered the apartment. Everything was destroyed. He crouched low to the ground and ignited his lightsaber. He checked in Karine's bedroom. Her crib was overturned, and there was a small pool of blood. He moved her blanket, hoping that he wouldn't find her there, dead. He lifted it and found only her necklace. He scooped it into his large hand and check his bedroom next. Laying against the wall, burned and bloody was his wife.

"Emalia... can you hear me?" He wiped dirt and blood off of her face and her eyes fluttered. She coughed a little blood up and gave him a small smile. Her teeth were stained with blood. He cringed involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, pressing her hand to his cheek. He covered her hand with his own and chuckled.

"Now why are you worried about me?" She gave him a small smile and coughed more blood up. He could feel her fading away.

"I'm going to get you to a Healer, then you'll be fine, alright? Just let me find Karine and-"

"No... it's too late for me." She said with a weak smile. He brushed her hair out of her face and tried to pick her up.

"No.... it's too late. Go... help some of the others. It's my time now..."

"No..."

"Karine...gone..." She tried to say more, but she had a coughing fit. Blood spilled out from in between her fingers. He wiped more off of her face. Blood now stained his hands. He grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean, Karine's gone?" He was desperate. If he was going to lose her, then he was going to do anything to at least save Karine.

"She's gone... I no longer feel her..." Tears leaked out of her eyes. He could hear her breath rattling now.

"Please, don't die." He whispered.

"You promised the Council that you would let me die if the time came." She grip on his hand was getting weaker and weaker.

"I know." He wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. Her eyes began to dim. He locked eyes with her and felt the Force die within her. She gasped quietly and died.

* * *

Obi Wan felt it first. he felt the pain and grief that his master did. He looked up to Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"She's dead." He gasped, as Qui Gon's anguish became his own. He had cared for her as well; Emalia was like a mother to him.

"What of the child?" Master Windu asked Yoda. He closed his eyes once more.

"As for the child, I cannot see." Yoda said. The group all looked towards the burning building. Obi Wan suddenly felt himself leaving.

He walked down the long hallways of the temple, trying to once again reach out to his master. Even though he was still young, he needed to make sure his master was alright. 7 year old Kenobi finally opened a door that led him outside. He leaned on the balcony and closed his eyes, his head pounding. The tears came, and he let them stream down his face. He turned as a speeder landed on the landing pad. He leaned over the balcony facing the pad, watching to see who it was. Qui Gon climbed out and made eye contact with the boy. Obi Wan held it for a moment, then tore away and ran into the Temple. He turned right and ran down the hallway. Halfway to the landing pad, he met his master. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Master?" He looked up at the older man, his eyes tearing up again. Qui Gon walked forward to the boy. He knelt down and hugged the shaking boy. Obi Wan buried his face in his master's tunic, and Qui Gon held him close.

Qui Gon released the boy and wiped a tear off of his cheek. "Obi Wan... everything's going to be alright. I promise." He held the boys gaze and ruffled his hair with a small smile. The child looked up at his master and wiped one of the older man's tears away. Qui Gon laughed quietly and stood up, his hand on the boys shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"What is going to happen now?" He heard his young apprentice ask quietly, hardly above a whisper.

"I wish I knew Obi Wan." He sighed heavily, feeling very old all of a sudden. The pair stopped and looked at each other. Obi Wan gave his master a hug, letting more tears fall.

_'You know, I won't think bad of you if you need to cry.'_ He said mentally to his master. The older man hugged him.

_'I know. Thank you my Obi Wan.'_

* * *

Qui Gon knelt in front of the Jedi Council, or at least part of it. There were only four Masters in attendance: Yoda, Windu, Mundi, and Fisto. They were the only ones who knew about Karine, and the only ones who would know. He sighed heavily and saw his vision blurring as Yoda spoke about his wife and daughter.

"Qui Gon." He lifted his head and turned to the speaker. "We will bury Emalia in the Memorial Garden, and we will put a stone in for Karine."

"Yes Master Mundi."

"We shall mark it however." Qui Gon looked at him, bewildered.

"It's no longer necessary to keep Karine a secret." Master Windu said with a sympathetic look. Qui Gon nodded numbly.

"Yes Master."

"Qui Gon, take time to grieve, you must. But, linger on this grief, you cannot."

"Yes Master." He felt like a robot. He just wanted to leave.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, dismissing the somber man. He bowed and slowly left the room. Obi Wan was outside.

"What was that about Master?" He asked, falling in step with his Master.

"The Memorial Garden." He said quickly, a small tear running down his cheek. He discreetly wiped it away as they reached the apartment where they would now be living.

"Master? I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I know how you're feeling, sorta." He looked at the boy in wonder.

"My parents were killed when I was younger. I miss them still, but it gets better. I promise." He gave his master a half-hearted smile. Qui Gon returned it and ruffled the boy's hair as he walked into his room. He then sat on the edge of his bed and pulled something out from underneath his tunic. Around his neck was a small silver chain with a silver star pendant on it. In the middle of the star was a small blue crystal. He turned it over in his fingers before tucking it out of sight again. He sighed and dropped his head forward into his hands.

* * *

Obi Wan woke up late that morning. He looked at his chrono and let out a yelp. He scrambled out of bed and got dressed, only to discover that he was the only person in the apartment. There was a note, however, taped to his Master's door.

_Obi Wan,  
_

_Don't panic, I let you sleep in today. I figured with all that's been happening lately, you should get some extra sleep. I only wish I could sleep.  
If you find this, then I'm at the Memorial Garden, and will probably be back in a while. Eat something, then meditate until I return. I'll be back soon._

Obi Wan ignored the note and exited the apartment. As he walked through the maze-like halls, he realized that people were whispering, about him and his master.

"... and apparently he was married..."

"...didn't make it, neither of them did..."

"...I heard it was deliberate..."

"...leaving the Order?"

He tried to ignore the comments, but there were so many, it was near impossible. He started walking faster and faster until he reached his destination. The Jedi Memorial Garden.

The grassy area was on a balcony. All Jedi, padawans, and even younglings were buried there, unles they had other wishes. There were trees with hanging branches, bushes, and flowers everywhere. He wove his path past hundreds of marble tombstones until he was at the back. He saw his master kneeling on the ground. There was a medium sized, modest tombstone in front of him, and next to it was a smaller one. He stood a ways back and watched his master mourn quietly.

"Obi Wan... would you like to join me?" He asked quietly. The boy hesitated, but then kneeled next to his master.

_'Are you meditating?'_

_'Yes. Did you this morning?' _

_'No,' _He admitted sheepishly_, 'I found the note and wanted to make sure you were alright.' _

He heard his master sigh next to him. '_Obi Wan, when it comes to death, nobody is alright. But eventually, we heal.'_

_'Yes Master. I remember hearing that somewhere.'_

_'As for us Jedi, we must not let it get to us. We can mourn, but we must recover quickly and return to our duty.'_

_'That's a little unfair.'_

_'Yes, but Jedi also aren't suppossed to be married, or have children.' _Qui Gon gave a small smile, thinking of all they had to go through to get married.

_'Master?'_ Obi Wan asked after a moment.

_'Yes?' _

_'I miss them.' _He looked over at his apprentice, who was meditating, tears silently streaming down his face.

_'I do too.'_ He thought, his heart aching. '_I do too.'_

_'Why did this happen?' _

_'Master Yoda seems to think that it was an intentional attack.' _

_'Are you going to find them?'_

_'No. Master Yoda said that revenge is not the Jedi way, so I'm not going on the mission. Master Mundi is.'_

_'He'll find them.' _

_'I know. I just wish I could find them...'_

_'Master, watch your thoughts.'_

He smiled. '_Yes Obi Wan.'_

_'Master?' _Obi Wan asked after a moment of silence between them.

'_You're just full of questions today, aren't you?' _

_'As always.'_

_'What is it?' _

_'..never mind.' _

_'Alright. If you want to talk about it, just let me know. I'll be here.' _Qui Gon smiled and stood up. Obi Wan followed his example.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He put his hand on Obi Wan's back and the pair left the Garden. Both looked back at Emalia and Karine's graves at least once on their way out.

* * *

**Ok, nice long starting chapter for you!  
**

**reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome, and no flames. I laugh at flames and often reply with a nasty comment back, so let's just not flame, huh?**

**i'll post more soon. :) *huggs*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, next chapter! :) I got a few replies for this, which I was happy for, but I'd love more! **

* * *

Qui Gon Jinn felt claustrophobic, which was silly. He was standing in the front of a small crowd that had gathered to watch Emalia be cremated. Obi Wan stood at his side. He had never heard the boy this quiet before. He sighed quietly and tucked his cold hands into the large sleeves of his cloak. He had been to many funerals like this before, and strangely, this was the one where he was the calmest. He remembered being sad when one of his friends had died.... but he was strangely calm when it was for his wife and daughter. He felt eyes on his back and felt people knocking on his shields. Probably trying to console him. He brushed them aside. He didn't want to be comforted. He had learned to not let his feelings get in the way of his duty, and he wouldn't. He dropped his gaze to the ground. He couldn't watch the flames anymore. He wanted to leave, but he knew that he couldn't. He placed a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. The boy looked up and gave him a small, sad smile. As the flames lowered and eventually died, the crowd slowly dispersed. Soon, it was only them, the members of the Council who had known, and another figure, hidden in the shadows. He sighed heavily, feeling extremely old as Master Yoda stepped forward to gather the ashes into a container. Qui Gon squeezed Obi Wan's shoulder again.

"Let's go Obi Wan." He said quietly. The boy obeyed without a word, and the two turned to leave, when the figure hidden in the shadows came forward. The person was as tall as Qui Gon was, and had his hood up, hiding his face. The two stopped in front of him as the person lowered his hood. Qui Gon's eyes grew wide.

"Master." He said quietly, bowing to his former Master. Count Dooku repeated the gesture.

"Qui Gon." He put his hand on his former apprentice's shoulder. "How are you?" Qui Gon cast his eyes to the ground and mumbled something incoherently. He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I need to talk to you Qui Gon. Just for a moment." He said. Qui Gon nodded, and just he turned to look at Obi Wan, he realized that the boy was gone. He looked around and saw him leaning against a column, staring off into the distance. He nodded, allowing Count Dooku to lead him away from the cremation site. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, both nursing their own grade of pain.

"Qui Gon… I'm honestly surprised at you." Count Dooku said with a slight chuckle. Qui Gon looked up at the older man, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If I was you, I would have hunted down whoever did this immediately."

"The Council forbade me." He said a bit grudgingly.

Count Dooku stopped in his tracks and laughed. "Qui Gon, I've never known you to agree with or listen to the Council without an argument." The men shared a chuckle and continued walking. Soon, they were at the mouth of the Memorial Gardens. Count Dooku stopped and turned to his former apprentice. The two were never that close. They never had the father-son relationship that Qui Gon and Obi Wan enjoyed, so this meeting was immensely awkward.

"Qui Gon, you have always been incredibly strong. I'm honestly surprised that decided to go through with the marriage. How you're holding up this well, honestly, amazes me." Qui Gon lowered his gaze, unable to meet his Master's eyes. "But, you cannot bottle up your feelings. You need to let them run their course, only then will you be able to move on. Emalia would want you to. As Jedi, our feelings are stronger than others, because we are more sensitive to the Living Force. Being a strong Jedi means in part that you can channel your emotions so that you can do your duty. I'm incredibly proud of you." He said the last part quietly. Qui Gon looked up at Count Dooku, surprised.

"Thank you Master." He said, giving the man a small smile. The older man clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're going to be fine. I have faith in you." He said with a smile. The pair walked back to where Obi Wan was silently waiting. He turned as they approached and bowed. Count Dooku returned the bow and turned.

"This is where I say goodbye." He shook Qui Gon's hand and clapped him on the shoulder again.

"May the Force be with you Master."

"May the Force be with you, and Obi Wan." He gave the two a smile and turned, walking back into the Temple. Qui Gon let out a heavy sigh. Things between him and Count Dooku were always tense, but that conversation was probably one of the most relaxed they had ever had. He turned to his own padawan.

"Let's go Obi Wan."

"Yes Master." The two set off walking towards the Temple. Qui Gon hurt just as much as he did before the funeral. Obi Wan was aching from losing the woman who had been like a mother to him. Obi Wan looked up his Master. They stopped near the doorway, looking at each other. Qui Gon knelt down and hugged his apprentice. Obi Wan hugged his Master, silently crying. Qui Gon sent as much comfort to his apprentice as he could, but as much comfort as he gave, the more the pain hurt. The two stood together, both silently mourning and trying to comfort the other in the setting sun of Coruscant.

* * *

Qui Gon stood in what remained of the small apartment, his heart aching. He set the pack on the ground and looked around, hurting. There wasn't much left. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to go through all of this, but he knew that he had to eventually. He sighed again and started walking through the apartment. Everything he saw brought back some painful memory. A mug sitting on the kitchen shelf that Emalia had liked, a small blanket in Karine's room, even a data pad sitting on the counter. A lump started to form in his throat. He sighed sadly and starting choosing what to take. He threw some clothes and other necessities in the pack. He walked into Karine's room for what he knew would be the final time. He slowly made his way over to the crib, his heart constricting. Everything was just as it was before. He dropped to one knee and moved the blanket aside, as he had before. He held the small blanket in his large hand, and tears came to his eyes. He shook his head, trying to shove the feelings back inside, when his Master's words came back to him.

'_But, you cannot bottle up your feelings. You need to let them run their course, only then will you be able to move on.' _He sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and finally let the tears come. The pain was overwhelming. His heart felt as if it was breaking. He finally realized the true intensity of the situation: his wife and young daughter had just died. He let out a choking sob, tears flowing down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly, clutching the blanket in his hand. He raised his head. From his position, he could see the bedroom that he and Emalia had shared. Another wave of pain and misery overcame him, and he felt more tears flowing. The blanket fell from his clenched fist and landed on his knee. Through all of the pain, however, there was relief. Finally, he would be able to move on. They were in a happier place now, and they were watching over him. He wiped the lingering tears away and held his head as it started to pound rhythmically with his hitching breaths. He took in a deep, yet shaky breath and rubbed slow circles into his temples. He looked down at his knee, smiling sadly as he thought about how small the blanket was compared to everything else. He remained sitting for a few more minutes, letting the wound on his heart begin to heal. Finally, he stood up and started to leave. Just before he turned out of the room, he turned and looked back into the room again, one last time. He did the same with his room, letting the image burn into his memory. He felt Obi Wan trying to contact him and smiled softly. 'Even in the despair of Death, there is Light.' He recalled from somewhere and opened his shields to the boy.

'**Master? Are you alright?'** He could feel Obi Wan's concern and love fill his mind.

'**I am fine my Obi Wan.'** He sent feelings of love and calmness through their Empathy Link.

'**Where are you?' **

'**Leaving the apartment.'** He stood up and shouldered the pack, after he folded up the small blanket and put in inside.

'**Do you need any assistance?**' He grinned. Obi Wan sometimes acted far beyond his years.

'**No. I'm alright.'** Clutching the doorknob, he turned and looked back, one last time. He then squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and left.

* * *

15 YEARS LATER (TPM ERA)

"Focus Obi Wan." Qui Gon said as he helped his apprentice to his feet. Obi Wan smirked and rolled his shoulder.

"That hurt." He said with a slight laugh. Qui Gon smiled and shook his head.

"Come on Obi Wan, you're almost half my age and you're still getting beat by me?" He teased his slightly frustrated apprentice. Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, why are you stalling? Are you too out of breath to go on?" He smirked. It was Qui Gon's turn to roll his eyes as he got into a defensive stance. Obi Wan laughed and got into his. Their stances were almost identical; Obi Wan had adjusted his to make it better to his fighting style, but other than that, they were the same. They stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Obi Wan gripped his training saber tighter, trying to come up with a plan. The only problem was that if he thought up a plan, Qui Gon would be able to see it through their Empathy Link. He mentally cursed the older man. Qui Gon smirked and flipped through the air, his lightsaber meeting Obi Wan's just before it would have hit him.

"Good!" Qui Gon exclaimed. He brought his lightsaber down, knocking Obi Wan back a few feet. The younger man started to swing his lightsaber to the right, and then brought it quickly to the left, hitting Qui Gon hard enough to make him drop his lightsaber. Qui Gon quickly jumped back out of reach of Obi Wan's second swing. He stretched his hand out and Called his saber to him. Obi Wan dove to the right and caught it before it could reach its target. Qui Gon chucked and gently reached out for the boy's mind, dodging his attacks. He reached out for their Empathy Link and sent a sleep suggestion through it. Obi Wan stopped swinging at him and stifled a yawn. In the second that Obi Wan hesitated, Qui Gon Called his saber back into his hand, ignited it, and had it pointed at Obi Wan's throat.

"I yield." Obi Wan said after his moment of shock had passed. Qui Gon smirked and backed down, extinguishing his lightsaber. Obi Wan extinguished his and handed it to his Master. Qui Gon took them and handed them to the droid, with a slight nod. He and Obi Wan left the training salle just as the sun began to set.

"You did very well today Obi Wan. Every day you improve more and more." Qui Gon said, pride coloring his voice. Obi Wan flushed with pride and thanked him quietly.

"But you know… I'd probably do better if you fought fair." Obi Wan laughed. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Obi Wan scoffed. "Not every opponent you fight will fight fair." He chuckled.

"True." He slung an arm around his apprentice's shoulders, laughing.

The pair made their way through the empty halls of the Temple silently until they reached their apartment. Once inside, Obi Wan flopped onto the sofa with a groan.

"Be careful. We don't need another sofa broken." Qui Gon said with a laugh.

"Haha, funny Master." Obi Wan glared at the older man, who was starting to make supper.

"If you want to eat, come and help."

"Maybe I'm not hungry tonight." Qui Gon threw Obi Wan an exasperated look over his shoulder.

"When are you not hungry?" He chuckled and stood up to help. Suddenly, both of their comm. links started flashing. He watched as the older man grabbed his and answered the call. He walked into the other room, giving him privacy in case it was needed. He sat on the sofa on his knees, folded his arms on the back of the sofa, and stared out of the window, admiring the view. He couldn't remember living anywhere else. His mind wandered back through his memories. He tried to remember living anywhere but the Temple, but couldn't. He wondered about his family: where they were, what they were like, whether or not they remembered him, or if they missed him. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, feeling a little tired. _'I just want to go to sleep…'_ He thought, closing his eyes. Just as he started to relax, however, he felt Qui Gon come into the room.

"The Council needs to talk to us Obi Wan." He groaned quietly and stood up. He grabbed his comm. link and followed Qui Gon out of the apartment.

"Why?"

"Apparently, they have a mission for us."

"Really?" He was shocked. They hadn't had a mission for a while. "What is it, do you know Master?"

"Negotiations. Master Windu wouldn't tell me anything else." They walked down the hallway, passing other Jedi and padawans that they knew. Every now and then, someone would give them a smile and a nod, and someone else wouldn't meet their gaze. Many people didn't like that Qui Gon disagreed with the Council so often. Obi Wan thought that it was kind of childish how they acted. Soon, they reached the Temple's elevators. They stepped inside one and Qui Gon pressed a button that would send them up to the Council. The elevator shot up, causing both of their ears to pop. Obi Wan flinched.

"I hate that…" He muttered. Qui Gon chuckled. He sighed and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. He felt a headache beginning to start and closed his eyes, willing it away. Obi Wan gave his Master a comforting smile, feeling his pain. Qui Gon returned the smile. He was concerned. Soon, Obi Wan would be ready to take the Trials. He had no doubt that he would pass with flying colors. He was immensely proud of the boy, but he was a little anxious. Truth be told, Obi Wan was like a son to him, and he honestly didn't want him to leave. But he knew that he had to eventually, just as he had left his Master, and just as Obi Wan's apprentice would leave him eventually. Still, he knew that it would break his heart to cut off Obi Wan's padawan braid at the knighting ceremony. He wordlessly reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder. Obi Wan smiled and sent caring, loving feelings through their Empathy Link. Qui Gon smiled and reciprocated with fatherly concern and love.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

"No my Obi Wan. I… well, I hate to steal your phrase, but I have a bad feeling about this." He laughed as Obi Wan flushed, embarrassedly. They reached the floor and exited the elevator, both feeling a little bit of the anxiety that was surrounding the floor.

'**So, we're not the only ones feeling the tension.**_' _Qui Gon mentally said to Obi Wan as they met Master Windu outside of the Council room doors. They bowed to him respectfully.

"Master Jinn. Padawan Kenobi." He smiled warmly. He and Qui Gon had always gotten along well, even though he fought so much with the Council.

"Not for much longer." Qui Gon said, nudging Obi Wan. Windu laughed and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"What is this mission about?" Qui Gon asked, turning serious. He walked with the pair to the large doors of the Council room.

"Nothing that you two can't handle." He said with a reassuring smile. He could feel Qui Gon's tension, and he knew that Qui Gon could feel his. He opened the door and walked into the room, the pair following behind him. Windu sat in his chair, between Master Yoda and Master Fisto. Master Mundi sat on the other side of Master Fisto. Obi Wan found it a little strange that only those four were the only ones in attendance.

"Master Jinn. Padawan Kenobi." Yoda said with a small smile. The two bowed respectfully.

"Difficult, this mission will not be. Negotiate with the Trade Federation, you must."

"Negotiate what Master Yoda?" Qui Gon asked, confused. Normally, the Jedi had little to do with the Trade Federation. If anything needed to be done with them, the Senate was involved.

"They're set up a blockade around the planet of Naboo. We need you two to go there and negotiate with the Federation and the Queen to help them work out an agreement." Master Fisto explained.

"Here. These data pads will give you two more details about both sides, and the situation." Master Mundi stood up and handed each one a data pad. Obi Wan took his and turned it on, watching as it loaded the information. He was shocked at how much there was on it. He shut it off and turned to face the Council once more.

"Your ship leaves tomorrow at 0700 hours. May the Force be with you." Master Windu said with a nod of his head. Obi Wan and Qui Gon bowed and left the room. Once inside the elevator, Obi Wan turned his datapad back on and looked to see how much info there really was.

"Master, we have to read all of this by tonight?!" He exclaimed as the screen projected the total. Qui Gon leaned over as the elevator started its descent and read the total off of his datapad. He chuckled.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." He smiled and watched his apprentice scroll through the data, exclaiming every now and then about something or other. Qui Gon reached under his tunic and pulled Karine's necklace out. He turned it over in his fingers as the crystal sparkled in the setting sun. He sighed quietly and tucked it back out of sight.

"Master?" Obi Wan was looking at him, concern written across his face.

"Don't worry Obi Wan." He gave his apprentice a warm smile, as if to prove that he was perfectly fine. Obi Wan could see the traces of pain in his eyes however. Qui Gon had a sudden thought.

"Let's go see Dex." He said with a smile. Obi Wan's face burst into a wide grin and he nodded. Qui Gon had a mischievous glint in his eyes. As they exited the elevator, he told Obi Wan his plan.

* * *

"Shhh." Qui Gon said, putting a finger to his lips. Obi Wan stifled a chuckle. Both Jedi stood outside of the diner, trying to hide their laughter. They put up their hoods and ignited their lightsabers. They crashed into the diner, causing the only two patrons to drop their silverware and scream. Obi Wan slammed the door shut behind them as Qui Gon stepped forward.

"You! Droid! We have an arrest warrant!" He yelled at the innocent droid, who looked like it was going to shut down. Dex shuffled to the serving window, looking frightened.

"Arrest warrant? For who?"

"For the owner of this diner." Obi Wan said. Dex looked as if he had been slapped for a moment, but then squinted at the two.

"If it's who I think it is, they aren't getting any food." He said, laughing. Qui Gon and Obi Wan lowered their hoods, looking confused.

"How'd you know it was us?" Qui Gon asked as the two put their weapons away. The customers looked horrified still. The droid, who had seen this stuff before, went over to them and explained.

"Well, first of all, didn't you two try this a few months ago?" Qui Gon laughed, remembering how they had done the exact same thing, but during the lunch rush.

"And secondly, I've never heard an accent like Obi Wan's before. Noticed it right away." He laughed loudly as Qui Gon turned and gave Obi Wan an accusatory glare. Obi Wan flushed.

"Ok padawan, you aren't eating tonight." He smirked. Obi Wan shrugged.

"I'd almost rather not eat than have to eat your cooking Master." Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a playful mental swat and elbowed him in the rib.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's no secret that you're no gourmet chef Master…"

"It's not like you are either." He smirked. "In fact, I remember one birthday a few years ago, when an overly excited apprentice of mine tried to make me a cake and almost burned the Temple down because he let the oven on overnight while I was still gone on my mission…" Obi Wan flushed and shuffled his feet.

"You were gone and I forgot!" Dex laughed and came over to the two, giving them each a bone crushing hug.

"The usual you guys?" He asked once he released the two. They nodded and walked over to their usual booth, nodding at the couple nearby. They returned the gesture, looking a little confused. The pair sat down. Just as they did, Dex came over. Obi Wan moved over and let the alien sit in the booth with them.

"So, how was your mission?"

"No mission this time Dex. We're leaving for one tomorrow and decided to stop by. We've got a lot of research to do tonight." Qui Gon pulled out the datapad.

"Looks like fun." The alien snorted with laughter. Obi Wan rolled his eyes and groaned, folding his arms on the table and smashing his head into them.

"And by the looks of things, either Obi Wan doesn't want to do the reading or he has forgotten how to." Qui Gon teased. Obi Wan raised his head and gave his Master a glare.

"Not funny." Qui Gon reached over and ruffled the boy's hair with a smile.

"Sorry padawan." He smiled. Obi Wan glanced at Qui Gon's datapad, just as his Master shut it off and held it in his hands. Obi Wan felt a drop in his stomach and pulled his out datapad. He turned it on and scanned it.

Beside him, Qui Gon and Dex had begun talking about something or other. He felt his apprentice's shock. Obi Wan reached over and yanked the datapad out of his stunned Master's hand.

"Obi Wan, what…?" He and Dex watched, confused, as Obi Wan looked over the datapads. Suddenly, the boy let out a yell and swore violently under his breath.

"Language Obi Wan! What is it?" He reprimanded, concerned. Obi Wan simply stared at the datapads in shock and shook his head. Dex leaned over and read over the boy's shoulder and started laughing loudly. The other couple looked at them in annoyance and left, muttering under their breath.

"What is going on with you two?" Qui Gon asked, shaking his head. "Obi Wan, let me see the datapads." He held out his hand.

"Ok, this is your datapad." He handed it over. On the screen, it had a number of how many articles he had to read. It was fairly large, but Qui Gon had seen worse.

"And here is mine." He handed his Master his datapad and held his head in his hands, groaning loudly. Qui Gon looked at the two and realized Obi Wan's problem.

"Obi Wan… you have almost four times more to read!" He exclaimed. Obi Wan groaned again.

"Don't remind me…" Dex laughed beside him. Qui Gon tried to bite back a laugh, but couldn't. Obi Wan glared at him again.

"Why though?" He asked. He had to wait a few moments for Qui Gon to be under enough control to speak.

"Because I've been to Naboo a few times, while you never have. And I've dealt with the Trade Federation before. What I have to read is just to refresh my memory. You have to learn it all." He burst out laughing at the end. Obi Wan groaned and dropped his hand into the arms. Qui Gon reached a hand out and placed it on the boy's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

"No, that's not it…" He said. Qui Gon raised an eyebrow silently and waited for his apprentice to continue.

"The Council's punishing me." He said with an angrily.

"What reason does the Council have to punish you? And why don't I know about it?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning back in the booth.

"Because it's because of you!" Qui Gon raised his eyebrows again and smiled, utterly confused about his padawan's quirky belief.

"What did I do?" He asked, curious to hear what the boy was going to say.

"The Council is punishing me because of how much you disobey them… and because of how you embarrassed Master Windu on Umma the other month… That's why I have so much more to learn!" He said triumphantly. Qui Gon stared at his apprentice in shock. 'He's gone mad…' He thought, shaking his head.

"Believe what you will padawan." He said, chuckling. Obi Wan glared at him again, but he could feel him laughing through their Empathy Link. Qui Gon smiled, hoping that they had many more times like this before Obi Wan as Knighted.

* * *

**Review please *huggs* :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm loving how much I can update :D**

**Oh, and the "we don't need another couch broken" thing was a reference to an amazing story! It's called "Couches" by stormqueen873. It's really funny!**

* * *

"Captian."

"Yes sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"With all due respect, the ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes, of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors." The two captains shared a look.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan sat on the ship, waiting. They had just gotten permission from the Viceroy to meet. Qui Gon was a little anxious. The Trade Federation hadn't been told that the Senate was sending two Jedi to negotiate. Knowing the Federation, it would only scare them into cooperating. Beside him, Obi Wan tried to hide a yawn.

"Tired padawan?" He said with a smile. Obi Wan gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, considering that our sleep schedule is messed up now and that I had to stay up all night reading, yes, just a little." Qui Gon chuckled and put an arm around Obi Wan's shoulders.

"Are you too tired to come on the mission with me? You know, you could stay here with the ship and sleep." He said teasingly. Obi Wan glared at him.

"No. Why am I so tired lately? I was exhausted after we sparred yesterday, and that wasn't even that hard of a session…" Qui Gon remembered how he had used a Sleep Suggestion during their sparring session and smirked.

"About the sparring session yesterday Obi Wan," He started, feeling Obi Wan's accusatory glare on him. "I may have… used a Sleep Suggestion on you…"

"I knew it!" Obi Wan said triumphantly. He stood up and glared at the older man. "So I would've beaten you?!"

"Quite possibly." Qui Gon said with a shrug.

"When we get back, we're having a rematch. No cheating this time either!" He said. Qui Gon nodded and chuckled.

"Whatever you think will help padawan." He said, amused by Obi Wan's angry and triumphant outburst. Obi Wan sat back down, grumbling. Qui Gon laughed and squeezed his apprentice's shoulder.

"We'll be landing momentarily." The pilot announced over the intercom. Obi Wan and Qui Gon stood up as the craft gently touched down. They put up their hoods and waited. Before the doors opened, Qui Gon stopped Obi Wan.

"Be on your guard. I sense a disturbance here." Obi Wan nodded as the door opened.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I didn't think that you guys wanted me to reaccount the entire beginning, so I'll just start here. :D

* * *

The two jumped down from their hiding spot in the ventilation system, making sure that they weren't seen.

"Battle droids?" Qui Gon whispered, confused.

"It's an invasion army." Obi Wan realized, looking at his Master in shock.

"This is an odd move for the Trade Federation. We have to somehow warn the Naboo, and contact Chancellor Valorum. We'll spilt up, stow away on separate ships, and meet back down on the planet." He said quietly. Obi Wan turned to look at him, a small smile on his face.

"You were right about one thing Master." Obi Wan said. Qui Gon turned and looked at him.

"The negotiations were short." He said, a smile spreading across his face. Qui Gon looked at him for a long moment, before Obi Wan turned back to the battle droids awkwardly. Qui Gon hid a small smile, silently laughing at his apprentice's sense of humor. He sent Obi Wan a warm smile through their Empathy Link and best wishes as they snuck aboard separate ships.

* * *

Qui Gon ran off the ship, dodging trees and animals as the ship rumbled behind him. He mentally reached out for Obi Wan, making sure that the boy was alright, when suddenly, he realized that one of the creatures wasn't moving.

"Move! Get out of the way!" He yelled, gesturing for the dopey looking creature to move. It screamed and ran forward a step, colliding with him. He grabbed onto the back of it's shirt and dragged him to the ground. The ship rumbled over them, so close, centimeters from Qui Gon's head. Once the ship passed over, Qui Gon stood up. He watched for a moment, making sure that the ship wasn't turning around, and started walking again. The creature ran after him screaming.

"Oh mooie mooie I love you!" He said in awe.

"You almost got us killed! What are you, brainless?" He said, feeling a little bad for the creature. It was obviously a bit slow…

"I spak." He said indignantly. It took Qui Gon a moment to realize what it meant.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent, now get out of here." He said.

"No! Meesa stay! Meesa your humble servant!" The creature insisted. Qui Gon mentally groaned.

"That really isn't necessary."

"Oh but it is! It is demanded by da Gods! It's a life debt, tis. Meesa called Jar Jar Binks." He continued on, hoping that the creature would leave. But, as the Force would have it, it remained by his side. Just as it started to speak again, Qui Gon heard blaster fire and a crash. He sensed Obi Wan coming towards him and whipped out his lightsaber. Obi Wan was running, droids following after him, shooting.

"I have no time for you now…" He said to Jar Jar.

"What?"

He reflected the shots back at the droids, destroying them. Obi Wan skidded to a stop in front of him, grinning in juvenile delight as he realized how far he had skidded. He then looked at the creature, who had been ducking next to Qui Gon, terrified. Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a quick look before the creature raised his head.

"Sorry Master. I think my lightsaber might be damaged." Obi Wan said, catching his breath and showing him the weapon. He tried to ignite it, and only sparks flew. Qui Gon nodded.

"Yousa saved my again." Jar Jar exclaimed.

"What's this?" Obi Wan asked, amused. He had never seen a creature like this before.

"A local. Let's get out of here, before more droids show up." He said, motioning for Obi Wan to follow him. The two took off jogging while the creature stood there, bewildered.

"More? More did you spake? Hey wait!" They heard him calling. Qui Gon groaned silently.

"Exsqueeze me…but the mosta safe place is Otah Gunga. Is where I grew up. Is a hidden city." The two Jedi stopped and looked at Jar Jar.

"Hidden city?" Qui Gon asked. Jar Jar nodded, his ears flopping. Obi Wan stifled a laugh at how comically ridiculous the creature was.

"Can you take us there?" Qui Gon continued, resisting the urge to laugh as Obi Wan was.

"Umm, on second taut…" Jar Jar started. Obi Wan groaned mentally and gave Qui Gon a look. "No, not really, nuh huh." He said, obviously oblivious to the situation.

"No." Qui Gon repeated, resisting the urge to Force Shove the creature.

"Is embarrassing…but my've been banished. My forgot. Da Bosses do terrible things to my. Terrible things ifen my goin back der!" With the last part, he sprayed Obi Wan with spit. Obi Wan flinched and groaned. His luck. He wiped his face clean as Qui Gon stepped a little closer to Jar Jar.

"You hear that?" He asked. One of Jar Jar's ears lifted up and pointed in a direction.

"Uh huh." He said after a moment, as the rumbling in the distance seemed to get louder…

"That's the sound of a thousand terrible things coming this way." He said, taking another step closer to the Gungan, pointing in the direction of the ships approaching.

"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, and blast us into oblivion!" Obi Wan said, stepping close to Jar Jar. Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a quick glance. **'Overdoing it a little?' **

"Oh. Yousa point is well seen." Jar Jar said. Obi Wan gave a small nod, exasperated.

"Ok, is this way. Hurry!" The Force called out for Obi Wan to duck, and he did so just in time to avoid being hit by one of the Jar Jar's floppy ears as he spun in a complete circle and ran in a direction. Obi Wan shot Qui Gon an exasperated look before they followed Jar Jar into the woods.

"Is is much further?" Qui Gon asked after a few minutes.

"Weesa going underwater now, ok?" The creature asked, before jumping into the air and doing two flips before splashing into the water. The two shared a small smile. They both pulled their P.B.A's out of their belts. (Personal Breathing Apparatus) The two waded into the water. Obi Wan flinched slightly as the cold water soaked through his clothes, chilling his skin.

"My warning yous, Gungans no liken the outsiders, so, don't be expecting a wurm welcome."

"Don't worry. This definitely hasn't been our day for warm welcomes." Obi Wan said with a small smile. The two slowly made their way underwater, following the Gungan as he swam deeper and deeper. The water grew darker and murkier. Obi Wan suddenly felt panicked. He had always been a little claustrophobic, and this wasn't the best time to be feeling this way. Qui Gon felt him starting to panic and starting talking to him through their Empathy Link, trying to calm the young man down.

'Relax Obi Wan.' He thought kindly and reassuringly. Obi Wan relaxed a little bit, but was still tense. Qui Gon could see a light growing nearby. They must be getting close.

'Master, I'm so sorry…' he thought apologetically. He felt so pathetic.

'It's not your fault. Nobody's perfect.' Obi Wan felt more tense as the water got darker as they reached the ocean floor. He could hardly even see Jar Jar in front of him.

'We're almost there. Let go of your fears Obi Wan. I'm right here.' He said fatherly. Obi Wan relaxed and gave him a thankful smile.

'Thank you Master.' He thought gratefully as they approached what appeared to be a large bubble. They followed Jar Jar through it and into the city.

"Is so good bein home!" Jar Jar exclaimed. Qui Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, if he had been banished, yelling how happy it was being back probably wasn't the smartest move. Another Gungan came up to them, riding some kind of creature. Jar Jar looked nervous now.

"Um… hello der Cap'n Tarpals. Meesa back." He said with a tense smile. The Gungan shook his head.

"Not again Jar Jar. Yousa goin to da Bosses dis time. Yousa in big dudu dis time!" He took a pole and poked Jar Jar with it, sending an electrical shock through his arm. He yelped.

"How wude." He said indigently, rubbing his arm.

* * *

The Gungan that Jar Jar was talking with as they entered the city lead them through it, taking them towards the center. Obviously, Jar Jar wasn't that popular around here, based on all of the dirty looks he was getting.

'Just our luck Master.' Obi Wan thought with a mental groan.

'Don't worry Obi Wan. I have a good feeling about this.'

'Do you have a plan even?' He asked. Qui Gon turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Obi Wan chuckled.

'Why am I even asking that?' He thought. Qui Gon gave him a mental swat and smiled.

'Don't be smart.' He said, trying to bite back a laugh.

'Yes Master.' Obi Wan thought, mocking sincerity. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

'And you wonder why my hair is starting to turn gray…' Obi Wan couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle. It went unnoticed by the Gungans however, who were too busy staring at Jar Jar in shock, whispering as he passed.

'Out of all the Gungans on this planet…' Obi Wan thought bitterly.

'He saved my life, and he brought us here. Techincally, we owe him.' Qui Gon said.

'Well I'm glad for both of those things…' He admitted, feeling defeated.

'I know what you're feeling Obi Wan. Don't worry.' Qui Gon said reassuringly as Jar Jar tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, almost knocking the Jedi down with him.

'This is going to be a long day.' Obi Wan sighed. Qui Gon smiled and gave the young man's shoulder a gently squeeze.

'Don't' worry. This may have not been in our plans, but I sense that everything will turn out alright.' He thought reassuringly. Obi Wan smiled.

'I still have a bad feeling thought Master…I feel like something is going to happen. Not now, but soon, something life changing will happen.' He thought hesitantly.

'Maybe it's for the best.' He thought with a smile. 'Maybe this something that you sense will be something good. Not everything that you sense is something bad Obi Wan.'

'Yes Master.' He thought as they walked into what seemed to be a throne room.

* * *

They sat in the ship, Jar Jar barely conscious. He had passed out a few times, and had been knocked out once. Qui Gon leaned forward and pointed over Obi Wan's shoulder.

"Head for that outcropping." He said. Obi Wan looked back, making sure that the massive fish was really gone.

"Yes Master." He turned the ship to the right. Jar Jar, laying on the floor, slid as the ship moved. Qui Gon moved his foot out of the Gungan's way.

"What are we going to do once we reach the surface Master?"

"I'm not sure Obi Wan." The young man chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" He turned and gave his Master a good natured smile. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

"Unh…Meesa head hurts…" Jar Jar moaned from the floor of the bongo. He sat up, holding his head. Obi Wan stopped the ship for a moment.

"Should I head to the surface now Master?" Qui Gon nodded and the craft began it's ascent. He pressed a button and the bubble that had sealed off the ship disappeared.

Qui Gon stood up as the small craft bobbed to the surface. The wind brushed against his skin as he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace and serenity of the planet. The Living Force was so strong on this planet. He opened his eyes again as Obi Wan and Jar Jar began standing up as well. He put his hand on Obi Wan's shoulder and pointed towards the west.

"Over there is the palace. We should probably dock over there and try to get in the palace without being noticed by any Federation types."

"Yes Master." Obi Wan sat back down and skillfully spun the ship around 180 degrees. Qui Gon felt the Force call out to him and was able to stay upright. Jar Jar, however, stumbled across the ship, yelped, and fell into the water with a large splash. Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon with a faint smile.

"One button and we'd be gone." He said. Qui Gon smiled and walked over to where Jar Jar had fallen out. He leaned over the edge of the craft and held his hand out for the thrashing, panicking creature to take.

"He's not that bad, my young apprentice. Just a little-" He was cut off suddenly as Jar Jar grabbed his hand, and attempt to pull himself back into the craft. He only succeeded in pulling Qui Gon back into the water. Obi Wan jumped up from his seat and tried to help, but it was too late. Qui Gon emerged from the murky water, looking cross.

"Clumsy." Obi Wan hid a laugh and held out his hand, offering to help. Qui Gon sensed his Padawan's elation however, and smirked mischievously. He grabbed Obi Wan's hand and yanked him in. Obi Wan fell in with a gasp. The murky water filled his ears and soaked his clothes. He could barely even see the outline of the ship nearby. He swam up to the surface and spat out a mouthful of water. He looked around and saw his Master treading water next to him, laughing. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and hoisted himself back into the craft. Qui Gon followed, Jar Jar finally making it in after him.

"So, head for that open spot over there?" Obi Wan asked, without missing a beat. Qui Gon chuckled and nodded, wringing out his hair and robes in the backseat.

* * *

Once on board the ship with the Queen, Qui Gon pulled Obi Wan aside.

"Show me." He said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Master." He said, looking away. Qui Gon raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," He said, taking Obi Wan by the arm. He flinched, but tried to hide it. "If you're sure."

"Ok, fine." He yanked his arm away and pulled up his sleeve. There was a large burn on his left arm. Qui Gon gently took his arm and examined the burn.

"When did this happen?"

"When we were rescuing the Queen." He winced as Qui Gon's fingers brushed against the wound.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Obi Wan shrugged and flushed.

"It's not a problem really." He said nonchalantly as Qui Gon walked with him to a sink.

"Obi Wan, how many times have I gone over this with you? I don't care what's happening, if you're injured, you need to let me know." He scolded. Obi Wan hung his head.

"I'm sorry Master. I know." He sighed as Qui Gon ran ice water over the burn. He sucked a quick breath in and clenched his teeth together.

"That should help for now." He said, giving his apprentice a small smile.

"Thank you Master." Obi Wan smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome Obi Wan." He gave the young man a warm smile. Suddenly, the ship was rocked as they were hit. Qui Gon turned and walked out of the room, heading for the cockpit. Obi Wan left the small room and ran into Jar Jar. He grabbed the Gungan by the arm and led him to a small room.

"Now stay here… and keep out of trouble." He said, leaving to join Qui Gon in the cockpit.

"The shield generator's been hit!" The pilot exclaimed as he entered. He stood next to Qui Gon, concerned.

"If we don't get these shields up we'll be sitting ducks." Panaka said.

Astro Droids appeared on the surface of the ship, trying to repair the shields. Two were destroyed in moments.

"We're losing droids, fast." Obi Wan said. Another droid was destroyed, leaving one left.

"The shield's are gone." The pilot said prematurely. Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon, worried.

"The shield's back!" He heard the captain exclaim. He turned back to the screen and "That little droid did it! Bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum."

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyper drive is leaking. " The pilot said. Obi Wan went over to one of the computers, searching for a possible place for them to stop.

"We'll have to land somewhere to repair and refuel the ship." He heard Qui Gon say as he examined the nearby planets.

"Here Master…Tatooine. It's small, out of the way…and, the Trade Federation has no presence there." Panaka looked at him skeptically.

"How can you be sure?"

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui Gon read.

"You can't take the Royal Highness there," He exclaimed loudly. "The Hutts are gangsters! If they find her-"

"It will be no different then if the Federation was to find us. Except, the Hutts aren't looking for us, which gives us the advantage." Panaka looked away, frustrated. He knew that he couldn't argue. Obi Wan turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Qui Gon and Obi Wan sat in the main room, deep in conversation. They were heading for the planet now, thanks to Qui Gon, but Captain Panaka was not happy about it.

"Master, what if the captain is right? What if we are discovered?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon looked at him, a small smile flitting across his face.

"I don't think we have to worry about that too much. I think we have to worry more about finding the parts we need."

"What if we can't find the parts here?"

"Then we'll have to go to another settlement."

"Master…"

"Obi Wan?" The two looked at each other in silence.

"I feel it as well Obi Wan. You were right: something is about to happen."

"What do you think it is Master?"

"I'm not sure… but I don't think we can change it. Whatever it is, the Force caused it to happen, but we cannot change it."

"Yes Master. You're right." Obi Wan sighed. Qui Gon smiled and put his arm around his Padawan's shoulders. Obi Wan looked up at his Master and smiled. Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a sideways hug. A pang of sadness went through his heart as he remembered that Obi Wan would be taking the Trials soon. Obi Wan felt the sadness and gave him a warm smile. As much as it hurt him to agree with Qui Gon, he knew that he would be leaving soon, to become a JedI Knight himself.

* * *

**Please review :D *huggs* I love all of my reviewers! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really happy that people reviewed that quickly :D More would be nice though... :P**

**

* * *

**Obi Wan examined the part with disgust. The hyperdrive generator was completely gone. He groaned and threw his tool down in frustration. He sighed and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to relax a little. Just as he calmed down, Qui Gon came into the room. He was dressed as a simple farmer, and looked at Obi Wan with a small smile.

"The hyperdrive generator is gone Master. We'll need a new one."

"That'll complicate things." Qui Gon sighed. He looked around quickly and took another step closer to his apprentice. "Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also." Obi Wan agreed.

"Don't let them send any transmissions either." He said as he left. Obi Wan watched him leave for a moment, then returned to assessing the damage.

Qui Gon met up with Jar Jar and R2-D2 and lead them off of the ship. They started off into the desert, when suddenly, Qui Gon heard someone calling after them.

"Wait." Panaka said. He approached the group, one of the Queen's handmaidens at his side.

"The Queen demands that you take her handmaiden with you." He gave the handmaiden a sideways glance.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This will not be pleasant." The Captain gave him a look.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about the planet." He said more firmly. Qui Gon knew that he didn't want to tell the Queen that he didn't take Padme with him.

"This is not a good idea." He sighed after a moment. "Stay close to me." He said, giving the young woman a stern look. They turned and began their trek back through the desert.

* * *

The toydarian worked on a cheap data pad, adding up the day's totals. The young slaves he owned were in the junk yard. He heard the bell chime and looked up. An odd group entered, consisting of a farmer, possibly his daughter, an astro droid, and a... creature.

**"Welcome! What do you want?"** He asked in Huttese.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." The farmer said in Basic.

"Ah yes, Nubian. We have lots of that. **Boy! Get in here!"** He called one of the slaves into the shop.

"My droid has a readout of what I need." The farmer said, watching the boy run in.

**"What took you so long?"** He snapped at the boy.

**"I was cleaning the fan switches!"** He complained.

**"Never mind that, watch the shop, I have selling to do now.** So, let's take you out back, see if we can find what you need." He lead the farmer back to the yard, leaving the boy with the others.

* * *

Qui Gon followed the small alien into the junk yard, barely listening to it talking to him.

"You're in lucky, I'm the only one around here that has this hyperdrive...but, it might be better to buy a new ship. Cheaper I think." The alien came to a stop as a young girl came out from a pile, looking embarassed.

"**Here, this is what we need**." Watto said, handing the moniter to the teen. She examined it for a moment and smiled.

"**I just took care of that pile**. Over here, follow me." She said kindly, leading the group towards the back of the yard.

"How are you going to pay for all of this?" Watto asked suddenly, turning to the Jedi.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." The girl's eyes went wide at the word "Republic".

"Republic credits? Those are no good here, I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine." He said, waving his hand in front of the alien's face. The girl gasped quietly.

"No, they won't."

"Credits wil do fine." He said more firmly, waving his hand again. The girl wondered for a moment why they couldn't accept the credits, they would do fine, but then shook her head and came back to reality.

"No, they won't! What, do you think that you're some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that?! I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me, only money. No money, no parts, no deal!" The Jedi seemed to ponder this for a moment. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that." Watto said threateningly. Qui Gon gave the alien a cold smile and turned and left the junk yard, R2 following behind him.

**"Outlanders."** Watto spat.

**"He seemed alright to me."** The girl shrugged.

**"You just want him to buy from your uncle."** The alien said coldly. The girl recoiled as if she had been slapped and glared at him murderously. Watto flew back into the shop, not noticing.

"I was glad to have met you too!" Anakin was yelling. Watto flew up next to him.

**"Outlanders, they think we know nothing!" **

**"They seemed nice to me."** Anakin said a bit defensively.

**"Clean the racks, then you both can go home." **Watto sighed. The boy ran off, cheering.

* * *

Anakin and his coworker walked through the settlement, talking.

"How's Watto's pod coming along Ani?" She asked.

"Alright. It'll be a while before it's ready to race, but it's good so far." He smiled. They turned a street corner and saw a strange sight. One of the outlanders was being attacked by Sebulba.

"We should help." She said, starting forward. Anakin stopped her.

"I'll handle this, this is my fight." He said, walking up to the Dug. She stayed behind him, a little distance away.

"**Careful Sebulba. He's a big time outlander. And I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.**" Anakin said with a smirk.

"**Next time we race it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now**!" Sebulba threw the creature to the ground and left.

"**Yeah, it'd be a shame if you had to pay for me!**" Anakin called after the alien. She walked over to him.

"That was great Ani!" She said with a smile.

"Hi." Anakin greeted someone. She turned and saw the man from the shop earlier.

"Hi there." The man said kindly to the pair.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug named Sebulba."

The alien creature exclaimed something that neither of the two could understand. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were heading for trouble. Thanks my young friends." The group continued down the street. After a moment, Anakin followed, dragging her with him.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Anakin, and this is my friend Aalia."

"I'm Qui Gon Jinn."

"I'm Padme." The young women smiled at each other.

"Meesa called Jar Jar Binks." The alien smiled and nodded at the two, his ears flopping around. Qui Gon examined the children more closely. The boy had sandy colored hair and blue eyes and was maybe 9 years old. The girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and was about Padme's age, 14 or so. The two children looked a little alike, but not enough to be siblings. He looked out over the desert as they stopped at a stand. He could feel Obi Wan trying to reach him.

**'What's going on Obi Wan?'**

**'Are you going to be able to beat this storm?'**

**'Probably not. I don't want to risk losing anyone in it. We'll find somewhere here if we can't.'**

"Here." A voice said, bringing Qui Gon back. He looked to see Anakin handing him something.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Anakin continued to speak with the vendor.

**'I think we might be able to make it though...'**

**'Be careful Master.'**

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?" Aalia asked shyly.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme said, a little concerned now.

"You'll never make it in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. You can come to my place, come on." Anakin said with a smile, leading the group on.

"Can I come too Ani? I really don't wanna go home now..." Aalia said, staring at the ground.

"Of course." Anakin said. She gave him a warm smile. Qui Gon looked at the girl, wondering why the girl wouldn't want to go home... The thought left his mind, however, as the storm built up and the wind whipped around them. Everyone tried to protect themselves from the stinging sand and ferocious wind. The finally reached a small house. Anakin strugged to open the door against the blowing wind. He and Aalia walked into the small house, shaking sand out of their hair and brushing it off of their clothes. Qui Gon followed the others into the house to see Anakin start forward.

"Mom? Mom, I'm home!" He called. A woman came in from presumably the kitchen, startled by the large amount of people in her living room.

"These are my friends Mom." He said, gesturing to the group.

"Dis en cozy." Jar Jar said with a smile, looking around the house.

"I'm Qui Gon Jinn." The Jedi said after a moment. Anakin had dragged Padme and the others to go see something. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." He turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden." He said kindly. He noticed that Aalia was almost hiding by the door.

"It's alright, these storms can be nasty. But, if you're going to stay, you must help with dinner." She said with a smile that the Jedi warmly returned.

"Deal." He chuckled and started to follow her into the kitchen when Aalia spoke up.

"Shmi... would you mind if I stayed as well?" She asked shyly. Shmi chuckled and walked over to the girl, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh course you can stay honey, anytime." She smiled and led the girl into the kitchen.

* * *

The three were working on dinner, talking and laughing. Anakin ran into the kitchen and over to her mother.

"Mom, can I steal Aalia for a while?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't even know why she's helping, she should be playing with you and the others." She said, giving Aalia a playfully stern look.

"I don't want to be a burden." She said quietly, blushing.

"You're not. It's fine, go and be with the others." She said, with a smile. Aalia rinsed her hands off and dried them. She gave each a small smile and left the room.

"She's such a sweet girl." Shmi smiled. "I wish I could help the children."

"She seems sweet. Both of them."

"I feel so bad for her...there's something going on at her house, I know it."

"I'm afraid I don't completely understand." Qui Gon said hesitantly. Shmi sighed heavily and turned to him.

"Aalia lives with her uncle, not that far away from here. Her parents were killed when she was a baby. She's a slave as well." She sighed and continued. "Her uncle is her owner."

"Her uncle?" Qui Gon was shocked.

"Yes, he and Watto. She works at the shop with Ani. Her uncle is twisted. He... I'm pretty sure that he beats her, and often too." She shook her head minutely and sighed shudderingly. "I'll see her one day, and the next day, she's be hurt... cuts and bruises on her face, even a broken bone a time or two. I can't imagine what kind of person could beat an innocent child, but I'm almost positive that he is."

Qui Gon absorbed what she was saying, becoming more and more curious. Suddenly, a lot of things: how the girl acted, how she always seemed afraid of things, made a lot more sense.

"I wish I could help them." Shmi said again. Qui Gon gave her a sympathetic smile, wishing that he could help more.

* * *

Qui Gon felt his comm. link buzzing in his belt. He dried his hands and pulled it out. "If you would excuse me for a moment..." He said to Shmi and Jar Jar, who was just finishing dinner. He walked from the kitchen and stopped in the hallway.

"Master? We have a slight problem."

Qui Gon sighed, not really surprised. "What happened Obi Wan?"

"We just received a transmission from Sio Bibble."

"From Naboo?"

"Yes. He said we must contact him immediatly, and that the death toll is growing. He said that 'we must bow to their demands.' Personally Master, I think that he was being forced to say that."

"That is probably correct. I cannot imagine Sio Bibble voluntarily giving in like this..."

"Have you met him before?"

"Yes, a few times."

"What do you think Master? The Queen was upset, but no reply was sent."

"Good judgement Obi Wan."He could feel Obi Wan's happiness at the praise. "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

"What if it is true?" He could sense Obi Wan's anxiety. "What if the people are dying?"

Qui Gon sighed. "Either way, we're running out of time." He said. He hung up and turned to go back into the kitchen. Aalia was standing there, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked shyly. Qui Gon gave her a warm smile.

"It's fine young one. Don't worry about it." She nodded and he followed her back into the kitchen to help more. Aalia knew that he was lying, and hoped that everything would work out alright.

* * *

" I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own." Shmi cut across Padme carefully. The group looked at each other.

"Most people out here cannot stand the Republic. Like my uncle." Aalia said. She was sitting between Qui Gon and Jar Jar. She had never met a Gungan before, and found him amazing.

"Who is your uncle loyal to?" Padme asked.

"He's a big supporter of the Trade Federation. He's taught me my entire life to despise the Republic, but I don't. He wants me to work for the Federation when I'm older."

"How can you go against something you've been taught your whole life?" Shmi asked curiuosly.

"I don't know." Aalia said after a moment. "I just don't believe him."

The group at in silence for a while. Anakin was swinging his legs under the table, and accidentally kicked Padme. She looked around the table, wondering who kicked her. Anakin flushed bright red and stared at his plate, embarassed. Jar Jar stuck his tongue out and grabbed a piece of fruit. Everyone turned to stare at him. Qui Gon set his cup down and gave Jar Jar and exasperated look. The Gungan burped and looked at everyone innocently.

"Scuse me." He said with a goofy smile. Qui Gon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aalia, Padme and Anakin shared a smile.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Aalia asked, looking around at the group.

"We don't know." Padme said, looking Qui Gon.

"We can't leave until we get our ship repaired."

"The hyperdrive." Aalia finished quietly. The Jedi nodded and smiled. There was a silence. In it, Jar Jar stuck out his tongue and grabbed another piece of fruit. Qui Gon quickly grabbed Jar Jar's tongue with his thumb and finger.

"Don't do that again." He said, turning to the Gungan, pulling it out a little, making Jar Jar complain and mumble an apology. Qui Gon released his tongue and it snapped back into his mouth.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin said after a moment. Padme gave Qui Gon a look, shocked.

"What would make you think that?" Qui Gon asked slowly.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that type of weapon." Anakin explained.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Qui Gon said, leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms, a faint smile on his lips. Aalia minutely scooted her chair closer to Jar Jar.

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi." He said, clapping his hand on the table to ephasize 'No one'.

"I wish that were so." Qui Gon chuckled quietly, a small smile on his face. Aalia smiled and relaxed.

"I had a dream once when I was a Jedi. I came back and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" He asked hopefully. Shmi gave her son a sad smile.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." He said quickly, setting his cup down. Aalia looked at her plate and smiled faintly.

"You basically just admitted it..." She muttered quietly. She saw Qui Gon give her a sideways glance and a warm smile.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Qui Gon looked truly stumped for a moment.

"I can see there's no fooling you." He said, leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table, looking at the others.

"You cannot tell anyone that we're here. We're on our way to Courscant, the central sytem in the galaxy, on a very important mission."

"Why are you out here in the Outer Rim?" Aalia turned to him.

"We're stranded here until we can repair our ship." Padme said quietly. Qui Gon smiled sadly.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin said happily. Aalia and Shmi shot him looks.

"I believe you can." Qui Gon said with a chuckle. "But first, we must aquire the parts we need."

"And wit nuthin moola to trade..." Jar Jar said, trailing off at the end.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme stated, looking at Shmi for an answer.

"Gambling." Shmi said with disgust.

"On the pod races." Anakin filled him.

"They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous. I take it that it's quite popular around here?" He asked. Shmi nodded slowly.

"We may be able to use their greed to our advantage..." Qui Gon said slowly, thinking up a plan.

"You can enter my pod!" Anakin said suddenly. Everyone looked at him for a moment.

"You race pods?" Qui Gon asked, a little surprised. Anakin nodded.

"He's the only human in these races." Aalia said, a faint smile on her face.

"Ani, Watto won't let you." Shmi said.

"I'll race my pod, he doesn't know I have it! You could tell him it's yours, and have me pilot it." He said excitedly. Qui Gon listened with interest, but he could sense Shmi obvious discomfort.

"Anakin, I don't want to see you race again, it's awful. I die everytime you do it..." She said sadly.

"But Mom-"

"Ani, your mother is right." Qui Gon said quietly. Shmi gave him a grateful smile. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic that can help us?"

Shmi shook her head. "No." Everyone pondered this problem, desperate for a solution.

"Mom, you say the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other." Anakin said quietly. He held her gaze for a moment before looking back down at his plate.

"I'm sure Qui Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger." Padme said.

"We'll find another way." Qui Gon agreed. Shmi shook her head after a moment.

"There is no other way." Shmi sighed heavily. "I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Everyone turned to look at Anakin. He looked at Qui Gon, who sighed and nodded.

* * *

***huggs* review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Shmi walked over the door and cracked it open, looking outside. All that was heard was fiercely howling wind. She closed the door with a little bit of difficulty and turned to the group, sand in her dark hair.

"The storm isn't going to stop for a while. It looks like everything's going to be shut down for tomorrow." She said. Anakin stood up quickly, looking fearful.

"But what about the race? We need to go!" He had tears pooling in his eyes. Padme placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Ani, the race will be rescheduled." Qui Gon said. "Nobody can race in this, let alone leave their houses." He said soothingly.

"But I need to get home…" Aalia whispered. Her skin was chalky white and her breaths were beginning to come in gasps.

"Aalia honey, you can stay here for the night." Shmi said with a smile.

"You don't understand, I need to get home…" She trailed off, looking frightened. Qui Gon watched the girl panic, wondering why she would need to get home so desperately, what could be scaring her so much.

"It'll be tight, but everyone will have somewhere to sleep tonight." Shmi said, bringing Qui Gon back to the moment. "Qui Gon, you and Jar Jar, you can sleep with Ani and the droids, Padme, you can sleep with Aalia in my room. I'll take the sofa." She said with a smile.

"I'll take the sofa." Qui Gon said.

"You're a guest." Shmi replied.

"It's alright. I don't want to put anyone out. I insist." He said.

"Alright." The woman sighed and smiled, shaking her head. She knew that there was no arguing with him.

* * *

Qui Gon suddenly woke up, his eyes snapping open as light footsteps made their way across the common room. He could just barely see the first of the sun's rays stretching over the horizon. He shifted minutely and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. The person made their way past him, their steps growing faster. He heard the door open and the wind screaming outside. After a few moments, the door shut and the wind stopped. He sat up and Reached for his lightsaber. It flew from the small table at the end of the sofa to his hand. He quickly laced his boots and walked to the door. He opened it slowly. Sand flew in through the open door. He squinted and stepped out of the house, trying to see who had left. He saw a figure disappearing into the distance. They were running extremely fast. He tried to see who it was, but couldn't identify the person before they vanished into the storm. He had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was though.

_

* * *

_

Shmi Skywalker woke up to the smell of food cooking. She shot up and ran from her bedroom into the small kitchen, where Qui Gon was preparing breakfast. She stopped in the doorway, confused and pleased. The wind continued to howl outside, but nowhere as intensely as it had been last night. Qui Gon turned and gave the bewildered woman a warm smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied, sitting in a chair. "You didn't have to make breakfast." She said, embarrassed that her guest was cooking.

"It's alright. I was awake and wanted to help."

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, shocked.

"I was awakened at first light." Her eyes widened at his nonchalant comment.

"Wait, you were awakened at first light?" He turned and gave her a small smile.

"Someone left last night." He turned and handed her a plate of food. She gave him a grateful smile and picked up a fork.

"It was Aalia wasn't it?" She asked after a moment. Qui Gon leaned up against the counter, his arms crossed. He held a mug of tea in his hand and nodded.

"I believe so. She was trying to be secretive, and it was incredibly daring for her to leave during a storm of that caliber." He said quietly, taking a small drink.

"She was so determined to return…I don't understand." She pushed her food around her plate, trying to think.

"He's her family. He's all she has. She must care about him."

"But she doesn't. I know she doesn't. She always tells me how much she hates him…" Shmi murmured, feeling helpless.

Qui Gon sighed quietly. "Then, there must be another motive for her to stay."

"Like what?" She looked up at him.

"Well, for example, you and Anakin are bound here by the tracking devices, correct?" Shmi nodded. "If she has more than one owner, then the tracking sensor wouldn't be a possibility. There must be another motive for her to remain."

"You mean that he's threatening her?"

"Possibly. That or she simply knows what he would do to keep her here." Qui Gon watched the woman's face fill with anger and sadness. She truly cared for the young woman, but she could do nothing to help her.

"Morning Mom! Morning Qui Gon sir." Anakin said brightly entering the room. Shmi's face changed quickly as she kissed her son.

"Morning Ani." She said with a smile. He sat in a char across from Qui Gon. The Jedi gave him a smile and handed him a plate of food. Anakin grinned and began eating.

"Good morning." Another voice said sleepily. Everyone turned to see a half asleep Padme enter the room. She gave Anakin a sleepy smile and sat down next to him.

"Did you sleep well Padme?" Shmi asked, passing yet another plate of food from Qui Gon to the young woman. Padme nodded and stifled a yawn.

"I woke up early, but yes, thank you."

"Why did you wake up early?" Qui Gon asked as Jar Jar entered the kitchen. He made it about halfway to the table when he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone leaned over to see if he was alright. Qui Gon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Jar Jar stood up quickly.

"Soree." He said apologetically, grinning sheepishly. He sat down in a chair next to Qui Gon.

"I heard Aalia wake up." Padme continued. Qui Gon gave Shmi a sideways look, gauging her reaction. Her lips pressed together in a tight line and she cast her eyes down at her half eaten breakfast. There was a silence in the group for a few moments.

"Where is Aalia anyway?" Anakin asked, looking around the table, confused.

"She left earlier. She needed to go home." Qui Gon said with a brief glance to Shmi.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure Ani." Shmi said quietly to her son. Anakin gave her a long look before he continued to ravenously eat.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, the storm finally ended. Qui Gon followed the others outside to survey the damage the storm had wrought. Stands lay in ruins, even a few huts were gone. Qui Gon scanned the area, the now gentle wind blowing in his face. He realized that Aalia had left a trail from the other night. Cerulean eyes followed the shallow indentations in the sand, trying to seek the route she had taken in her haste.

"What are you looking at Qui Gon sir?" Anakin asked, tugging on his sleeve. Qui Gon shook his head to clear it and looked down at the boy with a smile.

"Nothing Ani." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Don't worry about it."

Padme noticed the exchange and saw the trail of footprints fading into the distance. She put everything together and looked at Qui Gon, shocked. The older man met her gaze. Without saying anything, she knew what he was thinking.

"Shmi… If you don't mind, I think I'm going to walk around, see if anyone needs any help with anything after the storm." Padme said, hoping that she was convincing enough. Qui Gon's face had a ghost of a smile and he gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"That's a good idea Padme." Shmi said warmly, giving the young woman a smile. "But you really shouldn't go off alone."

"I'll go with her!" Anakin volunteered at once. Padme giggled quietly at his excitement.

"Ani, you stay here and help your mother. I'll go with her." Qui Gon said, using a gentle Force suggestion on the group. Anakin's eyes went cloudy for a brief moment, but he nodded and the rest of the group went into the house. Once the door shut, Qui Gon turned to Padme.

"I'm glad you caught on." She chuckled and they began following the trail.

"Aalia and I got along well last night. We were talking all night, and we have a lot in common. I don't understand why she'd leave like that…" She trailed off as their trail turned to the right, between an alley. They came out on behind another group of houses. They were at a slight jog now, the tracks becoming more and more faint as they went along. Qui Gon suddenly raised his hand, making the young woman come to a stop. He looked around a corner, trying to place the strong Force signatures he had just felt.

A house was separated from the rest, almost as if the occupants were more important than the other slaves. He noticed that the footprints ended at the door. The house, like most the others, was one story, but was considerably larger. The walls were white with dirt stains on the front, like the others. He could see figures in the hut through one of the two windows.

"I think we found it." He whispered to Padme. He turned from the corner and began to walk back to the Skywalker residence, much to Padme's shock.

"So what, we're just going to leave her there?" She asked incredulously. Qui Gon stopped and turned, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe.

"I don't know why she went back, but she did, of her own will. It is not our place to interfere." He said, turning back and continuing walking. He sensed Padme following, confused. When they reached the hut, the others looked confused at Padme's stony expression, and Qui Gon's lack of.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." Padme said before Qui Gon could speak. She gave him a stony look. "Nothing at all." With that, she turned and left the room. Everyone watched her with wide eyes. Qui Gon watched her leave, impassively. It wasn't their place to interfere, no matter how much he felt they needed to.

* * *

"Tomorrow morning, I'll go talk to Watto." Qui Gon said, just before Anakin went to bed. The boy's eye's widened and he grinned.

"Really?" He nodded and the boy cheered, running off to his room. Qui Gon chuckled quietly to himself, listening to everyone get ready for bed. He bent down and untied his boots, reaching Obi Wan. _'Obi Wan.__'_

'_Master.' _He could sense Obi Wan's smile through their Empathy Link.

'_Just checking in. How is everything?' _

'_Fine. The Queen is demanding, the handmaidens are fascinated by me-'_

'_Lucky you.'_ He said sarcastically. He could feel Obi Wan's exasperated smile.

'_Yes, fun. Especially when they're watching me meditate for hours on end.' _He thought, slightly annoyed now.

'_Let me guess, this is happening right now, isn't it?' _He tried to bite back a laugh, but couldn't. He placed his lightsaber on the table by his head and dropped his tunic to the ground.

'_How could you tell?_' Obi Wan thought, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Qui Gon grinned.

'_You'd think that after an hour of me meditating or so, they'd get bored and leave…' _He grumbled into their Link.

'_I wish I could help Obi Wan.' _He said apologetically.

'_Thanks.'_

'_I mean it!' _

'_Sure.' _He gave Obi Wan a gentle mental swat. He shook his head and grinned, laying down on the sofa.

'_Ungrateful little brat…'_

'_Love you too Master.' _Qui Gon smirked.

'_How are things with you?' _He sighed, wondering how well his apprentice would take the plan…

'_We cannot buy the parts.' _He felt Obi Wan's shock.

'_What?!' _

'_None of the shopkeepers will have anything to do with the Republic. We must find an alternative method to get these parts.' _

'_So what are our options?'_

'_I have a plan.'_

Obi Wan gasped. _'The great Qui Gon Jinn has a plan?! Let me alert the Council at once!' _

Qui Gon glared. '_Wherever did you pick up that sarcasm Padawan?'_

'_It's such a mystery Master.' _The two chuckled.

'_So, what's the plan?'_

Once Qui Gon was finished explaining the plan, he waited patiently for a stunned Obi Wan to respond.

'_This is risky.' _He sighed finally.

'_Isn't everything when I think of it?_' Qui Gon smiled.

'_Yes, but…' _

'_We have no other option.' _He thought quietly. He could feel Obi Wan's anxiety. He sent calm feelings through their bond and reassured him.

'_If it doesn't work, we can send a distress signal to the Council.' _

'_Master…' _

'_I know, it's a little humiliating, but if we are out of options, that may be our only choice.'_

'_Yes, but-' _

'_Hold on._' Qui Gon thought sharply. Obi Wan immediately silenced, but he could still feel his presence in his mind. He held his breath and listened. Sure enough in the distance, he could hear screaming. He cursed quietly and sat up, throwing his boots back on. He grabbed his cloak and threw it on over his shoulders.

'_Master, what's wrong?'_ Obi Wan sounded concerned. He shook his head.

'_It's alright Padawan.' _He thought hurriedly, throwing open the door. He peered out into the night, scanning for any problems. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He silently closed the door behind him and started walking, not knowing at first where he was going. The strong wind blew his hair back and chilled him to the bone. The frigid desert night was incredibly cold. He turned to the right, through an alley. He followed behind the houses, the screams growing louder. Suddenly, he realized where he was. There was a loud bang, and he heard a female cry out. He pressed up against the wall, peering around the corner. A young woman lay on the sand. A man stood in the doorway of the hut, looking down at her in hatred. He was quite large, and had short black hair. He had only a pair of sleep pants on, and was screaming down at the girl.

'That's the last time!"

"But Uncle-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She flinched quite visibly and scrambled back another few inches. "This is the last straw!"

"You expect me to put up with-" She started to yell back, but was stopped by very violent coughing. She turned to the right and spat in the sand. He realized that she was coughing up blood.

"As your Uncle, yes, I expect you to obey me."

"As my Uncle, you're supposed to protect me and do what's best for me!" She shot back. He crossed the gap in between them in 4 long strides. She tried to scramble away, but wasn't fast enough. He slapped her across the face. She cried out and fell in the sand. Qui Gon decided that he had had enough. He brought his lightsaber to his hand and stepped out of the shadows. The man turned to him and laughed.

"Sorry buddy, shop's closed." The leer on his face vanished when he saw the weapon in Qui Gon's hand. He paled visibly and tried to run into the house. Qui Gon raised his hand and the man stopped in tracks. Qui Gon slowly walked up to the man, just barely keeping his anger in check.

"You will not harm this young woman again."

"I will not hurt her again."

"You will forget I was here."

"I will forget you were here."

"Return to your house."

The man slowly walked back into the house, stumbling in the door way before he shut it behind him. Qui Gon then walked over to the girl, who was laying on her side now, clutching her stomach. He knelt down next to her, and wasn't surprised when he realized it was Aalia.

"Hurts…" She whimpered. He brushed hair out of her face and assessed the extent of her injuries. She large gashes on her head, leg, and side. Her face was covered with bruises, and her left eye was turning black.

"It's alright Aalia, you're safe now…" He whispered, looking around quickly. The house was dark. If anyone heard that, they'd be out soon to see what had happened. He knew that they had to get off of the streets. He propped her head on his knee and tried to sit her up the best he could. She whimpered quietly, but he was able to gather her in his arms.

"Just hang on, you're going to be fine…" He ran at Force speed, talking to her as soothingly as he could. He gently probed her mind and sent her reassuring and calming feelings. She relaxed a little, but was still immensely tense when they arrived at the Skywalker residence. He waved his hand and the door flew open with a slight bang. Aalia winced as he carried her into the house. A few moments later, Shmi came down the stairs, looking scared. When she saw Aalia in Qui Gon's arms, she gasped quietly.

"Bring her here." She motioned. He followed her into the kitchen and laid her on the table. Lights came on, and he saw just how injured she really was: how ugly the bruises were, how deep the gashes were, how terrified she looked. Suddenly, he felt horror and fury rolling off of Shmi. She clutched his arm and gasped. He followed her gaze, and saw what was upsetting her so. Bright red blood ran down Aalia's legs in thin rivulets.

An incredible anger began to flow through Qui Gon. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but found that he couldn't.

'**Go on… you know where her uncle lives… go… take revenge…' **A voice in his head whispered. He found himself beginning to agree with the voice, before another interfered.

'_Master? What's going on?'_ a panicked, yet calm voice broke the hypnosis that the other held on him. He started and shook his head. The seduction of the Dark Side was broken, and all that was left was his concerned apprentice.

'_Master, what's wrong?'_

'_I'll explain later.' _He said with slight difficulty, clenching his teeth together. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly, feeling the last of his anger dissipate into the Force. While he had his eyes closed, trying to calm himself, Shmi had gone to the other room, getting a medical kit.

'_Master, I just felt the Dark Side!' _

'_It's alright Obi Wan. My anger got the better of me for the moment…' _There was a silence along their bond. Obi Wan then spoke tentatively.

'_Are you sure you're alright now Master?'_

'_I'm fine Obi Wan. Thank you.'_ A ghost of a smile crept across his face. He opened his eyes as Shmi came back into the room. She gave him a grave look and placed the kit on the table.

"She'll be alright…physically. I'm not sure how she'll be emotionally…" Her voice broke at the end, a tear cascading down her cheek. Qui Gon gently took the kit from her.

"I'll take care of this…" He said soothingly, gently leading her away. "I've had a lot of medical training."

Shmi sat on the sofa, trembling. She buried her face in her hands and began to quietly weep.

* * *

Yeah, not the best ending, I know. Sorry

Review Please *huggs* :D


	6. Chapter 6

**People have their suspicions… just wait and see… wait and see…:-)**

* * *

She drifted in the darkness, the pain gone, the fear gone, everything was as it should be. She was with her parents, who loved her and cared for her. She never heard from her uncle again, and Shmi and Anakin were free, living next door. Qui Gon, Padme and the others visited frequently, and everything was right. She woke up in a warm bed every morning, she was hugged by her parents every morning, she went to school, and she had a normal life. Suddenly, a dull headache made everything fuzzy. She squeezed her eyes together tightly, willing the pain away. She felt a burning on her arm. She looked down. There wasn't any fire, but the sensation was growing, and getting worse. She whimpered, trying to make the agonizing pain stop. Out of nowhere, she felt strong hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. She squeezed her eyes tighter. She heard someone talking, as if they were yelling through a tunnel. She strained to hear the oh so familiar voice, but barely could.

"Aalia…wrong? What…happening….this? You…hear…all?" The voice echoed around her. She struggled against the invisible bonds that were holding her back and followed the voice. She was stopped, by what seemed to be a solid wall. She tried to break through it, but found that she couldn't. After a few minutes of fighting, she slumped against the wall, giving up. Suddenly, there was a Light in front of her. It beckoned her forward silently. She basked in the light and felt stronger. The wall shattered within moments. She ran towards the voice, the Light giving her strength and courage. It was as if she broke through the surface of water as she returned.

Shmi was sitting at the girl's bedside, worried. Qui Gon had gotten a cool washcloth and was dabbing her warm brow, talking to her quietly, trying to get her to return. He placed his hands on her shoulders and barely shook her, trying to wake her. After a second, he stopped and sat down.

"Aalia, what's wrong? What is happening in there to cause this? Can you hear me, at all?" He said softly. He could sense that she was trapped within the depths of her mind, fighting the pain and grief that life held for her. He had great pity for the girl. Nobody should have as hard a life as she did, especially at her young age. He sighed and stood up to leave, when suddenly, he felt a massive tug from the Force. He tensed and rested his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, ready if anything should happen. His blue eyes scanned the room, watching out the window warily. Suddenly, he felt someone call upon the Force. He slowly put everything together and turned slowly. Aalia was drawing on the Force to come out of her comatose state. His mouth dropped open slightly as he felt the massive Force presence radiating from the girl. How could he have not felt it before? He then realized that she had subconsciously placed barriers around her mind; the barriers that were now trapping her in her own mind. He gently probed her mind and allowed his Force presence to mix with hers, giving her more strength. Her eyelids fluttered, but kept the girl shut off from the world. Shmi gasped and stood up, facing Qui Gon in shock.

"Are you…?" He nodded, his expression determined as her barely heard her. All of his concentration was going into helping her return to consciousness. Suddenly, the barriers went back up, forcing him out and into his own mind. He swore quietly and tried to probe her mind, only to meet a solid barricade. The two adults watched her tensely as she slowly returned to consciousness. Her aquamarine eyes scanned the room, taking in her surroundings, and the two adults sighing in relief.

"What…" She tried to sit up, only to have Shmi gently force her back down.

"You need to stay down. You're hurt." She said, giving her surrogate daughter a half smile. Qui Gon leaned against the wall, taking everything in. Aalia turned to look at him, realization crossing her face.

"You… you, and my uncle… and…" She stared at the wall, trying to figure everything out. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Everything's fine, do not worry young one." He said soothingly, sending a tendril of the Force her way to calm her down. Her muscles relaxed under the blanket, but she was still tense.

"Aalia, you need to tell us what happened last night." Shmi said quietly, sitting in the chair again. Aalia held her gaze for a moment, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"I just made my uncle angry, that's all." She said, trying to brush it off as nothing. Qui Gon shook his head.

"The truth, Aalia." He said gently, yet firm. She sighed heavily and stared at the wall across the room. After a few moments of silence.

"It all started a little while after I turned 11... Before then, my uncle was so kind. He was my best friend, and he was so nice. Then, after I had my first menstrual cycle, everything changed." She sighed a shuddering sigh and met Shmi's horrified gaze. The woman shook her head, realization hitting her.

"No…" She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. Aalia nodded.

"He forced me into prostitution." The words seemed to resonate in the air. She dropped her gaze to the blanket, ashamed. Qui Gon was stunned, Shmi was crying silently.

"He and Watto worked out a deal. It involves you and Anakin." Shmi lifted her head sharply. "If I didn't listen to my uncle, Watto would… would have your sensors blow you both up." She said shakily, her voice weak. Shmi was trembling in her chair, her mouth hanging open, agast. Qui Gon placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, offering what sympathy and comfort he could. Shmi looked up at him and sighed, meeting the young woman's tortured gaze once again.

"There was nothing I could do; I couldn't run away, I couldn't disobey my uncle, I couldn't protest. No matter how much I hated it, I had to. Most of the times, the 'clients' beat me pretty good." She turned her head to the left and pointed to a small scar on her neck.

"This one is from when a guy tried to kill me." She rubbed the mark subconsciously. "The other night, my uncle snapped. He was angry that I was late coming home the night of the storm. I missed three 'clients', and cost him a lot of money. He was so angry, he locked me in the basement. That's a pretty regular punishment for me. No food, no water, no nothing until he lets me out. Sometimes, he even beats me while I'm down there, then locks me back up." Another shiver went down her spine. She continued speaking, her voice slightly weaker and shakier. "Last night, he sent a 'client' down there with me. The man was talking about how I was worth nothing because I didn't have any parents. I snapped. I punched him square in the jaw. He…then he…raped me." She said, her voice breaking at the end. Heavy tears were running down Shmi's face. Qui Gon squeezed her shoulders again, not believing what he was hearing: the horrors the young teen was subjected to. "Then, once he was finished, he told my uncle what had happened. He got into a fight, and he kicked me out. If you hadn't come along when you did… he probably would've beat me to death." She looked at Qui Gon, trembling. Shmi let out a quiet sob and buried her face in her hands. Aalia let out a shuddering sigh and stared at her interlocking fingers.

"After all of these years, I had had enough. I was sick and tired of being told what to do, of being abused, of being treated like dirt by the only family I have left. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough. He slammed me into the wall and started screaming at me. He said, 'You know why you're stuck with me? Your mother was killed by your father! He tried to kill you too, but I saved you first. He was a Jedi, and was ashamed of you. He killed himself after. Your parents never loved you.' I knew he was lying, but…" Her tortured eyes filled with tears as she took a deep breath. "I always thought that my parents were out there somewhere, looking for me. I realized that, if they are alive, what are the odds of them finding me here?" She avoided the adults gaze and sniffed as a hot tear ran down her cheek.

"Aalia, wherever your parents are, I know that they love you." Shmi said, her voice shaking.

"And if your father really was a Jedi, I can assure you that he didn't kill your mother." Qui Gon said softly. Aalia looked at them with a small smile on her face. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You should get some rest." Shmi said, standing up and tucking the young woman in. Aalia laid her head on the pillow tentatively and looked at the two.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her mind sink into the warm, loving embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Qui Gon, Jar Jar, and Padme walked from the hovel to Watto's shop later that day. Padme was acting very belligerent

"It's not a good idea. What happens if he loses the race?" She asked as they walked. Qui Gon remained calm

"You leave the worrying to me." He said, giving her a small smile. Her brow furrowed as they continued.

"But the Queen will not agree."

"It's our only option, unless you can think of another option young handmaiden."

She sighed. "We could try another settlement…or contact Coruscant."

"We cannot risk contacting anyone at the moment. We were sent the message from Sio Bibble as an attempt to make a connection trace because the Trade Federation is looking for us. If we send a transmission out, they will find us." They turned a corner, silencing their conversation as two droids walked past them, watching them. "And as for trying another settlement, they might not have the parts there. We know the parts are here, and the faster we acquire them, the faster the Queen will be moved to safety." He said. The girl was stumped. She remained silent, until they reached the shop. She stopped him one final time, just before he entered the shop.

"Are you sure about this? We hardly know the boy… the Queen will not approve." She said firmly.

He shrugged. "The Queen does not need to know." He turned to enter the shop again.

"Well I don't approve." She said quietly, sitting on a carton outside of the shop. Qui Gon gave her a small smile over his shoulder and entered the shop. Anakin's face lit up when he saw his friend and started to speak, but Watto beat him to it.

"The boy says you want to a sponsor him ina the race. How can you be doing this? Not on Republic credits I think, huh?" He said with a small laugh. Qui Gon gave him a half smile and pulled a small data pad out of his pocket. He pressed a button and a hologram of the ship appeared, spinning slowly for Watto to inspect.

"Not bad, not bad. Nubian huh?" Watto said, engrossed in the image.

"It's in good order. Except for the parts I need." He said, pressing another button. The image vanished and he stowed the data pad back into his pocket. Watto nodded and thought for a moment, before smirking.

"Well what would the boy ride? He a smashed up my pod in the last race. Will take time to finish, eh?"

"It's not my fault! Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports! I actually saved the pod… mostly." Anakin gave the two a somewhat sheepish smile. Qui Gon gave him a reassuring smile as Watto resumed talking.

"That you did, huh? The boy is good, no doubts there…" He said, chuckling thoughtfully.

"I have recently acquired a pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built'." He said, giving Anakin a sideways look. Anakin flushed slightly, his face remaining expressionless, his eyes twinkling.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto said, laughing. Qui Gon smiled, chuckling quietly.

"So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy, we split the winnings, ehh… 50/50 I think."

"50/50? If it's going to be 50/50, then I suggest you front the cash for the entry." Qui Gon's eyes glinted with an idea. "If we win, you keep all of the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose… you keep my ship." He hesitated, letting the words sink in. "Either way, you win." He shrugged. Anakin looked nervous. After a few moments of thinking, Watto faced the Jedi again.

"Deal!" He said, shaking Qui Gon's hand. He smiled, gave Anakin a nod, and left the shop, joining the others outside. He gestured to Padme and Jar Jar, who followed him. After a few moments of silence, Padme ran up to walk by Qui Gon's side.

"So?"

"Everything's going exactly as we planned." He said with a small smile. Padme returned the smile uneasily. She was worried about the boy. Qui Gon noticed this and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine." He said to the young woman. She looked up at the tall man and nodded. Jar Jar, behind them, called up front.

"So, whatsa we doin now?"

"Wait for Anakin to come home." Qui Gon said as the group turned a corner. The hovel came back into sight. Padme smiled softly, a strange sense of comfort coming over her.

* * *

Anakin stood outside, working on the pod. Jar Jar and Padme were helping him as best as they could. Jar Jar was surprisingly good at mechanics, which surprised everyone. He called the two over to help him with some wiring when some other children entered the yard.

"Padme, Jar Jar, this is Kitster, Seek, Amee, Wald, and Karine." He pointed out each person individually. Everyone waved or called a greeting to the two. Qui Gon and R2 came over to see what was happening now.

"Qui Gon, R2, these are my friends: Amee, Seek, Wald, Karine, and Kitster." He smiled and started to go back to work, when he realized that something was wrong with Qui Gon. The Jedi was staring at Karine, his face pale. After a moment, he regained his composure and shook his head slightly. Anakin watched him for another moment, concerned, before he went back to work.

"Wow, a real Astro-Droid!" Kitster exclaimed, giving his friend an incredulous look. Anakin gave him a big grin, finally fixing the wiring. He turned to the group as Kitster continued talking. "How'd you get so lucky?"

"That's not even the half of it." Anakin said excitedly, pausing for dramatic effect. "I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" He grinned triumphantly. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"What?!" Kitster was the first to speak. "With this?"

"**You're such a joke Ani."** Wald laughed. Anakin's gaze narrowed.

"You've been working on that thing for years. It's never gonna run." Amee said snootily. Anakin felt devastated.

"Come on, lets go play ball. Keep it up Ani, and you're gonna end up being bug squash!" Seek said coldly, running off with Wald and Amee. Karine and Kitster stayed with their friend.

"Thanks for staying guys." He whispered. The two gave him a big smile.

"Of course we're staying Ani." Karine smiled. Qui Gon, on the other side of the yard, tensed slightly at her voice, but didn't speak. Anakin noticed, however.

"But you don't even know if this thing will run!" Kitster said, gesturing to the pod. Jar Jar was babbling something at the other end. Anakin assumed he was talking to Padme or Qui Gon and ignored him.

"It will. Trust me." Qui Gon approached him, handing him something.

"I think it's time we found out." His voice sounded shaky at first. "Here, use this power charge."

"Yes sir!" Anakin said excitedly. Qui Gon took the two children by the hands and led them away.

"Come along." He said, smiling down at the two. The girl looked so much like the boy, they could have been siblings. She had the same tanned skin, dark hair and eyes, and was short for her age. Qui Gon shook his head again and looked back to Anakin. Padme was leading Jar Jar away from the ship, who was grinning sheepishly and babbling nonsense. He sighed to himself, a faint smile crossing his lips. Anakin plugged the power pack in and started the ship. The engines came to life with a roar. Qui Gon put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"It's working! It's working!!" Anakin cried out happily. The two children, Padme, and Jar Jar cheered. Qui Gon looked up to Shmi, who was still standing on the porch of the house, looking a little upset.

* * *

The second sunset was just starting when the children stopped their game and looked up at the sky.

"We've gotta get home Ani!" Kitster said with a smile. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"You children shouldn't walk home alone at this time of night. I'll go with you." Padme said with a smile. Qui Gon shook his head. He stepped closer to the young woman and spoke quietly to her.

"I'll go. If something happens to you, the Queen will have my head." She regarded his words for a moment before nodding. He returned the nod and walked over to the children, placing a hand on each of their backs.

"Come along kids, I'll walk home with you." He said with a smile. The children cheered and bade Anakin goodbye. The small group walked through the dim streets, the children oblivious to the Darkness that seemed to cover the area. Qui Gon shuddered and focused on the Light of the Force and spoke.

"Where do you two live?" Kitster pointed to the right.

"A few streets over. It's in the middle of the street."

"Are you two siblings?"

"Yep." The girl said with a smile. The voice twisted Qui Gon's heart for a moment as the passed an empty street. Vendors and shopkeepers were shutting up for the night, and everyone was heading indoors.

"How old are you two?" He asked as Karine led them down a street.

"I'm 11, Karine's 8." Kitster said, letting go of the Jedi's hand and running with Karine to hug a woman standing in the middle of the street.

"I was worried sick! Where were you two?" She asked, picking Karine up and hugging her close. She gave Qui Gon a wary look, her grip tightening on her children.

"We were at Ani's house. Qui Gon made sure we got home safe." Kitster said, pointing to the man. She nodded curtly at the boy before looking at him again.

"I'm Qui Gon Jinn. I'm a friend of Shmi's." He said, sending waves of reassurance to the worried woman. Her children looked just like her: dark hair and eyes, tanned skin, and slightly vertically challenged.

"Thank you for making sure they got home alright." She said with a smile. He nodded. She ushered the children into the house without another word, shutting the door behind her. Qui Gon sighed and turned to return to the hovel, his mind spinning. There was no doubt that Karine was her mother's child. Still, it was a little unnerving to hear another child address as such. He sighed again, feeling old. He put a hand on the back of his neck and rolled it, hearing it crack in a few places. He also felt the chain of Karine's necklace on the back of his neck. A pang of sadness struck his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the Force take away the sadness and hurt.

* * *

Later that night, Qui Gon on the balcony of the porch, pondering Obi Wan's words.

'_Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!' _He sighed and turned his commlink over in his hand. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He stood up and entered the hovel. Padme and Jar Jar were asleep, and Shmi was helping Anakin get ready for bed. Everyone had to wake up early for the race tomorrow. He silently crept over to Aalia's room. The young woman was fast asleep still, just as she had been earlier in the afternoon, after she had talked to him and Shmi. He gently pressed a chip against her head wound. Once it had some blood on it, he silently left the room. She slept on, oblivious. He walked quickly back out to the porch and turned his commlink back on.

"Obi Wan."

"Master."

"I need another analysis."

"Another blood sample?"

"A different one this time." He said, tension rolling off of him in waves. Obi Wan could sense it in his voice.

"Master? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." After a moment, he received an OK from Obi Wan. He inserted the chip and waited. Obi Wan spoke tentatively.

"Master…"

"What is it?"

"The machine says…" He heard Obi Wan chuckle in disbelief.

"Well, what does it say?" He asked, feeling somewhat impatient. Obi Wan's shocked reply came a moment later.

"It says that the blood sample can't be associated with registered person, as with the previous one… but it says that it closely resembles your blood." He said. There was a silence between the two before Qui Gon spoke.

"How high is the midi-chlorian count?"

"Let me check… definitely lower than the other one, but still quite high." Qui Gon sighed.

"Can you check paternity?"

"Master?" There was a moment of stunned silence between the two. Qui Gon heard beeping on the other side of the call.

"Unidentified parents. But for possible relatives… you're listed Master." Obi Wan said slowly, trying to process everything. Qui Gon nodded, not really surprised.

"Master, what does this mean?" He asked again. Qui Gon shook his head slowly and sighed.

"I'm not sure…" He said, experiencing déjà vu. Obi Wan sighed.

"Master, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" He asked shyly, not wanting to strike a nerve.

"Possibly." He said quietly and hung up abruptly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, wondering just how much of a coincidence it was that they had to land here.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short. Writer's block is starting, not fun :D *huggs* Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty good response. :D I love all of you reviewers! *huggs* They mean so much to me**

* * *

Obi Wan turned off his comm link and leaned back in the co-pilot's chair, his head spinning. He knew what his Master was thinking: he thought that he had found Karine. Obi Wan sighed heavily, his head falling into his hands. A few years ago, Qui Gon had felt a flare along his bond with Karine. Ever since then he had been determined to find the daughter that he hoped was still alive, somewhere. He had grounded by the Council for a while because he had become so obsessed with finding her. They didn't believe that she was still alive, but Qui Gon was certain that she had somehow survived. Obi Wan loved his Master like a father, but sometimes… He sighed and was just about to exit the cockpit as the captain entered.

"Ah, Kenobi."

"Captain." He inclined his head in a small nod.

"Do you know when the others are returning?" He asked, sitting in the pilots seat, locking up the ship for the night. Obi Wan sat back in the copilots seat, helping with the lockup.

"Around midday tomorrow."

"This plan is risky." Panaka said after a moment of silence. Obi Wan turned to face him. His dark eyes were filled with concern.

"I know you're concerned about the Queen." Obi Wan said soothingly. "But this plan will succeed." The captain gave him a half of a smile and turned back to the console.

"At least it better." He muttered to himself, holding his comm link tightly.

* * *

Qui Gon awoke just as the first rays of the sun came over the horizon. He sat up and stretched. Within moments, Anakin tiptoed into the room, not realizing that Qui Gon was awake. He made it halfway across the room before he realized that he was being watched. He jumped and gave the Jedi a sheepish smile. Qui Gon chuckled and rested his elbows on his legs, leaning forward to talk to the young boy.

"You should be getting some more sleep. It's going to be a hard day for you." Anakin paled slightly.

"I'm nervous, I could hardly sleep last night. I'll be fine." He said confidently. Qui Gon chuckled quietly, patting the sofa next to him. Anakin sat next to him and gave him a smile.

"Why are you up this early?"

"I always wake up this early Ani. I was going to meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Meditation is sort of like a Jedi mind trick. It's when a Jedi relaxes completely and sinks into the Force. It gives Jedi emotional control and strengthens our connection with the Force."

"Is it hard?'

"For some it is. For myself, it comes naturally. Sometimes, I find meditation more relaxing and replenishing than sleep."

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "So you don't sleep?"

"No Ani." Qui Gon laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I am still human, I need sleep." Anakin flushed slightly and stood up, walking over to the door. He cracked it open and peered outside. The sky painted pink, red, and orange hues, with the few rays of the sun spreading out through the colors. He felt the still cool dawn air gently playing with his sandy hair and smiled. It wasn't often that he felt anything relatively cool around here. He turned around and shut the door, only to see that Qui Gon was gone. The door to Aalia's room was cracked open. He smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen.

Qui Gon sat at the girl's bedside, cleaning her head wound again. He tenderly inspected the gash, checking for infection. As he put a new bandage on, he poured healing energies into her battered body. She would heal physically, and she was almost as good as new. Mentally, he had no idea how she was holding up as well as she was. It was almost like it never even happened. He gently reached into her mind, only to find something that shocked him greatly.

* * *

Anakin came out of his bedroom, dressed and ready for the day. His mother and Padme were talking in the kitchen.

"Where's Qui Gon?" He asked, his stomach turning a little faster now that it was a few seconds ago.

"He went to go talk to Watto. We're going to meet him there." Padme said with a smile.

"He took Jar Jar with him." Shmi added. Anakin opened his mouth to respond when suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. They all looked to see Aalia walking slowly towards the table, a pained smile on her face. Shmi stood up quickly and tried to lead her back to the bedroom.

"No… really, I'm alright." She protested.

"You're still hurt."

"So what? You're not gonna let me leave the room until I'm 100% healed?" She said, raising her eyebrow. Shmi smiled softly and nodded.

"Ok, you can have something to eat, but you can't go to the race. You're still too hurt." Aalia's mouth fell open.

"But I have to go!"

"No. Qui Gon and I both know that you're too injured still to go. You've been through quite an ordeal. You'll be staying here." With that, Shmi left the kitchen. Aalia glared down at the table. Padme and Anakin, feeling the tension, quietly left her alone. She angrily wiped a tear away from her cheek and looked out the window, her gaze steely as the group left the hovel.

* * *

Qui Gon felt a flash of anger along the Force. He tried to trace it, but it was gone too quickly. He shook his head slightly and returned his attention to Watto.

"I'll take that bet." He said confidently. He watched as the Toydarian's face lost it's smug look and gave way to one of shock. "I'll wager my racing pod against… say… the boy and his mother?"

"No pod is worth two slaves, not by a long shot!" He hissed angrily.

"The boy then." He tried haggling. Watto looked for a loophole for a moment, getting frustrated. He then pulled a two colored dice out of a pouch on his belt. He turned it over in his fingers as he spoke.

"We'll let fate decide then, eh? Blue; the boy. Red… his mother." He smirked sarcastically and tossed the cube to the ground. Qui Gon raised his hand and summoned just enough of the Force to make the cube fall, face up, on blue. He smiled softly. Watto looked at the cube in anger and clenched his fists, his face inches away from the Jedi's. Qui Gon shrugged and kept his amused laugh to himself.

"You may have wona the small toss outlander, but you won't wina the race, so it makes no difference!" He growled, flying towards the mouth of the hanger. Jar Jar turned to Qui Gon.

"He'sa not happy me thinks."

"No, but he'll be angrier after the race, I promise you." He said with a small smile, walking to meet the others, who had just arrived with the pod.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked the older man, who had walked over to Shmi's eopie.

"I'll explain later." He said with a small smile. "Good morning." He helped Shmi off of the creature.

"Good morning." She returned his smile. "Everyone's here, except Aalia. She wasn't too keen on being left behind, but I made her stay."

"Good. She may be better physically, but mentally, she's still injured. I've seen the extent of the damage… I'm afraid that it may take her years to recover from the mental trauma." Shmi's brow furrowed as she went deep in thought.

"I checked on her this morning before I left." He started, needing to inform her of his findings. She met his gaze and nodded, sensing that something was wrong. "I cleaned her head wound and re bandaged it."

"Thank you. I would have, but I-"

"It's no problem." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm unsure how to tell you this... but I used the Force to speed up her healing. As I did, I noticed that she had incredibly strong mental shields erected." Shmi looked confused.

"Alright...? I'm afraid I don't understand." She shook her head slightly. He made sure nobody was eavesdropping and continued.

"The particular shields that she had up are shields that we teach younglings at the Jedi Temple. Most can not successfully erect one until the age of 11, after a few years of training. Aalia is 15, but she hasn't had any Jedi training. How she was able to create that shield and keep me out is beyond me. The only conclusion that I can reach is that the girl is extremely Force sensitive." Shmi's eyes widened slightly. "The other night, I had a blood sample of hers tested. She is indeed Force sensitive."

"Will you be taking her with you to be trained?" She asked, hopeful that the girl could get away from this horrible place.

"If I can get her freed, and if she is willing, then yes. But I'm not sure if I can get her free."

"The children deserve better than this." She whispered, her voice shaky.

"The thing that worries me is; does her uncle know that she's Force sensitive? And if he does, is he suppressing her?" He wondered aloud.

"How could he do that?"

"Drugging her food, or a Force suppression collar." He said slowly.

"She cooks the food over there, he couldn't drug it. I wonder if that necklace she wears is a collar..." She said, looking up at the older man in shock. He thought back to the thin black necklace that the girl always wore, the tight one that was more like a choker...

"That's possible. Very possible." He said, lost in his thoughts now. Shmi gasped quietly and slumped against the pod, her knees trembling.

"What can we do to help her?"

He sighed slowly, thinking. "Next time I see her, I'll need to see the necklace to see if it truly is a Force Suppression collar. If it is, I might be able to remove it. There are two types of collars: ones that can be removed with the Force, so that the wearer cannot remove it manually, and one that only the one who put it on the wearer can remove. If they cannot or will not remove it, we can have the manufacturer at the Temple remove it. We have them made to suppress Force sensitive prisoners. One may have been lost or stolen..." He sighed and shook his head.

"We can't worry about it right now. Now, Anakin needs us." Shmi nodded and walked over to her son's side, her legs shaky after all that she had heard.

Qui Gon suddenly felt Padme's eyes on his, appalled. He turned to her, Ani, and Kitster. "Kitster's right, I'll win this time." Anakin said Qui Gon put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gave him a warm smile.

"Of course you will." He looked up to meet Padme's shocked gaze. He gave her a look that told her to trust him. She sighed, but gave him a slight nod.

* * *

Aalia laid on the bed that she had been confined to, still frustrated. She knew that something was going to happen at the race, but Shmi and Qui Gon still thought she was too hurt to go. She scoffed quietly and threw the blankets back, swinging her feet around and onto the cool floor. She had been hurt worse than this before, this wasn't that bad. She stood up, her knees popping as her weight settled onto her joints. She stretched her arms out in front of her and smiled. She twisted her neck, hearing it crack. As she looked to the left, she saw change of her clothes in a pile on a chair. She smiled after a moment and grabbed them, running to the fresher.

* * *

Qui Gon noticed that Sebulba was over at Anakin's pod and knew that he was trying to anger the boy. He walked over slowly and the alien creature quickly went back to his own pod.

"All set Ani?"

"Yup." the boy said confidently. Qui Gon lifted him up and into the speeder. Anakin laughed.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." He said. He wanted to use a crude test to see just how Forceful the boy really was. Anakin nodded.

"I will."

"May the Force be with you." He said with a smile. He handed Anakin his helmet and smoothed his hair down, praying to the Force that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Aalia jogged through the nearly empty streets of Mos Espa. Almost everyone was watching the race. It felt so good to stretch her muscles again. She had always loved running: the feel of the wind through her hair and on her skin, the tight, tense feel of her muscles, the strained feeling in her lungs as she tried to keep rhythmic breaths. Something about it just made her feel so free and at peace. She weaved through the hovels and shops at a steady pace. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her ears pricked up. She was either being watched or followed. She slowed down minutely and glanced to the left and right, as if she was looking for someone. As she did so, she secretly looked behind her. All she saw was an elderly woman at a stand and a black droid, floating behind her a distance. She shrugged and continued, and before long, she was at the race. She grinned triumphantly and entered the stadium, her plan working so far.

* * *

Qui Gon left Anakin's pod and made his way to Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar on the viewing platform. He gave Shmi a warm, comforting smile as he boarded the platform. It began to rise like a lift.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked. He could tell that she was really the nervous one, not Anakin.

"He's fine." He said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She gave him a small smile.

"You Jedi are far too reckless." Padme started heatedly. "The Queen-"

"Trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." He said patiently, cutting across her smoothly. She glared at him as he turned and faced the racers waiting to start.

"You assume too much." She said coolly. He met her gaze for a moment before she dropped hers to the floor. Jar Jar was talking to one of the other occupants of the lift, not realizing that he was ignoring the Gungan. Padme leaned forward, resting her arms on the rim of the lift. A person shifted near her, bumping into her. Padme stumbled and fell into Qui Gon. He caught her and as the person addressed them.

"Sorry." The person mumbled, their voice quiet.

"It's fine, really." Padme said with a smile.

"No harm done." The Jedi said slowly. The woman nodded and walked to another part of the lift. She was wearing a red cloak that was pulled over her head and face. Only her eyes were visible. She looked nervous and frightened. Qui Gon watched her for a moment before he turned back to the soon to start race. Shmi was speaking to another spectator on the platform, and Jar Jar and Padme were deep in discussion about the different species of aliens watching the race. Qui Gon slowly and carefully made his way over to where to woman stood, alone.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have the time?" He asked kindly. She refused to meet his gaze as she answered.

"Thank you." He said, bowing slightly. As he did, his foot caught the edge of her cloak. He dragged his foot back quickly, making the cloak fall off in a whisper of cloth. She cried out and stepped back, slamming into the wall of the lift. He crossed his arms and looked down at the woman accusatorily.

"Hello Aalia."

Aalia cursed quietly and met his gaze. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I really do feel better, and I couldn't miss this race-" She stopped abruptly as Qui Gon raised a hand.

"I understand. I would've done the same thing if I was you." He said. She smiled softly. "However, my concern is the state of your mental well-being."

"So you think I'm going crazy?" She asked harshly. Her hand went up to her neck and she fumbled with the necklace around her throat.

"No, but I think that this event will have a lasting impact on you. You've been through a traumatic event. I'm surprised that you're holding up as well as you have been. I would've cracked a long time ago." He said, giving her a half smile.

"No matter how bad it sounds, I've been through worse than being beaten like this." She whispered, leaning against the back of the platform. He stood next to her, waiting patiently for her to talk if she wanted to. She sighed shakily and swept her light brown hair out of her face. She sat on the floor slowly. He copied her and gave her an understanding look, letting her know that he was there for her. She sighed again before she started talking.

"My uncle having me work as a prostitute really was bad, but that didn't happen that often really. He made me do other things too…" She stared at her knees as she spoke, her voice becoming more and more unstable.

"I've been forced to steal from people: my neighbors, his enemies, and even my few friends. I've been forced to kill even." She whispered the last part. Shock radiated through Qui Gon as he listened to her. "My uncle's always wanted to work against the Republic. He said that they hurt him long ago. He's always taught me to hate the Republic, and especially the Jedi. But no matter what he told me, I never could. Whenever anyone came through that was part of the Republic, I did anything I could to help them. I'd get my punishment later." A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the severe beatings that he bestowed upon her. Qui Gon noticed and put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her as best as he could.

"Every now and then, when I disobeyed him, he'd get creative with the punishments. He told me once, that if I was so willing to help out any 'Republic scum', then I should get to act like one. He forced me to go to another colony and find some men who owed him a lot of money. He told me that if I didn't get the money from them, that I would have to kill them."

"What did you do?" He asked quietly, feeling bad for her. She shook her head.

"I had no choice, I had to kill them. If I didn't, he'd kill Ani and Shmi. That was always the threat. He knew that if he threatened to kill me, it wouldn't have as much effect as threatening someone I cared about would." She was trembling now. The others in the lift never even noticed the exchange going on between the two. He pulled her closer and tried to comfort her.

"I wish I could help erase the pain young one," He said quietly after a moment, "but only you can. I can help, if you let me. It will be hard, but I know that you can get through this. You're strong, one of the strongest individuals I've ever met." She blushed at his praise. He stood up and offered her a hand. She stared at it warily for a moment, before slowly taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet. He kept an arm around her shoulders and led her to Shmi and the others. Shmi started to talk, but he shook his head. Shmi nodded slowly and turned back to the race.

He remembered his first kill. He could remember it almost perfectly: he and his Master had been on Alderaan, he was about 16 or 17, a little older than Aalia. They had been captured by a group of terrorists after about a week of attempted negotiations between the group and the government. They had demanded that the government handed over the section of land under discussion, and allow them to rule independently. The Jedi had been taken prisoner to prevent any confrontations. He and his Master had been locked in separate cells, both drugged beyond belief, both missing their lightsaber, and neither comprehending where they were. They both received severe beatings daily. They had been prisoners for almost a standard month before they could escape. Qui Gon knocked the guard that brought him a midday meal out and donned his uniform and armor. He then went to rescue his Master, who was in the middle of another beating. The guards fought with him, and it got to the point where he had to kill their captors to allow he and his Master to escape. He remembered the faces of the young men, barely older than himself, that had died at his hand. He remembered the pain that had ripped through his heart when he realized what he had done. He remembered how his Master hadn't offered any solace to his anguish once they were safe. How he had almost been praising the young man for killing. He remembered curling up on his bed, plagued by nightmares and irrational thoughts: of being expelled from the Order, of the men coming back to haunt him, of his Master relinquishing him. All he wanted was his Master to help him, but he never did.

"Qui Gon." Shmi's voice seemed to come from a far, but it brought him back to the present. He focused his attention to the balcony where the rest of the stadium was watching. Jabba the Hutt slithered onto the balcony and called out in Huttese. Qui Gon smiled softly as he recalled the familiar Hutt. He had been sent to negotiate with the Hutt and his clan multiple times, either over comm link or when he traveled to the Temple. He wondered briefly if he would recognize him as they watched the race. He watched as Jabba bit the head off of what looked almost like a frog, and spit it at a gong, starting the race. All of the speeders took off, except for two: Ani, and another racer. He heard Aalia swear quietly next to him as her friend stalled. After a minute of frustrated trying, Anakin got the pod started and raced after the rest of the pack.

* * *

**Sorry, but I didn't want to re account the whole race. And I know that you guys probably don't want me to recite exactly what happens, word for word like in the movie. :D Thanks**

* * *

Sebulba's pod suddenly exploded, sending him flying. The last whole piece of pod skidded along, the alien inside swearing. Aalia and Padme jumped up and down, cheering. Jar Jar danced next to the man he had been talking the entire time, who held his head in his hands and cursed loudly. Qui Gon put an arm around a still trembling Shmi, who stared in disbelief as her son raced alone to the end of the race. The platform began it's downward descent as the group impatiently waited to greet the boy. Finally, the door opened and Padme and Shmi ran out first, closely followed by Qui Gon and Aalia. Jar Jar ran after Aalia, but tripped over his own feet and knocked everyone behind him down. Qui Gon reached the boy first as he ripped his goggles off and jumped up, a huge grin on his face. The Jedi lifted the boy onto his shoulders as others surrounded them, cheering. Shmi and the girls worked their way to the front of the crowd, tears streaming down Shmi's face.

"MOM, I DID IT!" Anakin screamed ecstatically. Aalia looked over to where Watto was watching the race. He looked confused and furious. She smirked at his anger. Suddenly, to the Toydarian's right, she saw her uncle sitting, glaring at the boy. He turned slightly and made direct eye contact with her. The gaze he gave her sent a chill down her spine. She had never seen a look filled with such hate. She knew, given the chance, at that particular moment, he could have killed her. She shuddered slightly, but didn't let her fear show. She held her head up, squared her shoulders and gave him a small smirk. His dark eyes widened minutely and his face turned red from anger. She turned back to her friend, her light brown hair brushing against her back. She felt a slight rush of pride run through her mind, and suddenly, Qui Gon turned his head slightly and gave her a wink. Her grin grew wider and, for the first time in a long time, she laughed, a real laugh.

* * *

Qui Gon heard Padme sigh in relief as the sleek silver ship came into view. They were only about a kilometer away. He took a deep breath and reached out for his Empathy Link with Obi Wan.

_'Obi Wan.'_

_'Master._' Obi Wan's sigh of relief was obvious through their bond._ 'Are you close?'_

_'Yes, we're about a kilometer away.' _

_'Good, I'm all set to install the hyper drive, I just need the parts.'_

_'All right. We shouldn't be long.'_

_'Yes Master. The Captain and I will be awaiting your arrival.' _

* * *

Qui Gon finally reached Watto's shop after he had traveled back from the ship. He tied the eopie up and entered the shop. Watto looked up as he entered and scowled, obviously hoping that he had forgotten about Anakin.

"The boya's sensor is deactivated. He can be a taken off world now." He grumbled. Qui Gon quickly searched the Toydarian's mind and discovered that this was true. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Watto grumbled something and handed him a data pad to sign. He signed it quickly and handed it back. The blue creature reluctantly signed it as well and placed it in a drawer.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something else." Qui Gon said after a moment. Watto looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"I was wondering who had technical ownership over Aalia, you or her uncle?" Watto gazed at him hardly for a minute before speaking.

"Her uncle, Deckaawn Broseler. He owns her. She just works here because he makes her." Qui Gon nodded and promptly left the shop, a new plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Aalia cried out in pain as she struck the wall. She groaned quietly, sliding down the wall and slumping on the floor. There was a thin trail of blood on the wall where her head had hit. Deckaawn grabbed the front of her tunic and pulled her up. She moaned in pain and opened her eyes, meeting his steely gaze.

"First you run out on me, then I see you with that Skywalker kid at the race, and that guy?!" He held her tighter and slammed her against the wall again. She let out another cry and reached into her mind, searching for the warm, comforting, loving spot that always made any beating bearable. He slapped her, so hard her head crashed into the cold wall.

"You think you could just leave like that?!" He snarled in her ear. She cringed away from him as best as she could, the toes of her shoes just barely brushing the floor.

"You told me to get out!" She choked out, a lone tear cascading from her cheek, twisting and turning until it hit the floor below.

"I did no such thing!!" He growled, throwing her to the corner on the other side of the room. She hit the floor, sliding and hitting the cabinets. She scrambled to her feet, just barely avoiding the knives that fell. One of the largest fell, point buried into the floor, in the exact point her heart had been a moment before.

She stood up, shaking slightly as she stood on the other side of the room. He walked closer, menacing and threatening. She took a step backwards, her chest heaving as she struggled to take a deep breath in. She knew that she had at least two broken ribs, probably more. Other than that, just bruises. She glanced towards the locked door, hoping that, somehow, she would be rescued. But, knowing that things like that rarely happened in real life, she stretched her hand out, just inches shy of the closest knife. Suddenly, it skidded across the floor, closing the gap and landing in her palm. She stared at it in amazement. Her uncle bellowed, furious, and charged at her. The knife suddenly slipped from her sweaty grasp, and she was defenseless. She closed her eyes and slumped against the wall, tired of the abuse, tired of the strenuous labor day after day, tired of all of the things she had to go through. She heard a humming nearby and knew that she was on the brink of Death. She reached out in her mind for the comforting spot and clung to it, waiting for Death's sweet embrace.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't about to die. She ripped her eyes opened. There was a wall of brown in front of her, protectively guarding her from her deranged uncle, who lay against the far wall, unconscious. She realized that she had been holding her breath and gasped, her lungs crying out painfully as she did so. The wall turned, and Qui Gon Jinn looked down at her, his face calm, his eyes blue fire.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice gentle, yet firm. She nodded after a moment of stunned silence. He returned the nod and extinguished his lightsaber. She stared at the weapon for a moment in shock. He extended a hand and gently pulled her upright. She leaned on him, her legs wobbling weakly. He helped her over to a chair and knelt next to her as she sat down.

"What happened?" She took another deep breath, wincing as fire spread throughout her ribcage.

"I came home to get my belongings. Shmi said I could stay with her and Ani until things were sorted out with my uncle. I thought that he'd be at the cantina or something, I had no idea he'd be waiting for me…" She whimpered quietly and began sobbing. Qui Gon rubbed small circles on her back, watching Deckaawn warily. She sniffed after a few minutes and wiped her bright green eyes. He chuckled softly.

"I thought your eyes were aquamarine." He said with a smile. She laughed and shook her head.

"They change. They're most often blue, sometimes green, rarely aquamarine."

"They're the same shade of that of my apprentice. That's why I noticed." He smiled softly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Deckaawn moaned in pain and slowly sat up, holding his head. Qui Gon's face turned stony and he stood up, gently pushing Aalia towards the door.

"Go." He muttered quietly. She nodded and ran into the next room. Her curiosity got the better of her though, and she couldn't leave the house. She leaned against the door and pressed her ear to the cold wall, listening carefully.

"Hello Deckaawn." Qui Gon said, his voice low. She heard a humming noise, and realized that he had his lightsaber on again.

"You…you monster…" Her uncle hissed. She heard him spit on the ground. "You murderer."

"I'm no murderer. If anything, you are the murderer." She heard him chuckle coldly. "You're mistake all those years ago is going to cost you your life."

"Would you really kill me Qui Gon?" He said sarcastically. She felt the comforting spot in her mind dissipate and she began to panic. What was going on?

"If I did, I'd have good reason too." She heard the floor creaking as someone moved. "I'm sure that the Force would forgive me." "The Force. Look at what good the Force has done for anyone. It killed her. Both of them."

"Not both of them." He growled, his voice filled with fury and hatred.

"Yes. Both of them. The Force killed them both, and left you alone in the world: to pathetically grieve and search for the rest of what little remains of your life." She heard a click, and the humming stopped.

"I'm not going to kill you now." She heard her uncle chuckle once, coldly as Qui Gon spoke. "But you will release Aalia, immediately."

"Never. Why should I?"

"I'm sure that the Hutts would be more than happy to discuss this with us. It's been a while since I've seen Jabba…" She knew that her uncle owed Jabba a large sum of money, and knew that he would do anything to not be taken to him. She felt her stomach drop into her knees: she was being freed.

"You have no pull over the Hutts." He hissed.

"I've seen the Hell that you've put her through. I'm sure that once the Hutts hear of it all, things will change."

After a few moments of tense silence, she heard her uncle speak again. "Fine. You win for now, Jedi." He cursed quietly. She knew instantly that he was using a Jedi mind trick on him, or he wouldn't have given in so easily. Her uncle, a coward he may be, but he was smart. He knew that he'd have the favor of the Hutts over a Jedi. She sat against the wall, trembling. She was going to be free. Suddenly, she heard a chirping noise and felt a burning on her wrist. She cried out and rubbed at the wound as her tracking sensor clinked onto the ground. She stared at it in amazement and picked it up. She turned it over in her fingers, marveling at the small device that had kept her prisoner here for her entire life. Because of the tiny chip, she had been beaten almost daily, tortured, raped, forced to kill, forced to steal, and been forced to watch people she had befriended be killed and tortured in front of her. Now, she was free. For the first time in her short life, she was able to do whatever she wanted to. She didn't have to worry about being killed. She was safe.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I've had writers block and a personal issue at home… Sorry that its not that good… :/ Reviews would really help :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW, almost immediate response from some people :D That means a lot, it really does.**

* * *

Qui Gon exited the house, feeling slightly ashamed. He had felt the Dark Side whispering to him the entire time he was "speaking" with Deckaawn. He had used the Force to influence his mind, and had used a Sleep suggestion after the man had freed her. But, Aalia was free, and that was the important part. He sighed and looked out onto the street. Aalia was sitting, her back against the hovel, staring at the tracking sensor she held in her fingers. He stood next to her. After a moment she met his gaze, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Why?" He arced an eyebrow questioningly. She took a shaky, deep breath and continued. "Why would you go through all of this to free me: a slave girl that you met only a few days ago?"

"No one should ever have to go through what you've gone through." He said quietly. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she stared across the street, clinging to his words.

"You are strong in the Force. You're meant for so much more than this. Your uncle hid your own abilities from you." With that, she looked at him, confused. He knelt down next to her.

"Your necklace is actually a Force suppression collar." Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her throat.

"I may be able to remove it. I'm not positive though." He said hesitantly. Her wide, water filled eyes met his.

"Will you try? Please…" her voice resembled that of a small child. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll try, but I might not be able to. Don't be too disappointed if I can't." She nodded, sat up straight and turned her head to the right.

"If I can, when the Force returns to you, it might be a little over-whelming, so be ready." He warned. She nodded and braced herself. He took a deep breath and reached out for the familiarity of the Force himself. He searched the necklace, realizing that only Deckaawn could unlock it. But, he wasn't Force sensitive. He opened his eyes, and a moment later, her crestfallen, pale blue ones met his.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to wait until we reach Coruscant to have it taken off." He stood up, his knees popping slightly. He grimaced and chuckled.

"I'm getting old…" He looked at her. She was sitting against the wall, looking up at him in shock.

"Coruscant?"

"Yes… you didn't think that I'd free you then just leave you here, did you?" He smiled softly. She looked at the ground incredulously then back at him.

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple?" Her whisper barely met his ear.

"If you want to come with us, then we'd be happy to have you." He replied, offering her a hand. She bit her lip as she thought. After a few moments, she smiled and took the hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I'll come." She said breathlessly, an excited grin spreading across her face. He returned the smile.

"Good, because you are talented and Forceful… and I've taken a liking to you kid." He grinned, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She blushed slightly and her smile grew wider. The two began walking towards the Skywalker residence. Unknown to the both of them, the Empathy Link they already had was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

* * *

Qui Gon met Aalia a few streets away from where Ani and Shmi lived. She had already said goodbye to the woman, and wasn't surprised when she saw Ani with the older man. Her friend's eyes were bloodshot, and he still had a tear clinging onto the edge of his jaw. He came to a complete stop when he saw her, leaning up against a building, waiting for them.

"Ready?" She asked, noticing Anakin's shocked look. Qui Gon nodded and gave her a gentle smile.

"You're coming too?" He questioned with a grin. She nodded. His grin grew wider as Qui Gon started off. She adjusted her pack on her left shoulder and followed him, Anakin just behind her. They walked in comfortable silence to the edge of the settlement, when Aalia turned and looked over her shoulder. Anakin walked past her, heeding his mother's words and not looking back. A sudden breeze whipped sand and her hair around her face as she absorbed the image of the hovels and huts into her memory. She sighed quietly and gripped the strap of her pack tighter.

"You can stay if you wish." A deep voice said behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Qui Gon standing a little ways off, watching her. She shook her head and took one last look back before she ran to catch up with the two boys. Qui Gon gave her a soft smile as they continued onward.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched. Qui Gon turned his head minutely, meeting her worried gaze. He motioned for her to move out of the way. As soon as she did, he ignited his lightsaber, swung it behind them and cut a black spherical shape in half. Ani yelped and fell onto the ground, looking at the older man in panic. Aalia dropped to her friend's side and helped him to his feet as the Jedi examined the pieces of the droid.

"What-what was that?" Anakin gasped, trembling slightly.

"A probe droid… we're being followed." Aalia noticed how the tone of his voice changed and shivered, despite the extreme desert heat. "Come on." He said. The group took off running.

* * *

Aalia reached for her canteen and finished it off, not even breaking her stride as the cool, refreshing, energizing liquid ran down her parched throat. It felt as if every grain of sand in the desert had embedded itself in her throat. It felt as if all of the heat of the desert was concentrated on her, but she pressed on. She could see the top of the massive mound of sand they had to climb up. Qui Gon, barely in front of her, reached the top a moment before she did. She stopped and gasped in amazement. Through the lazy, sandy wind she could see a shining silver ship, gleaming in the sunlight. The sight was breathtaking. She knew in that moment that this was real. She knew that she was really free, and that she was going to become a Jedi. The realization hit her, and her heart seemed to expand as the immense joy washed over her. Qui Gon seemed to sense her elation, because he looked over to her and gave her a big smile and a relieved laugh.

"Hopefully the hyper drive is installed so we can leave." He said, slightly breathless. Anakin reached the top and stood next to her, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He raised his sandy brown head and looked at the sight ahead of them. He gaped at the ship for a moment. The other two laughed. Qui Gon patted him on the back.

"Alright, let's hurry." He said, looking behind them once again. Aalia nodded and slid down the side of the sand dune, her light brown hair flying behind her, sand billowing behind her as she reached the bottom. She took off running without wasting a moment. She could hear Qui Gon's even breaths just behind her, Anakin too far behind to hear. Within moments, Qui Gon was even with her. She turned to look at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. He recognized it at once, having seen it many times with Obi Wan, and smirked. She started sprinting, easily passing the older man. She was used to running in sand, and, unlike him, had gotten used to fighting it to keep moving forward. She laughed quietly, feeling free. She felt as if nothing could ever go wrong, when suddenly, it did. A cold feeling sunk into her mind, stopping her. She slid to a stop, sand filling her boots.

"Qui Gon sir, wait, I'm tired." Anakin begged from behind. The poor boy looked exhausted. Qui Gon was just about to turn and answer when a dark clothed figure broke the crest of the sand and bore down onto the boy. He seemed to be riding a speeder bike, a very menacing speeder bike. She felt the cold intensify as he gained on the young boy. While it was only a second later, it felt like hours before Qui Gon turned around and saw the figure too.

"Anakin, drop!" He yelled. The boy ran two or three more steps before obeying, the bike just barely brushing over his head. The figure lept off of the bike and, out of nowhere, ignited a red lightsaber. She saw a quick flash of shock cross Qui Gon's face as he ignited his own lightsaber, just barely blocking the blow. He shoved the person back and yelled to the two.

"Get to the ship!" Aalia instantly ran over to Anakin and helped him up before turning to the ship.

"Tell them to take off!" He called as he continued his duel. Aalia got a quick glimpse of the man that was fighting her friend. His face was black and red, and she could've sworn that he had yellow eyes. She shivered slightly as she sprinted for all she was worth to the ship. She flew up the ramp and hesitated for an instant, hearing Anakin's footsteps on the metal ramp behind hers. Her heart screamed at her to go to the right, so she did so. As the door opened, she collided into a young man, a few years older than her. She fell to the ground with a yelp. He stumbled back and shook his head, stunned. As soon as he realized what he had done, he knelt by her side and offered her a hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-"

"Qui Gon's in trouble!" She gasped, trying to breath. She had a painful stitch in her side and clutched it as the man pulled her to her feet. The words registered, and she saw a look of dread cross his face.

"He said to take off!" She heard Anakin say in a panicky tone. The man whirled around and bolted down a hall. Aalia followed on his heels without a moment's hesitation. He raised his hand and waved it in front of him. A door flew open instantly and he entered a small room. A man, sitting at a desk, writing on a data pad, looked up, concerned as the man crossed the room.

"Qui Gon needs help." He explained without turning around. The man instantly pushed away and followed him to the next door on the other side of the room. He never even noticed Aalia and Anakin. The first man waved his hand, another door opening at his command as they entered what appeared to be the cockpit. A man sat in the pilot's chair, asleep. The group's entrance jolted him awake.

"Qui Gon's in trouble." The second man said in a commanding tone.

"He says to take off." Anakin added. The second man gave him a questioning glance as the pilot started the ship. The first man walked over to the pilot's chair and leaned over the back of it, examining the landscape in front of him.

"There," He directed, pointing to a small dust cloud a little ways off. "fly low!"

The ship hummed to life and immediately flew towards the spot. The first man turned and ran out of the room. Aalia and Anakin followed, hoping that they weren't too late. They re-entered the main room of the ship as the ramp closed. Qui Gon stumbled to the floor of the ship, panting for breath. He was drenched in sweat and covered in sand, but alive. Aalia heard the man sigh in relief as he ran to Qui Gon's side. He knelt down beside the man.

"Never again." He heard Qui Gon mutter as he extinguish his lightsaber. The younger man quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Qui Gon turned to him.

"I'm getting too old for this." He said with a smirk. Anakin and Aalia knelt down near the two men.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked fearfully. Qui Gon nodded. "I think so." He panted, leaning back on his hands.

"What was it?" The man asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi Arts." He and the younger man exchanged a look. "My guess is that it was after the Queen."

"What are we going to do?" Aalia asked. The younger man turned to them in amazement, confused as to why they were there. Qui Gon took a deep breath and let it out slowly before responding.

"We should be patient." He held out a hand and gestured the two to the younger man.

"Anakin Skywalker, Aalia Broesler, meet Obi Wan Kenobi." Aalia smiled and shook the man's hand. He gave returned her smile warmly. Anakin shook his hand, but his smile was returned almost hesitantly. As if he knew something about the boy.

"You're a Jedi too?" Anakin asked in awe. Obi Wan nodded, a amused twinkle in his turquoise eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." Aalia said, cutting across her friend's amazement. Qui Gon chuckled at how they were interacting. Obi Wan stood up and extended a hand to the older man. He took it almost begrudgingly and allowed him to be pulled to his feet.

"Thank you Padawan." He said with a smile. Obi Wan chuckled quietly as Anakin gave them a confused look.

"Padawan? I thought his name was Obi Wan." Anakin said. The two Jedi laughed and Aalia smiled. Qui Gon knelt down to Anakin's height and began explaining to him. Obi Wan walked over to Aalia.

"I take it that you understand?" He asked kindly. For the first time, she actually got to look at him. His ginger hair was very short cut and spiky. What little he had was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head, and a braid dangled down the right side of his head, in front of his ear. He was pretty tall, almost a head taller than her, but nowhere near as tall as Qui Gon. He had blue-green eyes, the same color that hers turned sometimes. His voice wasn't as low as Qui Gon's, and had an accent to it that she couldn't place. She gave him a soft smile and nodded absently.

"I've met a lot of people from the Republic before." He nodded as Qui Gon stood up and led Anakin to another room. He allowed Aalia to pass through the door first before following her. He could've sworn that she said, "And I've got the scars to prove it.", but he wasn't sure. All he knew is that he liked the girl enough; she wasn't drooling over him like all of the handmaidens were constantly. He understand why his Master had taken a liking to her. The boy, Anakin, on the other hand, there was something about. He couldn't place it, but something about the boy just wasn't right.

* * *

Qui Gon entered his room with a yawn. He had just left Aalia in Padme's care, and Anakin in Ric Olie's care, whom Anakin seemed to have taken an instant liking to. He closed his eyes as the yawn overtook him and hit his head on the top of the doorframe. He cursed quietly and made his way over to his sleep couch, dropping onto it wearily. Obi Wan laughed loudly on his bed, tears running down his cheeks.

"I told you to be careful Master." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He asked, facing the ceiling, his eyes closed, motionless.

"I told you the first night that you'd end up hitting your head on something. You're just too tall Master."

"Not my fault." He said, opening one eye and glaring at his apprentice. Obi Wan snorted with laughter and just shook his head.

"What do you think of the children?" Qui Gon asked a few moments later. Obi Wan sobered up and hesitated in answering.

"Aalia seems to be hiding a lot of things from us…how old is she?"

"15."

"It feels almost as if she's been through more in her short life than the both of us have in our lives combined."

"That she has Padawan." He said solemnly. Obi Wan looked to him for an explanation, but just got the "I'll-tell-you-later" look. Qui Gon closed his eyes again and motioned for him to continue.

"Other than that, she seems very intelligent, strong, likable, and even though she's so young, she seems very mature for her age."

"She's not that much younger than you Obi Wan."

"7 years?"

"….Ok, maybe you're right-"

"Thank you."

"For once."

Obi Wan sighed as Qui Gon smirked, his eyes still closed. "I feel so loved Master." He then rolled his eyes and kicked his boots off into the corner.

"No problem." His Master said, waving his hand in a salute. Obi Wan rolled his eyes again.

"If you keep doing that, they're going to stick like that." His Master reprimanded, a faint smile crossing his face. Obi Wan turned back to him. Qui Gon still had his eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, Qui Gon opened his eyes and turned to face the boy.

"Obi Wan, I've know you you're entire life. I can read you like a data pad." He said with a smile. Obi Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes again. The two laughed.

"I'm glad you're back Master." Obi Wan said quietly once they were silent again. His cheeks burned bright red and he dropped his gaze to his blanket embarrassedly. Qui Gon sat up, watching his apprentice carefully.

"It's just… I've had a bad feeling about this mission ever since we got to the Trade Federation's blockade on Naboo and… who knows how much longer it'll be before I'm Knighted and…" His words mumbled off into silence. Qui Gon stood up and walked over to his apprentice's bed. He sat down next to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi Wan, for one thing, you have a bad feeling about every mission." Obi Wan flushed.

"Well on just about every mission, one of us barely escapes with our lives!"

"And this is one reason why the Council doesn't like us." The elder mumbled quietly. "On a more serious note Obi Wan, you're right. The way I see it, you could take The Trials by the end of the year." Obi Wan's head shot up and he looked at Qui Gon in shock. "You've been a good apprentice, and I'm going to miss you dearly." He gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze and gave him a soft smile. "You're going to be a great Jedi Knight. You're destined for great things." Obi Wan flushed more. He had never been one to take praise easily. Qui Gon gave him a sideways hug.

"Now though, I am still your Master, and I say you need to get to sleep." He said paternally. Obi Wan nodded and laid down on his bed. Qui Gon walked over to his own bed, waving his hand to turn off the lights. He pulled his blanket over his body, feeling the weariness of the past few days settling into his body. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my Obi Wan." He said softly, sending waves of love through their Bond. Obi Wan reciprocated the feelings.

"Goodnight Master." He heard Obi Wan mumble sleepily a few moments later. He was on the brink of unconsciousness, but just before he sank in, he touched his Bond with Obi Wan.

_'I love you, my Son.'_ He thought tenderly, a small, sleepy smile crossing his face.

_'Love you too Father.'_ He heard Obi Wan say just before the two fell into a well deserved, greatly needed, and long sought after sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aalia and Anakin watched as Obi Wan performed his exercises. Right now, he was using one hand to keep his body vertically aligned, his one leg horizontal with the ground. He closed his eyes with a soft moan and a crate nearby raised a few inches into the air. Qui Gon walked slowly around him, watching him carefully.

"You haven't been keeping up with your exercises while I've been gone, have you?" He asked. Obi Wan didn't answer, but another crate lifted into the air. Sweat broke out on Obi Wan's face as he struggled for a moment to keep himself upright.

"Steady." Qui Gon said encouragingly. "Find your balance in the Force." After a moment of teetering, he righted himself.

"That's not fair Master." He complained through clenched teeth. Qui Gon smiled.

"Well if you had done your exercises like you were supposed to, then I wouldn't have to make it harder on you and Push you, would I?" She watched as Obi Wan rolled his eyes. The chair that Anakin sat in began to rise. Ani yelped, but began laughing once he realized what was happening.

"If you have enough strength to roll your eyes, then maybe I should make it harder Padawan." Qui Gon joked. Obi Wan glared at him and made R2D2 rise into the air. The droid chirped and whistled as he rotated in the air.

"This is cruel and unusual." He muttered.

"It's not like you haven't been doing this for almost a year Obi Wan." Qui Gon retorted with a grin. Obi Wan was silent, but gave the group a mischievous smile. A moment later, they heard Jar Jar yelling out behind them. Aalia turned and saw the Gungan floating in the air, looking confused and horrified.

"Meesa flying?!" He cried out as he spun around, trying to land on the ground. The three spectators laughed.

"Alright Obi Wan, it's been 15 minutes. You can stop now." Qui Gon said. The crates, chair, droid, and frightened Gungan fell to the ground, creating a symphony of thuds and crashes. Anakin picked himself off of the ground and glared at the man.

"You did that on purpose!"

"To Jar Jar, yes. I tried to set you down more gently, but I lost my grip." He apologized. Anakin shrugged and smiled. Obi Wan stretched his arms, a grimace on his face as his shoulders popped.

"Obi Wan, are you warmed up enough to spar?" Qui Gon asked. Obi Wan's face lit up and he nodded. The two shucked their outer tunics and robes. Qui Gon looked over to the spectators.

"You'll probably want to move back a little bit." He said with a smile. Aalia and Anakin quickly moved their chairs back against the wall, giving the Jedi a large open space. Jar Jar sat on the ground next to Aalia.

Wassa they doin?" He asked. Just as she was about to answer, the two ignited their lightsabers. Anakin's mouth fell open as the they dropped into stances: Obi Wan's defensive, Qui Gon's offensive. For a moment, emerald and royal blue circled each other, before Qui Gon leapt forward in an attack. Obi Wan brought his weapon up and effortlessly blocked the strike. He then cut his blade across from the right in a counterstrike. Qui Gon blocked it with a simple flick of his wrist.

"You're out of practice Obi Wan." He said with a small smile. He feigned right and flipped over the younger man, aiming for his exposed back. Obi Wan thrust his blade backwards, sparks flying as the two blades pushed against each other, both trying to shove the other away. Obi Wan turned and faced his opponent, the two glaring each other down. It was like nothing Aalia had ever seen before. Obi Wan suddenly jumped back, causing Qui Gon to stumble forward. Obi Wan then dove forward, aiming for the older man's knees. Qui Gon leapt forward, evading the man's blow. The two turned to face each other once more. Qui Gon had a pleased smile on his face.

"I take back what I said earlier." He said proudly. Obi Wan shrugged.

"I didn't practice much while you were gone, so I guess it's just natural talent." He said confidently.

"The higher you are, the harder you fall." Qui Gon reprimanded. Obi Wan smirked.

"So that means you'll fall, because you're taller?" Qui Gon chuckled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, as the two walked in slow circles around each other. Obi Wan shrugged and stopped the slow revolution. Qui Gon stopped as well and dropped back into a defensive position. Obi Wan shifted slightly, his Master mirroring his every movement. The older man's eyes narrowed as his apprentice's lightsaber dropped slightly.

"Tired?" He dropped his defenses slightly, preparing to go back into an offensive position.

"No, but I am glad you think so." He smirked again and attacked. Qui Gon smirked and blocked the parries. The two men were a blur of brown, blue and green as they fought. They were anticipating the other's moves well in advance, and it was almost impossible to see exactly what they were doing to block the relentless attacks. After a few more minutes of furiously fast paced attacks, she heard Obi Wan cry out in pain. Aalia stood up, fearful. Obi Wan was standing a few feet away from his Master, clutching his left arm, his face twisted in pain. Qui Gon immediately turned his weapon off and went to the man's side.

"Let me see." He said firmly. Obi Wan pulled his sleeve up, exposing a large burn. Aalia gasped quietly.

"It was better, until now." He glared at his Master, the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"I keep telling you to watch that side more." He said, gently touching the burn. Obi Wan flinched, but didn't move away. He met older man's gaze.

"I'm alright, really. It was worse." He said. Aalia felt confused.

"If you're sure… But let's stop for now. We should have entered the outer atmosphere by now." Obi Wan nodded and shook his arm, letting his sleeve fall back over the burn. Qui Gon handed the younger man his outer tunic and robe with a nod. Once they were ready, the group left for the cockpit.

"That was amazing!" Anakin exclaimed, walking next to Qui Gon, jabbering in awe. Obi Wan walked besides Aalia.

"That really was incredible." She said to him, a little awed herself. He smiled.

"Once you become a Jedi, you'll be able to do that." She shook her head slowly.

"I'm too old." She whispered. He gave her an empathetic smile.

"You never know. Qui Gon has quite an influence on the Council." They entered the cockpit, where Anakin was already jabbering to the pilot about flying. She chuckled softly and smiled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive city appeared. She gasped quietly, amazed. She had never seen anything like it. She had only seen one city before, and it was nothing compared to this.

"There it is: Coruscant. The central system in the Republic. The entire planet it one big city."

"It's so huge!" Anakin exclaimed. Aalia sat down in the copilots seat, taking in the sight. Qui Gon stood behind her, scanning the oh so familiar skyline. Finally, he saw the landing pad they were to land on. To his surprise, he saw Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum waiting for them.

* * *

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately Your Honor. The situation has become much more complicated." The Chancellor's eyes widened slightly. Qui Gon shook his head, saying that this was not the time or place to discuss it. An air taxi arrived for the group. Aalia sat next to Obi Wan. Anakin sat on her right, Qui Gon on Obi Wan's other side. He spoke to the Chancellor in a hushed tone. Aalia gaze out of the window with Anakin as Obi Wan pointed out certain buildings to them.

"…And there's the Senate building. The Chancellor will be getting off there, and we'll continue on to the Temple." He said, pointing to a dome-like building. Once the Chancellor was dropped off, Qui Gon turned to the others.

"We'll be arriving at the Temple soon." He said. Aalia nodded. Suddenly, something on the skyline caught the Jedi's eye. He watched it until it was out of sight. Obi Wan reached over Aalia and placed a hand on his Master's knee, bringing him back to the moment. He gave him a sad smile, which the younger returned. The two children knew that they were missing something.

* * *

"Master Qui Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda asked, slightly confused. Obi Wan turned back and realized that his Master wasn't finished. He returned to his original spot and waited for Qui Gon to finish.

"No Master." He said, bowing to the Council before he turned and left. Obi Wan and the Council watched him leave, puzzled, until Obi Wan followed. He met his Master outside of the Council room. He sat in a chair and looked torn. Obi Wan sat next to him.

"Master?" The older man looked to his apprentice. His eyes were tortured.

"I need to speak with the Council." He whispered. Obi Wan was confused.

"We just did Master."

"No… not the whole Council." He said. He held Obi Wan's gaze, and the man instantly understood.

"Master…"

"I'll speak to Yoda." He said, lost in his thoughts again. Obi Wan put a hand on his mentor's arm.

"Master, you don't even know. You might be wrong. You can't just assume that it's so." He said quietly. "I want you to be right as well." Qui Gon held his apprentice's gaze for a moment before sighing.

"You're right Obi Wan. But I must speak to them." He said. Obi Wan knew that there was no way he would be able to sway him.

* * *

Aalia and Anakin followed the two Jedi, confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not sure she had heard right. Obi Wan looked over his shoulder and gave her a mysterious smile. They boarded another air taxi. Qui Gon sat between Aalia and Obi Wan, Anakin on the girl's other side.

"Just going to see an old friend." He said with a grin. Obi Wan chuckled. When the others gave him a weird look, he just shook his head and chuckled again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Is he having hysterics?" Anakin asked. Qui Gon nodded and laughed himself. He then reached over and lightly slapped the young man's face. Obi Wan just shook his head again and wiped tears from his eyes.

"What is wrong with you Padawan?" He asked, just as confused as the others.

"I just had.... most amazing idea....." He shook his head again and tried to gain control on his hysterical laughter.

"Well, tell us!" Aalia pressed, exasperated. He nodded and leaned towards the group, telling them his idea.

* * *

Qui Gon and Obi Wan entered Dex's Diner, Aalia and Anakin behind them, barely keeping a straight face. The serving droid rolled past them and called for Dex. He kitchen into the nearly empty diner and approached the two with a smile.

"Qui Gon. Obi Wan." He picked the two up at once and hugged them tightly. "Been a while since I've seen you."

"Just got back from our mission Dex. Took a turn that we didn't expect." Obi Wan said with a sheepish grin. Qui Gon gave the two others a quick wink before stepping forward.

"Dex, Obi Wan has something he wants to tell you." He said in a serious tone. The alien looked confused. Obi Wan took Aalia's hand in his own and stepped forward.

"Dex.. I'm getting married."

The group watched as the alien's eyes bugged out in shock. Obi Wan continued in a smooth tone.

"We would like your blessing to be married."

"Why me?!" He sputtered. Qui Gon quirked an eyebrow.

"Dex... Obi Wan is your son. Surely you must know that!" The alien actually paled and sank onto one of the stools, trembling.

"What?" He whispered. Qui Gon stepped forward.

"This is your other son, Anakin."

"Daddy?" Anakin asked quietly, looking up at him with big eyes. Dex looked like he was going to faint. Qui Gon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, about to put the icing on the cake.

"Dex, you need to take care of them. I'm leaving the Order." He said gravely. The others all looked on sadly as Dex whirled around, shocked.

"What?!"

"Yes. I'm going to pursue a life-long dream of mine." He said, a sparkle in his eye.

"And what would that be Qui?" Dex asked quietly, his voice shaking roughly. Anakin was clinging to his leg, and Obi Wan was sitting on a stool, Aalia on his lap.

"I'm going to become a weed farmer." He said proudly, his eyes glowing. Dex's mouth fell open and he stared at his friend in shock.

"A weed farmer?"

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?"

"N-no... if that's what you want, then I wish you the best..." He said slowly. Qui Gon smiled triumphantly.

"Then can I tell ya something old buddy?" Dex asked, in a hopeful voice. Qui Gon nodded after a moment, giving Obi Wan a sideways glance.

"I'm on the run... I've gotta leave the planet." He said in a frightened voice. Qui Gon's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"This bounty hunter said I sold him some guns... the police are after me. I've gotta get off world before it's too late."

"Dex, who was it? Let us help you." Obi Wan said, giving his Master a quick glance. He nodded and the pair faced their friend, shocked.

"His name was Izgo Tchu." He said, a panicked look him his eye.

"Never heard of him..." Qui Gon said slowly, looking to Obi Wan for support. He shook his head.

"We'll head back to the Temple and run a search on him, Dex, everything will be fine. You don't have to leave."

"It's too late Qui. They've sent out a warrant already for my arrest. I was just about to leave when you arrived."

"Dex, let us help."

"I don't want you getting involved in my mess. You're leaving the Order, and Obi Wan's getting married. You don't need to get caught up in this."

"Dex, you're our friend." Obi Wan insisted. He shook his head.

"No."

"Please, let us help you." Anakin said quietly. His gaze softened when it fell upon the young boy, but he still shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous"

"We're Jedi Dex, in case you forgot."

"He's trying to kill me before the police find me."

"Really-"

"Wait, Izgo Tchu?" Aalia asked carefully. All four of the men looked at her, shocked.

"Do you know him?" Qui Gon asked, astonished. Aalia looked Dex straight in the eye, an accomplished grin on her face.

"Izgo Tchu. As in, 'I got you'?" She asked. The alien's panicked demenor instantly melted and he laughed.

"Pretty sharp kid. I'm surprised that these two here didn't catch on." He said with a warm smile, reaching forward and clapping the girl on the shoulder. The others looked at them in complete shock.

"What?!" Obi Wan sputtered. Qui Gon laughed.

"You knew we were kidding?!" He asked. Dex joined in laughing.

"Of course! How could I have a human kid for one thing?"

"And that would be Obi Wan's fault." Aalia shot playfully. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry Master."

"You're evil Jettster." Qui Gon said with a smirk. Dex laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I had you guys going, huh?"

"Yeah, you did." Obi Wan said shakily, still stunned. Qui Gon clapped the boy on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"You guys get a drink, I've gotta talk to Dex for a minute, alright?"

"Yes Master."

"On the house today." Dex called after the young man, who nodded and flashed the alien a quick thumbs up before sliding into a booth. Aalia slid in on the other side of him, Anakin slowly joining them. He looked like he didn't want to be there. Qui Gon sat on a stool and turned, leaning his elbows onto the bar as Dex walked around and stood on the other side.

"So, what seems to be troubling you my friend?" He said quietly. Qui Gon sighed.

"You remember Emalia, right?" The alien's gaze grew somber.

"Aye. How could anyone ever forget her?"

"And Karine?"

Dex sighed and shook his head sadly. "Of course." He murmured softly.

Qui Gon sighed and closed his eyes for a long moment before speaking. "I think that Aalia is Karine."

Dex's head shot up. "What?!"

Qui Gon kept his gaze down, subconsciously turning the star of the necklace over in his fingers. He didn't respond, but he simply shook his head a little.

"I admit, there are pieces of you in her..." Dex said slowly. "and I can see part of Emalia too."

"I truly think that she's Karine." He said. He met his friend's gaze, his eyes desperate.

"Qui, I know that you've been looking for years... have you ever thought you've found her?"

"Once I did... but now... I haven't been as sure of anything." He said. The pair turned to see Aalia and Anakin try their drinks, chocolate shakes, courtesy of Obi Wan. Aalia's face twisted in disgust at first, but soon, she was draining the glass, amazed and delighted. Qui Gon laughed quietly.

"What should I do?" He asked, turning back to his friend.

"Talk to the Council." He said with a half smile. "They'll know what to do." Qui Gon nodded.

"But what if it's not her? If Aalia isn't Karine... I don't know if I'll ever find her again." He said despairingly. His eyes were tortured. Dex felt bad for his friend. Most times, he was able to move past this anguish that haunted him. But sometimes, it was too much for him.

"If its not her, then maybe she's supposed to be here with you. Maybe she's supposed to help you move on with your life." He said gently. Qui Gon raised his head again, meeting Dex's gentle yet firm gaze. He nodded slowly and let the silver star drop against the rough fabric of his tunic before he tucked it back out of sight once more. He hoped that the Force was merciful, and that wherever she was, Karine was being cared for.

* * *

Later that night, Qui Gon and Obi Wan returned to the Council chambers. Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda, and Mace Windu were the only ones present.

"Qui Gon." Mace greeted his friend as he took his place in the middle of the Chambers. "This meeting of the Council will be off the record."

"How-"

"We figured it was best, considering which Council members are present." Ki-Adi said with a soft smile. Qui Gon nodded and swallowed, unsure of how to continue. He could feel ten eyes on him all at once, all wondering the same thing.

"I believe that I may have found Karine." He said after a moment's hesitation. He could hear the shocked gasps of the Council members. Only Yoda's expression remained the same. He had already assumed that this was what the meeting was about.

"So sure, you are, yet disbelief, your voice contains." Yoda said.

"I'm not positive Master."

"What if she's not?" Kit asked. "You've taken her from the only home she's even known, gotten her hopes up, only to have them crushed."

"I haven't told her of my suspicions. Only Obi Wan knows." He turned and gave his apprentice a small smile. "And if she's not, I still believe she should be trained as a Jedi."

"As for taking her from the only home she's ever known, it was for the best. She was abused, raped, tortured. You name it."

"What of her family?"

"She lived with her uncle."

"What was his name?" Mace asked quietly.

"Decaawn Broesler. He recognized me instantly. It only increases my suspicions."

"I've heard of him. He was the one years ago that was running the slavery chain for the spice mills on Alderaan 20 years ago." Ki-Adi said in shock. Kit nodded as he remembered.

"This makes perfect sense, seeing what the girl was going through." Qui Gon said grimly.

"Would you explain exactly?" Mace asked quietly.

"I think it would be better to show you, if that would be alright Masters." Qui Gon said after a moment. Yoda nodded. Qui Gon sealed off his mind to the Council of anything irrelevant to the situation at hand. He felt Obi Wan's shock as he saw the memories through their bond. He heard a gasp or a murmur every now and then. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yoda opened his eyes.

"Foolproof, your evidence seems." Yoda said. Qui Gon nodded.

"I will be genuinely surprised if she is not indeed Karine." He said confidently, raising his chin slightly as the few Council members stared at him. There was silence for a few moments before Mace spoke.

"Bring us a blood sample."

"We've already conducted a blood test." Obi Wan interjected, bowing quickly to the older man.

"The scanners on ships are not as precise as the ones we have here at the Temple." Ki-Adi replied.

"Bring us a sample, and we will test it." Mace said with a small smile.

"Thank you Master." Qui Gon said with a smile and a bow. "But I also request that the boy and the girl be tested to be trained."

"Bring them before us." Mace said a moment. Qui Gon nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Obi Wan bowed as well and followed his Master out of the chambers, feeling the excitement in the older man.

* * *

"Master, I just don't see how it's going to work." Obi Wan said with a sigh. They were back in their apartment. Obi Wan and Qui Gon sat at the table, Aalia and Anakin on the sofa, looking back at them.

"Well, If I take the couch, and-"

"I'll take the couch." Aalia volunteered. "We shouldn't be putting you out."

"I can sleep on the floor." Anakin volunteered. Obi Wan nodded.

"He can sleep in my room."

"If he can find the floor."

"Well better sleep on a messy floor than listen to your snoring all night. I could hardly sleep on the ship…" He poked. Qui Gon rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright…" His voice broke off as the door chime rang. Obi Wan stood up and answered it. Kit Fisto stood in the doorway, grinning as he saw the group.

"Master Fisto." Obi Wan bowed, a big smile on his face.

"Kenobi." He ruffled the young man's short hair and walked over to Qui Gon, vigorously shaking the man's hand and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you Kit."

"Same my friend." He then turned to the two on the sofa.

"I take it that this is Aalia, and this is Anakin?" He asked, a twinkle in his black eyes. Aalia smiled, stood up and shook his hand, instantly liking him. Anakin was more wary and less friendly.

"Pleasure to meet you." He mumbled, his gaze on the back of the couch. Kit turned back to Qui Gon.

"Aalia, Anakin, this is Kit Fisto. A good friend of mine. I was an older Padawan when he was about your age Aalia and… well… lets just say that because of us, both of our Masters are gray." The two laughed.

"Dooku and Triselin would purposely try to keep us apart!" Kit recalled his Master, Amanda Triselin. Qui Gon laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Master, you never told me that." Obi Wan exclaimed, outraged. The two older Jedi looked at each other.

"Stay for dinner Kit. We'll explain to them." Kit nodded and sat down on the sofa. Aalia sat next to him shyly. He gave her a warm smile, and never even noticed Anakin silently moving away.

* * *

The evening was filled with laughter as Qui Gon and Kit told stories of when they were Padawans. Obi Wan knew some of them and contributed, but he was just as shocked as Aalia for most of them. The only person that wasn't having as much fun as everyone else was Anakin. He simply stared at his plate, pushed his food around, and didn't raise his head.

"Ani, is something wrong?" Qui Gon asked as Obi Wan helped him clear the table. The boy shook his head and stood up.

"I'm just tired… is it alright if I go to bed?" He asked quietly. Qui Gon was stunned for a moment, but nodded. He wordlessly stood up and walked into Obi Wan's room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Aalia watched sadly.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Qui Gon shook his head.

"I'm not sure…" He looked to the others, who shrugged their heads as well.

"It's not like we excluded him…" Obi Wan mumbled.

"He's probably just homesick." Kit said. Aalia nodded.

"Probably. I mean, one of us has to be." She smiled softly. Qui Gon gave her an empathetic smile and reached over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Qui Gon, really, thank you so much for having me." Kit said with a smile.

"Do you really have to leave?" Aalia asked sadly. The men chuckled. He reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I do. But I promise you'll see me again soon young one." She stood up and nodded. He gave her a warm smile and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. He then grabbed Obi Wan in a tight hug.

"Take care of your Master for me, ok?" The young man nodded with a laugh. Qui Gon rolled his eyes and laughed. Kit walked over to his old friend and held out his hand. Qui Gon shook his head, then pulled him into a hug.

"You should stay on world for a while. We've missed you my friend." He released the Master with a smile. Kit grabbed his cloak and nodded.

"It would be nice to be here more, but, duty calls." He ruffled Obi Wan's hair and left with a wave to the group. Aalia turned to Qui Gon.

"He's really nice. I like him." Qui Gon chuckled.

"I've known Kit since he was a youngling. I always helped him when he was having trouble. He's always been there for me, and I for him. He was always like a little brother to me." Aalia smiled.

"He's always helped me too. Whenever Master Qui Gon was away on a solo mission, or when I needed help with something, Master Fisto always helped me." Obi Wan added, washing the dinner dishes.

"He's a good friend." Aalia agreed with a smile. She tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, but both of the men noticed it. Obi Wan finished the dishes and began drying his eyes off.

"Finished Master." Qui Gon smirked.

"Finally." Obi Wan flicked soapy off of his hands towards the older man with a grin. Aalia laughed, trying to hide another yawn.

Just as Qui Gon was just to suggest that they all head to bed, the door chime rang again. Obi Wan answered it once more, to reveal a sheepish looking Kit Fisto.

"Kit." Qui Gon stood up, looking confused.

"I completely forgot the original reason why I came here." He walked over to his friend. "Yoda wants the blood sample." Qui Gon blanched slightly.

"Blood sample?" Aalia repeated, confused. Obi Wan shot his Master a concerned look.

"Aalia… the Council wants a blood sample from you."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly, suddenly fearful.

"We want to identify who your parents were. We want to know if they're still alive, and if they are, where they are." Aalia sat down, trembling. Obi Wan sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You told me that your uncle said that your father was a Jedi." Qui Gon started. Aalia nodded slowly.

"But he also said that he killed my mother, then himself."

"I doubt it. I believe that your father is still alive." Kit said. "Your Force presence is familiar. It reminds me of someone." Qui Gon glanced at Kit out of the corner of his eye.

"Who?"

The Nautolan shook his head. "I cannot say. We want to be sure first." After a moment of silence, Aalia nodded.

"Wait, Master Fisto, how can you feel her Force presence?" Obi Wan asked, jerking his head towards his friend. Her hand went up to her throat and traced the outline of the choker.

"I can sense a little of it, just as you and Qui Gon can. The collar blocks her from using the Force, but we can still see faint traces of it in her. She's strong." Aalia smiled softly, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked her. She stared down at the dark carpet for a few moments. She wanted to know, but then again, her life had just changed in a huge way. She didn't know if she wanted it to change again. But, she had always wanted to meet her parents. There was no way she could sanely pass this opportunity. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned. Obi Wan had leaned over, giving her a comforting smile. She returned it and nodded.

"I'll do it." She said, not turning away from her friend. He grinned.

"Good." Qui Gon whispered almost inaudibly. Kit pulled a small item out of his belt. It was the size of a comm link, but it had a small needle inside to draw blood.

"Here." She held out her right arm. "This will hurt a little, and will probably leave a small scar." He warned. She nodded hesitantly. He pressed the device to her wrist and gave her a soft smile.

"Three…two…one." He counted down slowly. The needle plunged into her vein and she gasped. It almost burned. He swiftly pulled a chip out of his belt pouch and covered it in blood.

"Why did it hurt like that? The needle's so small!" She said, shocked, holding her wrist. The vein throbbed in beat of her heart. Kit gave her a smile.

"It's got a chemical on it, it only burns if you're Force Sensitive."

"It really burns…" She said quietly, rubbing the spot subconsciously. Obi Wan gave his Master a look of concern.

"It shouldn't have hurt that much, should it Master?"

"It depends on the child's Sensitivity." He muttered, his eyes on the comm link that Kit inserted the chip into. He knew that her midi-chlorean count was high, possibly higher than his own.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while guys. I had a computer problem (The site wouldn't let me upload anything) and I had an idea, had to edit, etc… :D *huggs* Review please**

**Also, just wanted to let you guys know too that I can't promise regular updates. Life gets in the way, you know how it is :) sorry, I try, but... doesn't always work out how you want it to. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo hoo! I'm sick! *scowls* not cool. TPM was on the other day, so I got really inspired to write this :D A few big things happen in this chapter :D ;)**

**

* * *

**

Aalia felt herself trembling as she entered the lift with Obi Wan and Qui Gon. She was extremely nervous. According to Qui Gon, the Council would try to remove the collar now. She subconsciously reached up and touched it, shivering slightly. The others noticed her anxiety and shared a look. Obi Wan nudged her with his elbow.

"Relax." He said soothingly. "It'll be alright." She met his gaze and nodded slightly, a soft smile gracing her lips. Qui Gon chuckled to himself as he watched the two shyly interacting.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous…" She laughed quietly and shook her head, her light brown hair flying around her neck.

"When the collar's removed, you'll probably be overwhelmed at first. But I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just anxious. I mean, what if I'm not strong enough though? What if I'm not strong enough to be trained, or if I'm not a good Jedi?" She was truly frightened now. He carefully filled her mind with reassuring feelings.

"You will be. You're incredibly strong, and will be a great Jedi." He said confidently, giving her a small smile. She blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground, shuffling her feet. Obi Wan chuckled as the lift opened. The group walked over to the doors of the Council chambers. Obi Wan sat in a chair near the door as Qui Gon went over to the wall comm. Aalia followed Obi Wan's example and sat down, still shaking. Obi Wan placed his hand on her arm and met her gaze. Even though she hadn't known them very long, she trusted Obi Wan and Qui Gon immensely. She smiled and nodded to her friend, silently saying she was alright. Suddenly, the Council doors opened to reveal Mace Windu.

"Qui Gon."

"Mace." Obi Wan stood up quickly and bowed with his Master. Aalia bowed as well, curious. She had only met one other Jedi besides Qui Gon and Obi Wan, and she wondered what the others were like.

"Good to see you back." The dark skinned Jedi shook Qui Gon's hand with a small smile.

"Good to be back." Qui Gon chuckled. "Well, maybe not here exactly, but…" The three men laughed, but Aalia didn't get it.

"Well, the Council awaits." He said, gesturing to the door. Qui Gon grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear, looking tense.

"No, just four." Mace replied. Qui Gon looked even more tense, if possible. Obi Wan placed a hand on his Master's arm and shared a look with him. Mace then opened the doors and strode through an ornate room to another set of doors. Qui Gon followed a moment later, Obi Wan behind, and Aalia bringing up the rear. She fidgeted as Mace Windu entered his code into a unit on the wall. The doors opened. There was a half circle of large chairs in the room. Only three were occupied. In one of them was Kit Fisto, the alien from the other night. On his left was a very short, green, troll-like alien. He seemed to demand attention and respect, and looked powerful. There was an empty chair on his left, probably for Windu she realized. On the left of that chair was a tall alien. He looked human, except for his head, which was elongated and in the shape of a cone. He looked kind, yet simultaneously, like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a battle. Mace sat down in the open chair. Qui Gon stopped in the middle of the carpet, Obi Wan just barely behind him. Aalia stood off to the side, behind the group, feeling out of place.

"Masters." Qui Gon said, bowing to the group. Obi Wan and Aalia followed suit, listening intently.

"Master Jinn." The green Council member said, a gimer stick in his hands. "Brought the girl, we see you have."

"Yes Master Yoda." Qui Gon replied, inclining his head. Aalia felt the eyes of all of the Council members on her at once.

"Aalia Broesler." The cone-headed Master started. She turned to look at him. "Please, step forward." She met Qui Gon's gaze, who nodded and smiled. She slowly stepped to his side, her knees threatening to give out.

"You're frightened." He stated, examining her closely. She gulped.

"I just don't want to let anyone down. I want to become a Jedi, and be the best Jedi I can be." She said, raising her chin slightly. The Master nodded and smiled softly.

"We have the manufacturer of the Force-suppression collars." Kit Fisto said. The group turned to face him. "We can have the collar removed." Aalia stiffened slightly, anxious and eager. She nodded, her light brown hair brushing against her cheeks. His black eyes met hers, and he gave her a quick wink. Mace stood up and pressed a button on a wall comm near a second door. A dirty man with short black hair and dark brown eyes entered. He was short and reminded her greatly of a womp rat. She swallowed as his greasy, sneaky eyes scanned her up and down. He wore typical Jedi attire, but he had no lightsaber and his tunic had a thick black band around the middle. He was short and squat, and shuffled to the middle of the circle, bowing slightly to the group. She could sense a level of animosity between the man and the Council.

"Masters." The man said in a slippery voice.

"Francisco Arnpaold." Mace said with a curt nod. "The manufacture the Force supression collars."

The man nodded slowly, glancing at the group of three in the middle of the room. "Yes Master Windu. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why I am here at this particular moment."

"We need you to remove this collar from this young girl." Ki Adi said quickly, meeting the man's gaze for only a quick moment. The man nodded and shuffled over to Aalia, panting excitedly as he reached for the collar. Aalia cringed away from his hand as he leered at her. Qui Gon cleared his throat, causing the man to jump. He turned to face the Jedi, who was giving him a look that was as deadly as a saber. He gulped and brushed his hair back before he turned back to her. His eyes narrowed as he examined the choker.

"This is an old design; one I haven't seen for over ten years." He said, licking his lips and facing the Council.

"You can remove it, can't you?" Qui Gon asked, his brow furrowing. He nodded hesitantly, obviously afraid of Qui Gon.

"Yes. It may take a few minutes, but yes." He reached forward again, his fingers stopping mere centimeters from her neck. She felt a bead of sweat forming on her hairline and glanced over at Obi Wan and Qui Gon. Both were watching intently. Qui Gon was watching Francisco, his look stoic, his eyes venomous. Obi Wan met her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it slowly. Francisco had his eyes squeezed shut, and she felt the tension in the air. Every person in the room in horrible suspense. She slowly curled her fingers in, feeling her nails dig into the meat of her hand. She closed her eyes tightly as a loud click resounded throughout the room. She felt it drop off of her neck and felt the cool air of the room caressing the long hidden skin. She gasped and held in the breath. It felt as if she was being smothered by a blanket, or as if she was drowning. But, it was a comforting feeling. She felt stronger almost. She gasped again. She felt her senses heightening and felt something in her mind glow. She realized that it was the one thing that had kept her going through all of the torture Deckaawn had put her through. She reached out for the presence and basked in the warm glow it cast upon her. It was like feeling the sun. It was a comfort that she had never known: she felt genuinely safe and loved. Her eyes flew open, and she realized she had been holding her breath. She also realized that she was now on her knees in front of the Council. Obi Wan and Qui Gon had dropped down next to her, their faces pure masks of concern. The Council members were sitting on the edges of their chairs, the pure image of tension and worry. She took in a deep breath of air, feeling her lungs expand until they hurt. She looked to her right and met Qui Gon's worried gaze. He instantly relaxed and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Obi Wan asked after a moment. She clung to Qui Gon's arm unsteadily, knowing her legs would betray her if she was left to stand alone. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. It was just a little overwhelming." She said with a chuckle. Qui Gon smiled and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"The Force is strong with her. Very strong." Ki Adi said quietly to Yoda, watching the elder Jedi Master and the young girl interact. Yoda nodded.

"Very strong in the Force, she is indeed." He said. The others looked at him.

"So, will she be trained?" Qui Gon asked, looking at the others. While his question was simple enough, his eyes betrayed his true question.

"We have the results of the blood test." Mace said after a moment. Aalia's heart clenched anxiously and her stomach turned to lead.

"Identified your parents, we have." Yoda said, his face not giving anything away. Obi Wan saw Qui Gon tense on the other side of the girl and gulped.

"Are they still alive?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes glowing in excitement. Nobody noticed that Francisco had silently left the room, sensing his time was finished. Aalia's eyes locked with Mace Windu's as she anxiously waited for him to answer her. Kit Fisto began to nod, but then spoke instead.

"Your father is alive. Your mother, unfortunately, perished over ten years ago." He said slowly. She heard a quiet gasp behind her and nodded, dropping her gaze to the ground. She had guessed that if at least one of her parents were still alive, it would be her father. She took a deep breath and looked up at the Council once more.

"Who is my father?" She asked as Mace turned the data pad off and placed it on the arm of his chair. He sighed and looked at the others beside him. He then leaned forward and laced his fingers together in his lap. He raised his head after a moment and looked not at her, but past her as he spoke.

"You've met your father already."

She gasped quietly, trying to think of every person she had met since she had come to Coruscant. The first person that popped in her head was Francisco, and a slight shiver ran down her spine.

"He's in this room. Right now." The Council member's voice seemed to come from a far, yet she heard the words perfectly. She looked over each member of the Council, realizing that, biologically, none of the members could be her father. She glanced to the right, towards the side door that Francisco came in through. Nobody was there. Her muscles then tightened as realization hit her. Her breath caught in her throat, and all she could think about was how incredibly stupid she was for not thinking about it sooner. She slowly turned, facing the one of the two men behind her that was the only possibility of being her father. He looked back at her, shock on his face, as Mace spoke.

"Your father is Qui Gon."

* * *

***Qui Gon's POV***

Mace's words barely registered in my head. I had had my suspicions, but hearing them actually verified was the biggest shock of my life, and at the same time, the greatest relief.

Karine and I stared at each other in amazement. I met her gaze, and saw her eyes, an exact replica of my own, filled with wonder. Same color, same shape. Her hair, the same color as my own, except for the grey. Her nose, mine. It had even been broken once apparently, making it resemble mine even more. Her stature was of her mother's: soft and feminine, yet strong and powerful. She was tall for her age, a trait from me. I could even organize her actions with mine or her mother's. The way her eyes darted around from place to place, constantly examining things and never resting was mine. The way her lips parted slightly as she thought, and the way she had been so comfortable with strangers was Emalia's. Force, even the name Deckaawn had given her was so much like Emalia's. It was incredible how many similarities there were between us, and how I hadn't seen it all sooner.

"Qui Gon…" She whispered, her voice trembling. "My father…?" My heart stopped at those words and I realized I had been holding my breath. I took a deep breath and spoke slowly, ripping my thirsty gaze from my daughter's face to meet Mace.

"Karine…? You're 100% sure?" I demanded, praying to the Force that he was right.

"Karine?" She asked, turning to face Mace as well.

"Your real name." Kit explained slowly. Her face lit up.

"I knew it…" We all turned to face her in shock. "A few times, my un- Deckaawn, would come home drunk from a cantina. He'd call me Karine. If I asked him about it, he simply said it was my middle name. Yet I remembered him telling me once that he couldn't remember my middle name…" Her voice trailed off softly as her eyes clouded over at the memory. I felt a small smile crossing my lips and met her gaze once more.

"Karine." She and I turned back to face Mace, who had leaned back in his chair, a wide smile on his face.

"We have decided that you will be trained as a Jedi."

I saw the elation on her face at those words. I, however, wasn't as elated.

"Who will train her?" I asked.

"Train her, you shall Qui Gon." Yoda said to me, a knowing smile on his face.

"How is that possible?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to train her, but I couldn't just abandon Obi Wan.

"Once Obi Wan had completed his Trials, you can train the girl. Until then, Master Fitso, Master Windu and you shall all train her." Ki Adi explained. I felt relief wash over me. I could train her. I nodded.

"We'll speak more with you both tomorrow. For now, go back to your apartment. May the Force be with you." Mace said with a smile, politely dismissing us. I bowed, seeing Obi Wan copy me out of the corner of my eye. Karine bowed as well, which brought a tug of a smile to my face. We left the Council chambers silently, until we were in the lift.

* * *

***Karine's POV***

As soon as we entered the lift, I felt my mind go blank. I had had so many questions, but now, I was too afraid to ask anything. I dropped my gaze to the floor, fidgeting slightly. I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder and turned. Qui Gon was giving me a soft smile.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, squeezing my shoulder gently. I nodded and returned his smile. Suddenly, The lift slowed down and stopped. We both turned to see Obi Wan, his finger on the lift pad.

"Padawan?"

"I'm sorry Master, but this is where I get off. I'm going to the Archives. Anakin is off with Queen Amidala. I suggest you go back to the apartment." With that, he bowed and exited the lift. I looked back at Qui Gon, eyebrows raised. Qui Gon chuckled, amused.

"That boy…" He shook his head and chuckled again. I smiled softly as we started down again. We exited the lift and walked through the halls of the Temple silently. I felt afraid. I knew that there was so much that needed to be said, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew that Qui Gon felt the same, but I couldn't change anything. We arrived at the apartment and entered. It was dark and silent. I sighed and sat down weakly on the sofa. My hands were shaking. I heard Qui Gon sigh, and he sat down on the other side of the sofa. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He met my gaze and sighed.

"I guess we have some talking to do." He said with a soft chuckle. I nodded, smiling.

"Alright…" He took a deep breath. "It all started around 17 years ago. I met your mother, Emalia, on a mission. I was part of a rescue mission to Sollia. Myself, Master Fisto, and a few new Knights were to rescue a few other Knights. They were on an undercover mission, trying to find members of a large crime organization. The members in the undercover mission had been discovered and captured. Your mother was one of those in the undercover mission. She had just recently been Knighted, a year previous. As we were liberating those captured, your mother and I accidentally got separated from the group. They left for Coruscant, and we were left behind. We had to survive in the hostile forests of the planet by ourselves, no food, no water, no supplies. It was a full month before we were saved. By the time we were saved, we had fallen in love. We had both given up any hope of being rescued. We knew that attachment was forbidden by the Code, but we couldn't help it. We loved each other. A few months after we were returned to the Temple, we were married. The Council was against it, but we were adamant. We both swore that we would put duty before personal feelings, just as any other Jedi would. Nine months later, you were born." He smiled softly and looked down at his folded hands. "The Council was so afraid… they made your mother and I keep you a secret. In fact, your mother left the Order, to raise you."

"What happened next?" I asked quietly. I was watching the traffic out through the see-through door of the balcony. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. I could hear the sadness and emotion in his voice.

A sigh. "When you were a little over a year old, I was awakened by an explosion at the Temple. I flew over, only to see it was an Illusion. All to pull me away from the apartment. The apartment was attacked, and your mother was killed." He sighed shakily. I dropped my head and turned to face him. A small tear on his cheek was quickly brushed away.

"You were gone. The Bond I had with you was gone. There was no body, but…" He shook his head. "I guess we all assumed too much." He chuckled quietly and looked at me. I laced my fingers together and sighed. We sat there in silence for a minute or two, both lost in our thoughts. Finally, Qui Gon spoke.

"Aalia-"

"Wait." I said, shaking my head. "That's not my name." His head snapped up and he looked at me incredulously. "That name reminds me too much of the past. That's not my name."

"Alright…Karine." He said, smiling. I smiled shyly. "There's something I want to show you." He said with a sigh. He stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed his cloak. I stood up slowly and faced him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He said after a moment. "I just need to show you this."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the nearly empty halls of the Temple, Qui Gon and I arrived out on a garden-balcony. I gasped happily and gazed around. There were hundreds of thousands of different flowers, trees, shrubs. Different plants from different planets. I smiled and gently touched the petals of a flower hanging nearby. It was shaped like a star and had blue deep in the center. It was so beautiful.

"That's a Alicina. They grow on Naboo." Qui Gon said. I turned to face him. His eyes were twinkling as his hand closed gently over mine on the stem of the flower.

"They were your mother's favorites." He said, smiling faintly. He chuckled. He reached around me and plucked a few off of the vine. He held them tenderly in his hand, lost for a moment in his thoughts.

"Come. We're almost there." He stated, coming out of his reverie with a quick shake of his head. I followed him through to the other side of the garden. There was a door. We went through it and down another hallway. After a minute, there was another door. It opened. There was another garden, but this one was different. It was almost four times larger than the other garden. There were more flowers and trees, ones that I hadn't seen in the other garden. I took a deep breath. The air smelled so sweet, it was intoxicating and comforting. Yet, the area seemed to radiate sadness. I followed Qui Gon deep through the garden, and quickly realized that this was a cemetery.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"The Jedi Memorial Garden." He replied, turning down a stone path. Suddenly, he came to a stop. I crashed into him, not paying attention. He grabbed me and steadied me.

"Sorry. Should have given warning." He apologized. I shook my head and smiled. He nodded and started forward slowly, walking towards a pair of marble stones. I hung back, unsure of what he was doing. He stopped a few feet away and turned to me, beckoning me forward. I went to his side and read the stones.

**Emalia Jinn. Powerful Jedi, loving wife, great mother. Loved by many. Missed by all. **

**Karine Jinn. Beloved Daughter. Pride and Joy Never had a chance to show her potential.**

I looked up at Qui Gon, shocked. He bent down and laid all but one of the flowers on Emalia's stone. He held the last one in his hand and turned it over in his fingers. I saw his eyes were full of tears.

"My mother…?" I asked quietly, staring down at the stone. I knelt down and traced her name with my finger. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Even though I didn't remember her at all, I was still sad. I felt a tear escape down my cheek and stood up. Qui Gon put an arm around me. I looked up at him for a moment, before I let myself cry. He pulled me into an embrace and held me tightly against his chest. I clutched the rough fabric of his tunic and sobbed. I cried for the mother I didn't know, I cried for the childhood I had lost, I cried for those I had been forced to kill, I cried for the heartache Qui Gon had gone through. I felt him tighten his arms around me as I thought about how heartbroken he must have been.

'_I can't believe I'm actually here…' _I thought to myself.

'_I can't believe that I have you here with me.' _I heard a voice say. I looked up, but Qui Gon just smiled down at me.

"Did you just…" I let my voice trail off, confused.

'_Somehow, we've formed an Empathy Link.' _His lips never moved. Then I realized that he was speaking in my head.

"What's that?" I asked aloud.

"An Empathy Link, or a Training Bond, allows a Master and Padawan, or just close friends, to communicate mentally through the Force. I can feel your emotions, hear your thoughts, speak to you."

"How does it work?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Another time young one." He smiled, keeping an arm around my shoulder. He reached up and tucked the Alicina in my hair, behind my ear. I felt my eyes welling up with tears and buried my face in his chest once more. I felt his strong, protecting arms wrap around me.

"I just never imagined that I'd actually find you." He said quietly, holding me tightly. "I thought I was trying to catch smoke with my bare hands."

"I never thought my father was truly alive. And that if he was, that he'd want me. Or that he'd care about me."

"I'm alive. I want you, and I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead. A lump rose in my throat, and more tears spilled over. I felt my tears being absorbed into his tunic.

"I love you too….Father." We stood together, embracing, next to my mother's grave. I could have sworn that she was watching us. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her presence. I don't know how I knew it was her. I just knew.

* * *

About an hour later, the sun had set behind the skyline of Coruscant. We were just outside of the apartment.

"I wonder if Obi Wan and Ani are back?" I said to myself as Qui Gon entered in his password. He chuckled and turned to me as the door slid open.

"I bet they-" A cloud of black smoke poured out of the open doorway, and a very irritating beeping was heard from inside. Qui Gon gently pushed me to the side and ran inside, coughing. I followed, crouching down. Qui Gon, on his knees, had his lightsaber in his hand. His eyes were sharp and alert. I followed him on my hands and knees to the kitchen, where I heard coughing. I waved my hand in the air and tried to take a breath of the briefly clear air.

"Obi Wan!" I heard Qui Gon yell from in front of me.

"Yes…Master?" Obi Wan replied in between coughs. The window was opened, and the smoke started to clear out. The beeping died off as the smoke thinned.

"What the kriff happened?!" He asked. The air finally somewhat clear, I stood up. Anakin had his head out the window, taking deep, dramatic gasps of air. Obi Wan stood, his back against the counter, a fire extinguisher in his hands. He had white foam in his hair.

"Um… well… I was making dinner-"

"Oh Force." Qui Gon sighed, exasperatedly, and sat down in a chair. Obi Wan and I tried to warn him that the legs were burned, but we couldn't before the chair collapsed and he fell on the ground with a thud. I winced and shrunk back against the wall, knowing Obi Wan was dead.

"Obi Wan…" He muttered in a low voice, meeting his apprentice's gaze. Obi Wan's eyes widened, he dropped the extinguisher, and ran from his spot just as Qui Gon lunged. He leapt over an overturned chair and through to the sitting room, Qui Gon close at his heels.

"Get back here Kenobi!" He growled, clearing the sofa and making a grab for the boy's cloak. It slipped just out of his reach and he went down. Obi Wan ran over to me, his eyes twinkling, as Qui Gon stood up. Just then, the door chime rang, interrupting the chase. Qui Gon sent Obi Wan a murderous glare as he went to answer the door.

"Just you wait boy." He muttered, straightening his tunic and opening the door. Mace nodded and gave his friend a worried look.

"The fire alarm went off in here. What happened?"

"Obi Wan tried to cook again." Qui Gon said, leading his friend inside. Mace slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh Force, that explains it." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, who's the one who taught me to cook in the first place?!" Obi Wan asked, outraged. Mace raised his eyebrows and gave Qui Gon a pointed look.

"You're already on thin ice Padawan, don't push it." Qui Gon mumbled, a teasing glare on his face. I could barely hide a giggle behind my hand. Obi Wan heard it, however, and gave me a quick wink.

"So everything's alright?" Mace asked again. All three of us nodded. Anakin returned from the window to stand next to Qui Gon.

"We're fine. Obi Wan's just never going to cook again."

"Good." Obi Wan said with a sigh. "Saves us all the heartache." He sat down on the sofa with a sigh. As he flopped down, a large cloud of smoke flew up into his face. He choked and gagged and ran over to the spot at the window Anakin had recently left.

"Alright. Yoda wanted me to check. He was afraid that you had finally killed Kenobi."

"No, not this close to the Trials. Maybe once he's Knighted…" He said thoughtfully. Obi Wan came back over, rolling his eyes.

"I feel so loved Master." Qui Gon clapped Obi Wan on the shoulder. Mace chuckled.

"You two are so odd… either you're the closest team in the Temple, or you're trying to kill each other." He shook his head and headed for the door. Qui Gon followed him, coughing slightly as he passed the sofa. He bade his friend farewell and turned back to us.

"Well, now that we've barely survive being killed-"

"I think it was Obi Wan and I who barely survived being killed actually." Anakin said, a soft smirk on his face. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Why can't we see Dex?" Obi Wan asked curiously. He picked his cloak up off of the floor of the kitchen. It was blackened, and there was a large hole burned in the middle of it. He groaned softly and threw it down the garbage chute.

"Because you almost killed Ani." Qui Gon said nonchalantly. Obi Wan grumbled under his breath about unfair Masters and followed Qui Gon, Anakin and I to the door.

* * *

Qui Gon lay on the sofa, unable to sleep. The day's events kept shuffling through in his head. He sat up slowly and held his head with a sigh. Suddenly, he felt a wave of fear roll through the Force. He shot up just as a scream echoed through the apartment. He was on his feet and halfway to his room before he consciously realized that it was Karine screaming. Obi Wan wrenched his door open, half asleep, his lightsaber in his hand. Qui Gon held up his hand and opened the door to his quarters. Karine was still asleep, thrashing wildly on the bed, caught in the throes of a nightmare. Obi Wan silently closed the door to his room, knowing that this was something that his Master needed to handle.

Qui Gon sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking the girl. She whimpered and cried out, still asleep.

"Karine, wake up." He said quietly, grabbing her arm just as she struck at an invisible attacker. She struggled against his hold and tried to push him away.

"Karine, Karine!" He reached out for their Bond and surrounded her mentally. She relaxed, but still struggled against him.

"It's alright. You're safe." He whispered, leaning his back against the wall. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, sitting up with a cry.

"NO!" She screamed. She looked around wildly for a moment before she realized she was safe.

"It was a dream…just a dream…" She was shaking. Qui Gon reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her head. She jumped and turned to face him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She shivered and held her elbows. He shifted slightly so that she was sitting on the bed, his legs off to the side of the bed. She shook her head.

"I…I saw you die." She whispered. He stiffened and looked down at her. She was staring at the wall, lost in her thoughts. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He reached forward and took her hand. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Talk about it more. Release your fear into the Force." He said quietly. She hung her head.

"We were in a large room… there was a spot in the middle, a giant hole. I was behind a barrier with Obi Wan. You were fighting something…and we couldn't stop it from cutting you down…" She trailed off, a tear falling down her cheek. "It was Deckaawn." She shakily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I promise you, your uncle will never harm you again." He said firmly.

"He's still out there. I know he'll try to get me back…" She whispered. Qui Gon squeezed his daughter's hand.

"I won't let him harm you ever again." He said. She looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm so sorry Karine. It's all my fault that you had to suffer all of those years…" He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No." She said, glaring at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing. How were you supposed to know where I was, let alone whether or not I was alive?!" He was stunned at her sudden outburst.

"And besides, what are the odds that you found me? A million to one? Greater?"

"Still-"

"Still nothing." She said, effectively ending the argument. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just like your mother." He grinned and reached up, tucking the runaway lock of hair back behind her ear. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Here. I need to give you this." He said softly. He reached behind his neck and fumbled with something.

"What?" She asked as he pulled something silver into his hand. He pulled her hand close and folded it with his, dropping the item inside. She pulled her hand back and opened it. In her hand was a necklace. It was silver, with a star pendent. In the middle of the star was a blue crystal. She touched the surface of the star, entranced.

"The Council had it made when you were born." Qui Gon explained. "The night your mother was killed, it was all I could find of you. I've kept it ever since."

"It's beautiful." She whispered, turning the pendent over in her fingers.

"It's yours." He said, smiling. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I-"

"I kept it to remember you. Now that you're here, it's rightly yours." He took it from her and reached around, clasping it behind her neck. She pulled her hair out from under it and looked down at it. Qui Gon was beaming. She looked back up at him and hugged him. Startled, but touched, he hugged her back. He felt her tears soaking his tunic, but didn't care. He pulled her close and leaned his back against the wall. She curled up against him and sobbed. He could sense she was reliving the nightmare now, and gently reached for their Empathy Link. He swept away any Darkness in her mind and filled it with Light. When he was finished, she was fast asleep. He didn't have the heart to move her, so he put a pillow behind his back and fell asleep.

* * *

:) Told you guys some big things were happening. Any questions can be sent in reviews to me. :) I'll try to update again soon :D Review please :D Love ya guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what I really hate? When like four different teachers all assign you massive projects due on the same day. I swear my school is trying to destroy me. Slowly, it's robbing me of my sanity. Anyways, I'll leave the battlefield of my school's civil war (long story) and continue writing ****:)**

****I know I said this has nothing to do with JA, but I'm using one character, just for small little things, nothing major. In honor of my friend Xaja ****:)********

* * *

Qui Gon's comm link buzzed in his belt. He ignored it and showed Karine and Anakin the move again, slower. Obi Wan's cerulean light saber glowed on his right as his apprentice practiced the more advanced form of the attack. He watched Obi Wan and corrected him quickly before going back to the two younger ones before him.

'_I'm getting too old for this…' _He thought to himself. As he tried to teach three different students all different moves, his comm link continued to buzz in his belt. Finally, he gave up.

"Alright, hold on." He said, raising his hands in defeat. Three blue sabers nearby shut off and six eyes watched him curiously.

"Obi Wan, help Karine and Ani. I'll be right back." He said. Obi Wan nodded.

"Yes Master, no problem." He clipped his own saber to his belt and walked over to Anakin, helping him with the thrust at the end. Karine gave Qui Gon a concerned look before showing Obi Wan how she performed it, almost perfectly at that. Qui Gon answered the call, walking towards the corner of the training salle.

"Master Jinn."

"Qui? Mace. The Council needs you."

"Now?"

"Now. It's about your mission."

"Alright." He sighed and shook his head, not looking forward to this. "Does Obi Wan have to come?"

"No. He should stay with the others actually. You beat me to it." He heard the smile in his friend's voice.

"What can I say, I had a hunch." He replied. He heard Mace chuckle.

"I'm at the training salle now. Ten minutes?""No more. Windu out." With that, the line went dead. He put his comm away and sighed, walking back to the group. Obi Wan and Karine were performing the move in perfect sync, almost as fast as it would need to be performed in battle. He smiled softly.

"Obi Wan, you've gotten slow." He mock scolded. Obi Wan laughed and turned his saber off, clipping it to his belt again.

"Karine's learning very quickly Master. I don't know how she does it." He said, a little awed.

"I see that. She's getting very good." He smiled. Karine blushed slightly at the praise and looked away shyly. Qui Gon turned to Obi Wan. "I need to meet with the Council."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure. It's about the mission though. Mace didn't sound very positive."

"There's something new." Obi Wan muttered. Qui Gon rolled his eyes. "Shush." The younger man looked up at his Master and grinned sheepishly. "You should stay here with Karine and Anakin. Keep training them. I'll be back soon."

"Yes Master." Obi Wan bowed his head. Qui Gon turned to leave, when he called out again.

"Master?" He stopped and turned his head to look back at the young man.

"Obi Wan?" He hesitated, looking at Qui Gon with concern. Qui Gon nodded slightly and left, slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one who felt the Force warning them of soon danger.

* * *

"Master Qui Gon. Good to see you again, it is. Much better you look." Yoda said with a knowing smile. Only three others in the room understood the comment, the others looked at each other in confusion. He bowed.

"Thank you Master."

"We have an update on your mission." Mace said solemnly. Qui Gon gave his friend a curious look, but remained silent and tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"We think it would be best, given your current situation, if you and your apprentice were removed from this mission."

"What?" His eyes grew wide.

"We believe that with your two new wards, it might be best if you remained on-world for a while."

"I thought the mission was over. The Queen is appealing her case to the Senate." He replied.

"No. Queen Amidala wishes to return to Naboo immediately. We received word that she commed you already about it."

"No Master." He shook his head, suspicious.

"Strong in our decision, we still are." Yoda said after a few moments. Qui Gon sighed.

"Master, I believe that, in the best interest of the Queen, that it would be best for my Padawan and-"

"Qui Gon, please." Mace cut through smoothly. "We're thinking in the best interest of the children." He gave his friend a look that he knew well, and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. I'll speak with Obi Wan."

"Thank you."

"Who will be taking our place as the Queen's bodyguards?" He couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Knight Cin Drallig and Knight Noria Beigalo will be taking over." Mace said, a hint of a smile on his face. Qui Gon nodded, a smile spreading across his own face. "You are to inform them of the specifics of this mission before their transport leaves at 0800 tomorrow." Qui Gon nodded.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said. Qui Gon bowed and strode from the room, deep in thought. Mace turned to Yoda.

"Is it gone?" He asked quietly while the rest of the Council left, done for the day. Yoda closed his eyes, his ears drooping.

"No."

* * *

"Well, you have to admit," Obi Wan said with a smile, relaxing on the sofa, "the Council did pick good replacements for us."

"Yes, I'm pleased. I just wish I knew why…" Qui Gon said thoughtfully. He looked around the empty apartment. Kit had come and taken Karine and Anakin to the Meditation Gardens around an hour ago. He and Obi Wan had come back from a sparring session a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean Master?" Obi Wan asked, sitting forward, concerned.

"There's something that the Council wasn't telling me. I don't know what…" He tugged at his beard and sighed thoughtfully. Obi Wan laced his fingers together.

"Well maybe it's for the best . Maybe the Queen was irritated with us and wanted us off the mission." He said teasingly.

"Possibly. I wasn't the one who was with her the entire time we were on Tatooine, so…" "Hey!" A pillow was Force-thrown at Qui Gon. He dodged it and quickly threw his own pillow, hitting Obi Wan hard in the shoulder and knocking him off of the sofa. Qui Gon, tried to hold a laugh in at his Padawan's bewildered expression as he hit the ground.

"No," Obi Wan propped himself up on his elbows, "Padme probably complained about how you wouldn't listen to her."

"Imp." Qui Gon poked with a smirk.

"Ha! You didn't deny it!" He pointed at his Master and laughed triumphantly.

"Neither did you Padawan." Obi Wan instantly sobered up and scowled. He took the offered hand allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Qui Gon clapped him on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"You want help Master?" Obi Wan asked, sitting down at the table. Qui Gon shook his head, his back to the young man.

"No. You're still banned from the kitchen remember." He looked back at Obi Wan, his face serious, his eyes twinkling.

"Sure I am."

"I'm serious Padawan." He said, turning completely around, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The younger gaped at the older for a moment. He simply pointed at the doorway. Obi Wan sighed, hung his head and plodded over to the door way. He stood just outside of the kitchen, leaning in the doorway dejectedly.

"That's better." Qui Gon grinned and turned back. Obi Wan rolled his eyes and stepped his foot barely over the doorway, feeling rebellious.

"Obi Wan." Qui Gon said warningly, not turning around. He quickly jerked his foot back out of the kitchen, his face red. He heard a deep baritone laugh and scowled again.

"Thanks Master." He said sarcastically. Qui Gon shook his head and stopped laughing after a few moments. They talked together, poking fun and making jokes as Qui Gon prepared dinner. Obi Wan watched him curiously. He has always picked on his Master, saying that he couldn't cook. In truth, there hadn't been a single meal that Qui Gon had prepared that Obi Wan hadn't loved. He had always wondered why Qui Gon had never been able to teach him how to cook that well. For some reason, the kitchen seemed to hate him. He chuckled to himself as he remembered an accident he had had a few years ago, trying to surprise Qui Gon on his birthday with breakfast. It had been a surprise all right.

"Is your trademark bad feeling gone Obi Wan?" Qui Gon asked, turning to look at his apprentice for a moment after he checked on the oven.

"Not really…" Obi Wan sighed. "It's just been diluted… it's not as strong as it was before. I guess the threat is moving away."

"That or we're moving away from the threat." Qui Gon said softly.

"I don't understand." Obi Wan said after a few moments of tense silence.

"Perhaps your bad feeling was something about us returning to Naboo… maybe us being pulled has saved our lives." He looked back at his apprentice grimly. The younger man paled and stared back at his mentor in shock. Suddenly, the door chime went off, making them both jump. Obi Wan waved his hand towards the door and leaned against his doorway, his brow furrowed. Karine and Anakin entered, chatting excitedly. They both paused and looked at Obi Wan curiously.

"Why are you just standing in the doorway?" Karine asked, confused. He gave her a smile.

"I was banned from the kitchen."

"Good." Anakin said, brushing past. "I don't want to die." Obi Wan's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"It was an accident you know." He retorted quietly. Karine placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, silently telling him to let it go. He nodded and gave her a small smile, moving aside to let her through. She shyly smiled back and joined Anakin at the table. Qui Gon handed the two plates of a pasta casserole. Karine's stomach growled loudly. She grinned as the others laughed and dug in happily. Obi Wan watched for a moment before he walked through the doorway. Qui Gon looked up and shook his head.

"Obi Wan, you're banned from the kitchen, remember?" He said with a smirk. Obi Wan froze and looked him.

"So I can't eat?" He said in a low voice. Karine turned to Qui Gon, her eyes dancing.

"It's a bad idea to deny a wild Obi Wan food. They tend to get aggravated and attack when they haven't hunted and eaten in a while." The others chuckled. Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Karine." Qui Gon stood up and walked over to Obi Wan.

"Well… I guess you can come in the kitchen, if you promise not to touch anything that can catch on fire." He smirked.

"Deal." Obi Wan chuckled and ran over to the food. Everyone but Anakin laughed. He stayed silent the entire meal.

* * *

Qui Gon stepped into the Meditation Gardens with a sigh. The moon glowed dimly up in the sky, the natural glow blocked out by the lights of the city. The Living Force was so strong here, and he could just relax and he at one with the Force. He walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down, leaned his back against a boulder, and began meditating. After a few minutes, he felt a familiar presence near him and grinned.

"Well well well. Here's someone I haven't seen in a while." He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"It's not my fault! I've been crazy busy!"

Qui Gon opened his eyes and looked up. A short, petit woman looked down at him. Her brown eyes were filled with laughter and happiness. Her extremely long black hair had been tied back and up into a bun. She wore typical Jedi attire and a light brown robe. From her belt hung a gold and black light saber hilt. He stood up. She still only came up just past his elbow.

"Too busy to come and see your old Master?" He asked, crossing his arms and feigning hurt. She scoffed.

"I've been off with those stupid negotiations for the past three years!"

"I know. But Lauin and Weaseg have been having difficulties since I was a youngling."

"I don't even know what their feud is over anymore."

"About what ethnicity their patron saint was." Qui Gon said after a moment of thinking.

"Oh yeah. It seems to change so much."

"That's what happens when you add fuel to the fire."

"I doubt it's ever going to end."

"That's positive." He said with a smirk. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"I learned from the best." He chuckled and spread his arms out. She chuckled and hugged him tightly. He bent his neck and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you Noria."

"I've missed you too Master." She tightened her grip on him. He pulled back after a few moments and held her at arm's length.

"You look well."

"As do you. A lot better since the last time I saw you."

"I feel a lot better. A lot has happened since we last spoke."

"Like?" She sat down next to him, a few loose strands of hair flying in the breeze.

"Well…Obi Wan's begun training for the Trials, for one."

"Really?! Wow… Force, I feel old now…"

"How do you think I feel?" He laughed. She shook her head, laughing.

"What else?"

He took a deep breath. "I found Karine."

She froze and looked at him slowly. "Qui-"

"I'm serious Noria. She's here. At the Temple. Now."

She let out a half laugh and shook her head, looking at him in shock. "How long has she been here?"

"About two weeks."

"What happened?"

Qui Gon explained everything as the sun began to rise. She sighed and shook her head again. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"_Wow…_"

"Yeah." He said again. She looked over at him and gave him a smile.

"When can I meet her?"

"Now, if you want."

"The transport leaves in half an hour. I have to meet Cin now."

"When do you get back?"

"Not sure. Hopefully before three years." They chuckled and stood up, leaving the Gardens.

"When you get back then?"

"Deal." She looked up at him and smiled. He put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the hanger. Cin Drallig stood waiting. He bowed when they got close.

"Master Jinn, good to see you again."

"Knight Drallig." Qui Gon nodded. Cin was a few years older than Obi Wan, and had been sent on a few missions with the pair. "I'm glad that the two of you were chosen for this mission. You'll do fine."

"Thank you Master Jinn." Cin said, bowing again. Qui Gon nodded and gave the young man a smile. The captain of the ship came over and started talking to Cin. Qui Gon turned to Noria.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." He said quietly, looking down at the young woman. He and Noria hadn't been as close as he and Obi Wan were, but he still loved her. She nodded with a smile.

"I'll be fine. We can handle this."

He nodded. He knew that she was strong and able to handle herself, but he still felt uneasy.

"Separation anxiety?" She asked, feeling his discomfort through their Bond. After her Knighting Ceremony, he refused to sever their Bond. It had become a little muted, due to distance between them the past few years and due to the fact that Qui Gon had taken on another apprentice, but it was still there. He chuckled softly.

"I wish." She met his concerned gaze and reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright Master." She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded.

"I know Padawan." He said softly. She stepped forward and hugged him. He felt the discomfort grow stronger and hugged her tighter, suddenly afraid to let her go.

"Love you kiddo." He cleared his throat, trying to shake the sudden terror that he felt.

"Love you too Master." She said quietly, pulling away and giving him another smile. Cin came back over.

"Noria, we have to leave now."

"I know. Thank you Cin."

"Be careful Knight Drallig." Qui Gon said, giving the man a quick nod. Cin returned it and gave him a quick bow.

"We will be."

"May the Force be with you."

"And also with you Master Jinn." With that, the two turned and walked up the ramp. Just before the door shut, Noria turned back. Dark chocolate brown eyes met stormy blue ones, before the ramp closed and the ship took off. Qui Gon watched until it was out of sight before he left the hanger, his anxious feeling only growing.

* * *

Obi Wan knocked on Qui Gon's door. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of his Master in massive waves, their Bond was drowning in it. He shook his head and heard the affirmative. He opened the door. The room was dark except for the partially open window. Qui Gon was sitting on the edge of his bed, a few holos scattered around him. Obi Wan picked one up and sat next to his mentor. He recognized it instantly.

"I remember this." He said with a chuckle, leaning over and showing Qui Gon the holo. The older man took it from him and chuckled.

"Yeah, after that competition when you were fifteen. You came in first."

"Barely." He chuckled and saw the small box at his Master's feet.

"Why are you going through old holos?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic." He said with a smile. "Ever since I spoke with Noria." He chuckled to himself and showed Obi Wan another picture. The younger man gasped.

"Is that you and Count Dooku?"

"Yes, when I was your age, maybe a little younger."

"Wow. Short hair, no beard."

"And I bet when you're my age that you'll still have a Padawan haircut and be clean shaven."

"You never know." Obi Wan picked up a small pile of holos and laid down on his stomach. Qui Gon suddenly began laughing.

"What?" Obi Wan leaned over and saw the picture.

"Noria's Knighting ceremony." He said thoughtfully. Qui Gon's eyes were far-away as he remembered.

_Qui Gon stood at the head of a circle in the darkened Knighting Hall. The circle was made up of all of the Council members. Yoda turned to him and nodded. He returned the nod and reached out for his Bond with Noria. _

'_It's time.' He put his hood up, like the other members of the circle and waited. Within moments, Noria entered the Hall. They waited until she was in the middle of the circle before they ignited their light sabers The young woman, suddenly surrounded by blue and green, let out a quiet gasp, but didn't move. She knelt down in front of the Council. Qui Gon smiled softly as the Council members around his apprentice all began speaking in unison. _

"_We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."_

_Qui Gon stepped forward. _

"_Step forward Padawan Noria Beigalo, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic." He brought his own saber down and cut her black braid. It fell to the ground, the beads twinkling in the faint light. He took her saber off of his belt and held it out to her. _

"_Take up your light saber, Noria Beigalo, Jedi Knight. And May the Force be with you." Noria took her saber and ignited it, the blue blade glowed brightly as the Council members saluted the new Knight. Qui Gon saluted as well, filling their Bond with as much pride as he could. After a moment, the Council members all extinguished their sabers. The lights went back on, leaving the Master and new Knight alone. Qui Gon pulled Noria into a tight embrace. _

"_I'm so proud of you." He said softly. She laughed. _

"_Thank you Master."_

"_No more of that." He said, holding her at arm's length an pointing a finger at her. "I'm not your Master anymore." She chuckled and wiped a tear off of her cheek. _

"_Thank you." She said quietly, looking up at him. "For everything." _

"_You're going to be a grand Knight." He smiled. "I'm proud to say I was your Master." _

Qui Gon smiled as the flashback ended. Obi Wan looked up at him, knowing when his Master was having a moment. Qui Gon set the holo down and gently plucked the one out of Obi Wan's hand.

"Thanks. I was looking at that!" Obi Wan laughed. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

"My holos, my choice." He instantly regretted his choice once he saw what holo he had picked. Qui Gon had his arm around a young Nautolan, maybe 16 or 17 years old.

_Qui Gon deflected a blaster shot and jumped up onto a cliff, running from the hundreds of droids attacking him. He heard his apprentice, Nathan Garien, running just behind him. They reached the charred ruins of a village and stopped. They listened carefully as the droid chased them. Qui Gon shoved Nathan into the ruins of a hut just as the droids marched into the village. Exhausted as he was, Qui Gon ignited his saber and stood in a defensive position in front of the hut. _

"_Come quietly, and you and the younger one will not be harmed." The droid said, his blaster pointed at the middle age Jedi. _

"_We won't surrender." He said, a bit out of breath. Blood dripped down his chest from the wound on his shoulder. He rolled his shoulder and winced. The droids attacked, shooting. He deflected the bolts, careful of his shoulder and the ruined hut behind him. Soon, all of the droids were in pieces. He sighed tiredly and turned his saber off. He turned back to the hut. _

"_Nathan." He called. The Nautolan came out, covered in ashes and soot, looking a little shaken. _

"_Thanks." Qui Gon nodded and helped the young teen brush soot off of his robe. _

"_You alright?" He asked his Master. Qui Gon took a deep breath, feeling the skin on his chest near his wound stretch uncomfortably. _

"_I'll be fine." He said, not believing it himself. Nathan hesitated, but nodded. _

"_Come on, lets get out of here before more show up." _

"_Yes Master." The two took of running through the forest on the mountainside. They jumped over the creek, and only stopped when they got to the gorge. _

"_Hold on a second." Qui Gon said, leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. Blood poured faster down his chest. _

"_Master, let me help you." He begged, pulling out his own healing supplies. He shook his head. _

"_No. Save those in case you need them. I'll be alright." He said, pushing himself up. His face turned white as he used his left arm. Suddenly, it gave out and he fell to the ground. Nathan dropped to his side. _

"_Master, I'm sorry for this." He said regretfully, using the strongest Sleep Suggestion he could. Qui Gon's eyes widened as he tried to fight it. _

"_Nathan, no, you can't fight the droids alone…" His words trailed off as he fell asleep. Nathan gulped, not thinking about that. He carefully bandaged his mentor's wound and poured Healing energies into him. The aspiring healer then sat watch, carefully watching for any threats. As the sun began to set, Qui Gon began to wake up. He groaned and tried to prop himself up, wincing and crying out as he put pressure on his arm. _

"_Careful." Nathan said, handing him his canteen. Qui Gon took it gratefully and drained it. Nathan helped him sit up. _

"_That wasn't the smartest move Padawan." _

"_I know. I'm sorry." He hung his head. Qui Gon smiled softly. _

"_Well, I guess we're fine. We need to make camp for the night."_

"_Already did." Nathan pointed to a ledge a little distance away. A fire was burning, and their supplies were all set up. _

"_I just didn't want to move you." _

"_Thank you Nathan." He smiled gratefully. The boy put an arm around his mentor and helped him stand. When they were about half way there, however, more droids showed up. _

"_There they are." One said, as the group began shooting. Qui Gon fumbled for his light saber and deflected the bolts from them. Nathan tried to get his, but he began to slip down the ledge. He grabbed onto a tree root and leaned against a tree, pulling his own weapon. Suddenly, one droid shot at the young man. There was an explosion in front of Nathan, and he stumbled. Qui Gon deflected another shot and turned. _

"_Nathan!" He screamed as his Padawan fell down the gorge, screaming. He hissed and jumped up, slicing the remaining droids into pieces. He felt his Bond with Nathan weaken greatly, and knew that the young man was very hurt. He carefully made his way down the gorge, fearing the worst. He saw Nathan laying on the ground, half in the creek, bleeding. His heart dropped, and he ran as fast as he could to his apprentice's side. _

"_Nathan!" The Nautolan stirred and looked at his Master, smiling weakly. _

"_Sorry." He whispered. Qui Gon could feel their Bond fading. _

"_It's alright. You'll be fine, I promise." He began pouring all of his strength into Healing the boy. He shook his head. _

"_No Master. It's over for me. I broke my back." He chuckled softly. "I'm so clumsy." _

"_Nathan…" His voice trailed off as the teen closed his black eyes. He felt their Bond snap and felt tears pouring out of his eyes. _

"_Goodbye Padawan." He said softly, taking off his own bloody robe and covering the boy. _

Qui Gon sighed and set the holo down. Obi Wan noticed his sadness and nudged him.

"Here. Remember this one?" The holo was the two of them, very wet and haggard looking, shaking hands with the Duke of the Setrinia.

"Oh wow…" Qui Gon laughed.

_Qui Gon and Obi Wan stood in the room, tense. The crime lord was sitting in the chair, sneering. _

"_Besides, what can you do to stop me? You're nothing." _

_Qui Gon raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He whipped out his saber and ignited it. The man paled. _

"_You're a Jedi?" He shook his head and reached under the desk, pulling out a blaster. Obi Wan brought out his saber, tense. _

"_No matter. Soon, you'll be dead, and I'll be far off world."_

"_You're not going off world unless you're in Republic custody." Obi Wan said, coming up to his Master's side. _

"_You'll never take me." He hissed, pressing a button. The floor fell out from underneath them, and they fell. He stood up and walked over to the hole, leaning over the edge. _

"_Never." _

_As the two fell, Qui Gon noticed water below. He shut off his saber and motioned for Obi Wan to do the same. A few seconds later, they crashed into the water. Obi Wan quickly kicked up to the surface next to his Master. _

"_Well, that was fun." Qui Gon said, treading water and looking around. The walls were smooth, and they had no idea how far down the water went. Suddenly, they heard a metallic clanging. They looked around and realized that the walls were closing in around them, and a gate was being lowered over them. Obi Wan started panicking. _

"_What are we going to do?!" He yelled over the clanging. Qui Gon shook his head. _

"_Follow me." He took a deep breath and dove down, pushing himself down as far as he could. Obi Wan rose to the surface after a few minutes, his lungs burning. Qui Gon rose a moment later. _

"_Now what?!" _

"_Watch." Qui Gon said, spitting out a mouthful of water. He brought out a small tool and stuck his arm. He let the blood drip down and into the water. The gate got closer, only a few inches away from their heads. They watched as the blood followed down a current. _

"_Come on, hurry!" Qui Gon took a deep gasp of air and dove back down. Obi Wan did the same. He followed the older man until they reached a grate in the wall. Qui Gon pulled the tool back out and a small saber blade popped out. He cut the grate and swam through, Obi Wan close behind. They were in the lake, the sunlight shining through the clear water. They kicked as hard as they could, their lungs about to burst. Finally, just before they couldn't take it anymore, they broke the surface. Obi Wan took a deep gasp of air and treaded water. He realized that they were in the Palace's lake. The Duke, who had been sitting on a bench with the Duchess, stared at them in shock. _

"_Good Evening Duke." Qui Gon called, a smile on his face. The Duke gaped at them as they swam to the edge of the lake nonchalantly. "Lovely day for a swim."_

Obi Wan laughed. "The Duke almost had a heart attack!" He wiped a tear from his eye and held his stomach, trying to breath. Qui Gon laughed too, until he felt something. He felt a strong, sharp pain in his head.

* * *

Cin Drallig and Noria Beigola dueled with the Sith Lord, frightened. Neither knew what he was, or why he was there. All they knew is that he needed to be destroyed. They were on a catwalk, so high up they couldn't see the ground. Cin faked up and aimed for it's knees. The Sith whirled around and kicked Cin square in the chest, sending him flying down three levels. He landed and rolled, barely grabbing the edge of the walk in time. He hung there for a moment before he pulled himself up. Just as he did, he heard a scream. He looked up to see Noria standing on the edge, the red saber through her midsection. "No!" He screamed, anger coursing through his blood. He watched as the Sith yanked his blade out of her, sending her to the floor of the catwalk. He then turned and ran as Cin jumped up onto the catwalk above. He knelt by his friend's side and held her hand.

"Noria…" He whispered. It was too late, she was already gone. He reached down and gently closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek .

* * *

Qui Gon ran from his room to the kitchen, his head hurting, and his heart breaking. He grabbed a glass and got some water. Karine, who had sleeping on the sofa, sat up slowly, confused. He drank the water in one huge gulp and gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles white. Obi Wan walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Qui Gon was shaking, and as he felt Obi Wan's hand on his shoulder, he let out a low moan, like a cry of a wounded animal.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"Noria." His Master gasped. He looked up and met Obi Wan's gaze. His eyes were filled with fear, and he instantly knew that something had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... Sorry to leave you guys hanging. :) I'll try to update again soon. Any questions can be submitted to me :) Review please :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no reason for making this so late: finals and exams, stressful life lately, track's been crazy, writer's block, etc etc etc. But, nice long relaxing weekend here for me to update :D Reviews would be amazing :D **

* * *

Obi Wan ran over to his Master's side, frightened. Qui Gon was breathing heavily and was shaking. He fumbled for his comm link.

"Mace."

"Qui Gon? What's wrong?" Karine and Obi Wan listened to the other Master's sleepy voice. He was obviously still half asleep.

"Something happened to Noria." He said, his eyes filled with fire. Karine paled; she had never seen this side of him before.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt our Bond sever." He choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Qui Gon, she and Cin are so far away, there's no way you could've felt that."

"I did."

"Qui, you were asleep. Go back to bed."

"No, I know I felt this. I'm postive."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Damn it Mace! I'm sure!" He yelled, getting frustrated. A moment later he gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white. Obi Wan watching him carefully. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice hollow.

"It's alright." His friend's voice was calm and soothing. Anakin came out of Obi Wan's room and instantly realized something was wrong. "Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"Come to the Council Chambers." Qui Gon nodded.

"Alright." He turned off the comm and hung his head, sighing heavily. He turned and met Obi Wan's gaze.

"Do you want me to come with you Master?" He asked gently. Qui Gon nodded.

"If you would."

"We can go to Master Fisto's." Karine said softly to Obi Wan. He nodded.

"That'll be great, thank you." She nodded and grabbed a few things. Anakin rolled his eyes and went back into Obi Wan's room to get his stuff. Obi Wan walked over to Karine and talked to her in a low tone of voice as Qui Gon went to go change out of his sleep clothes.

"Thank you." She looked up at him and nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"I just wish I knew what was happening."

He sighed. "Noria was Qui Gon's first Padawan. He just felt their Empathy Link sever. That means that either she broke it, or that she was killed."

"Oh…" She turned and faced the closed door sadly. "No wonder he's so upset."

"When she was Knighted, he refused to sever their Bond. He wanted to stay close to her. But with all of us away on missions these past few years, it's been hard. She just came back the other day for the first time in almost three years." He sighed again. "His second Padawan was killed during his apprenticeship, and about two years after, he took me on."

"What's gonna happen?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. Anakin came out, looking surly.

"This is so pointless and stupid." He grumbled. Obi Wan felt his anger rising, but kept it in check. "Anakin, Master Qui Gon is having a hard time right now. It's for the best that you and Karine go see Master Fisto for a while."

"I still think this is stupid." He said coldly, walking towards the door. Karine shook her head.

"I'll see you later Obi Wan." She said, giving him a soft smile and following Anakin from the apartment. He nodded and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. It was gone, however, as soon as Qui Gon came out from his room.

"Let's go." He said quietly, not giving Obi Wan a second glance. The younger man nodded and followed his Master from the apartment silently. He wished he could help somehow… but he knew there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Karine and Anakin made their way through the hallways of the Temple, a tension between them.

"Ani, you shouldn't have said that." She said after a few minutes. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone near and dear to him just died. Qui Gon's grieving, and you're being…" She trailed off, trying to think of the right word. Anakin's eyes narrowed. "She's his old apprentice. He needs to let her go."

"Anakin-"

"Aalia stop it. You think you have so much say in what happens around here. You really don't."

"Ani, what's wrong with you?"

"You're just jealous!" He cried out, stopping and glaring at her icily. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You're jealous Aalia!"

"Of what?"

"You wish that Qui Gon would train you after Obi Wan is finished." He said. She almost laughed, but then remembered that Anakin had no idea that Qui Gon was her father: they hadn't told him yet.

"Anakin, I think you need to relax-"

"No! You know what? He's gonna train me." His voice was low. She actually felt sheer terror at the way he spoke to her. His voice was cold and dark. "He just felt sorry for you. You aren't going to be trained."

"Ani…"

"Maybe it would be best for everyone if you left. You don't belong here. You belong on Tatoonine. With your uncle." She felt as if she had been slapped. She stared at him hurtfully, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. Karine turned to see Kit Fisto behind her, watching Anakin with hard eyes.

"Nothing." Anakin said after a moment. He refused to meet the Master's gaze.

"Master Fisto, is it alright if we stay with you for the night?" She asked softly, quickly hiding her tears and hurt.

"Of course. But why?" His voice was suspicious.

"I feel bad for asking, and I wouldn't unless this whole thing hadn't have happened-"

"Don't feel bad, my door is always open for you young one." He gave her a warm smile. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Now, what 'whole thing happened'?"

"It's Qui Gon." She said, looking up at him. His face instantly went from kind and warm to concerned and worried. "He said that his Bond with Noria was severed."

"Oh no, she went on the Naboo mission, didn't she?" He gasped, his eyes wide. Karine nodded.

"He and Obi Wan think that she was killed."

"This won't be good…" He said, exhaling deeply and looking at the two children. "Then it's definitely for the best if you two stay with me for the night." He nodded and gestured forward. Karine walked by his side, hoping that things got better soon.

* * *

Qui Gon sat in one of the Council chairs, his head in his hands. His temples had been steadily throbbing ever since he had felt the Bond sever, and now he felt nauseated. Mace had listened to him, but he knew that he didn't believe him. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. For a moment, he felt overwhelmed. He released his hurt to the Force, and felt a little better. He sighed again and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the gaze of a pair of turquoise eyes that he had known for years. He couldn't stop the half smile that spread across his face.

"Are you alright Master?" Obi Wan asked quietly, looking at him in concern. He nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine." Obi Wan gave the older man's shoulder a gentle squeeze and gave him a supportive smile. Qui Gon returned it halfheartedly and reached up to cover Obi Wan's hand with is own. He was thankful to have such an understanding and caring apprentice. Mace came back into the room and the two looked at him expectantly. He held his comm link out to Qui Gon.

"Here." He said softly. Qui Gon stood up and took the comm link with a quick nod. He walked to the outer room of the Chamber, leaving Obi Wan and Mace alone. Mace turned to Obi Wan, his eyes tortured.

"She's gone. Isn't she?" Obi Wan said, hearing his voice from afar. Mace sighed wearily.

"You're going to have to help him through this Obi Wan." He said somberly, confirming Obi Wan's worst fear. He sighed and nodded, meeting the older Jedi's eyes. The hurt was obvious in the elder's eyes, and he knew that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Qui Gon leaned against the wall of the outer room of the Council room, a cool wave of fear washing up against his heart.

"Jinn." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Qui Gon? It's Cin." A voice said.

"Cin." He sighed, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright. A little beat up, but nothing too serious."

"Good."

Silence. "I have to tell you something though Qui." An icy crevasse formed in Qui Gon's stomach.

"What is it?"

"…There was a battle." He said slowly. He knew that he didn't want to hear the rest of what Cin was saying. "There was some _thing_ there… Noria and I had to confront it."

"…And?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Qui Gon… I wasn't fast enough… I wasn't strong enough…I was knocked down like three levels… I couldn't help her."

"Cin…"

"I'm sorry Qui…" Cin's voice was a croak, and he was almost pleading with the older Master. "Noria didn't make it."

Qui Gon felt something snap in his mind, and he slid to the ground weakly. The comm link fell from his hand with a clang. It echoed through the room sharply as he struggled to keep his grip. He felt a lump form in his throat and he couldn't breath.

"Qui?" Cin's voice was barely audible to the older man. He took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself in check, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. A sharp fire was ravaging through his chest, and he couldn't feel anything else. He choked back a sob and covered his face with his fists, pressing his knuckles into his eyes. He felt his heart breaking as realization hit him: he had lost yet another person he loved, another apprentice, another family member, another child.

* * *

Karine groaned and held her head at the exact same moment that her father did, but for a completely different reason.

"I just can't do this." She said with a groan. Kit gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You can too. You're very bright. Just relax." He said slowly, turning the data pad slightly so he could read it better. "Alright, try it again."

Karine thought hard for a moment, staring at the data pad in frustration. After a minute, she started writing, slowly and hesitantly. She kept glancing at the data pad and pieces of flimsy around her, and after a few minutes, she stopped and looked at him hesitantly. He pulled the piece of flimsy towards himself and read over the work for the problem. He looked up at her and nodded, grinning. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "I hate mathematics."

"Everyone does." He said with a chuckle. She joined in his chuckling and stretched her arms back, hearing her shoulders pop.

"What was happening when I met you in the hallway?" He asked suddenly. He was met with a pair of eyes exactly the same as his best friend's. "I don't know…" She sighed and shook her head. "I've never seen Anakin like that. He's always so nice and kind…"

"What was the argument about?"

"He was being really cold in the apartment, talking about how stupid this all was. I told him he was out of line, and he," She half chuckled, "he said that I was just jealous."

"Jealous? About what?" He asked, confused. He shot a glance towards the small room where Anakin was sleeping.

"He said that Qui Gon was going to train him once Obi Wan was Knighted. He said that I didn't belong here. He said that I was supposed to be with my uncle. He said that Qui Gon just felt sorry for me."

Kit reached over and placed a hand over hers. "You know that's not true."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a soft, shy smile. "I just wish he knew. I mean, he's my best friend."

"Even though it seems as if he's changing?"

"I hope so." She said quietly. She didn't want to lose Ani as a friend, but he had really changed in the past few weeks.

"We should probably tell him then. It's not fair to you or your father to continue to keep it a secret." He said gently. She put a hand behind her neck and rolled it, hearing the muscles pop. She could feel the chain of the star necklace, which was currently tucked out of sight.

"Yeah, you're right." She said slowly. "I'm just afraid of how he's going to react."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I'm afraid that he'll get angry or not believe me." She said, surprised that she could open up so much to the Nautolan.

"He'll have to believe you." He replied. She nodded after another moment. "Alright then. We can tell him when the funeral is over. Once this whole ordeal is over with." He replied with a gentle sigh. She gave him a smile, wondering why things seemed to get as bad as they were good a few days ago.

* * *

Qui Gon and Obi Wan stood at the funeral pyre with other Knights and Council members. Mace watched the pair carefully, making sure that his friend was alright. He spoke in a hushed tone to Yoda, but was just barely paying attention.

"Master Windu!" Yoda croaked, whacking the younger Jedi in the shin with his gimer stick. Mace hissed in a painful breath.

"Sorry Master." He said quietly. Yoda gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Concerned about Qui Gon, you are." He stated. Mace nodded.

"I hate to see him like this…"

"I do as well. Hurt, he is. Felt like this, he hasn't, in a while." His ears drooped as the flames began to die down. "Close, he and Noria were."

"It seems that out of all of the Bonds in the Temple, Qui Gon always has the strongest with his apprentices." Mace said with a soft chuckle. "Its always like they're his children."

"True. Not a bad thing, that necessarily is." Yoda said, meeting his friend's gaze with a small smile. The two turned back to watch the pair in front of them. The flames had died down. Qui Gon had Noria's light saber in his hand and was clutching it tightly, as if he would die if he let go. Obi Wan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and met eyes with his teacher. The older one put his hand on his student's shoulder, mimicking the other one, and the two shared a soft chuckle. Qui Gon turned and saw that they were being watched. Mace gave him a faint smile and nodded. His nod was returned, and he and Yoda watched as the pair left with the other Knights.

"Come to terms quickly, he has." Yoda said, sounding a little astonished.

"Qui Gon's strong. He knows that Noria would want him to move on quickly. He's honoring her by making an effort to move on, and focus on Obi Wan and Karine." Mace said, proud of his friend's strength.

Breakline

A few days later, Kit Fisto met Qui Gon in the training salle. He was watching as the three performed a kata, Obi Wan flaunting his skill and practicing more advanced combos. He grabbed his friend's arm without a word and dragged him away from Karine, Anakin, and Obi Wan. The three watched, amused, as Qui Gon was dragged off, confused. He looked at Obi Wan, expecting an answer, but the young man had just turned and taken over the teaching, a slight grin on his face.

"Qui, we need to talk." he said, pushing his friend onto a bench. He looked up at the Nautolan, confused.

"What did I do? What happened now?" He asked.

"It's Karine." Qui Gon cocked his head and glanced over at his daughter, attempting the kata from before, at a slightly more advanced level.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice low.

"Nothing, I just want to know why you haven't told Anakin yet."

"Told him what?"

"That she's your daughter."

"He doesn't need to know yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't want things to get tense between him and Karine!"

"They already are!" Kit whispered furiously. His friend stared at him in shock for a moment.

"How?"

"I met them in the hall the other day… Anakin was going on about how she was just brought here out of pity, and how she belongs back on Tatooine. He told her that she was just jealous."

"What?" Qui Gon looked over Kit's shoulder and stared at the boy in shock. There definitely seemed to be tension between him and Karine.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered quietly, palming himself in the forehead.

"It's alright, you've been preoccupied the past week." Kit said sympathetically.

He sighed heavily. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm guessing it's because she didn't want to upset you with all that was going on. That, and she wants Anakin to be trained as well. She doesn't want anything bad to happen."

The two stood in silence, both watching the children practicing. They took a break, and Obi Wan and Karine instantly began chattering excitedly. Anakin took a drink out of his water bottle and sat with his back against the wall, looking dejected.

"Who else knows?" Kit asked quietly. Qui Gon shook his head.

"Besides myself and Obi Wan, just you four Council members. Oh, and Dex."

"Why?"

"He's one of my best friends Kit-"

"No, moron, I meant why nobody else knows." He sighed exasperatedly. Qui Gon raised his eyebrows at the childish insult but continued.

"I don't want things to be too weird for her." He sighed. "It's going to be hard enough for her; starting training this old. I don't want her to deal with any extra attention because of something as trivial as her lineage."

"So now it's trivial." Kit glared.

"I don't want things to be harder because of it." Qui Gon said, looking up at his friend, hoping that his point was seen. Kit nodded slightly, agreeing with his friend a little, but still confused. "What should I do?"

"Talk to her." Kit encouraged. "You two are close."

"But things are still tense… it's like she's afraid to get too close to me."

"She might be. She just met you a while ago, things aren't going to have a fairytale ending yet." Qui Gon nodded and met his friend's gaze.

"Since when did you become so philosophical?" He joked, gently shoving his friend back as he stood up.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm not wiser, grandpa." He teased. Qui Gon blanched.

"I'm not that old!" He protested. Kit rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." He chuckled as they reached the children. Obi Wan extinguished his saber and turned, giving his Master a quizzical look. Karine follow his example.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not that old, am I Obi Wan?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Each silver strand seemed to be illuminated by the lights with the action.

"Master-"

"The truth Padawan." He glared playfully. Obi Wan gulped.

"No Master. I'm just such an annoying, awful, trouble-making apprentice that I caused you to start going gray at your young age." He gave the older man a seemingly innocent smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh Force I am old." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone but the two burst out laughing, attracting confused looks of other Masters and Padawans in the training salle.

"That's it, you're not allowed in the apartment anymore." He grumbled, walking out to go change the touchpad's combination. Obi Wan collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically.

* * *

The group had just finished dinner; Obi Wan was washing dishes, Qui Gon was reading a data pad, Karine was meditating, and Anakin had vanished into Obi Wan's room. Qui Gon put the data pad down and sighed. Obi Wan turned and met his Master's gaze, who nodded. Obi Wan returned the nod and dried his hands, walking to the closed door of his room. Qui Gon reached out to the weak Bond he and Karine had.

'_Karine.'_

'_Yes?'_ She opened her eyes and grinned.

'_Please come here. There's something we need to do.'_

'_What's wrong?' _She asked, standing up and joining him at the table, recognizing the grave tone.

'_Nothing.' _They turned as Obi Wan and Anakin came into the kitchen. Anakin sat in a chair away from the others. Karine sat close to Qui Gon's side, and Obi Wan stood, leaning against the counter. Qui Gon took a deep breath.

"Anakin, do you recall some of the lessons you've learned here?"

"Yes, of course." He replied, confused.

"What have you learned exactly?"

"About death, about midichloreans, attachment, how to build a light saber-"

"What about attachment, exactly?" He asked, cutting across the boy's babbling.

"How it's forbidden, how Jedi can't love, how Jedi can't have families… stuff like that."

"Did you know that once, Jedi were able to have families?"

"Really?" He asked, interested. Karine's eyes widened, and her eyes flicked over to Obi Wan in shock. He met her gaze and nodded. She gulped quietly.

"Yes. A few years ago. It was greatly frowned upon, but allowed. As long as your duty came first."

"Why aren't they allowed anymore?" He asked.

"About 15 years ago, two Jedi were married. They had a child, the first Jedi couple to do so in a millennium. Not long after the child was born, their house was attacked. The wife died, and we all assumed the child was dead when it was never found. Ever since then, families have been forbidden to Jedi."

"Is the man still alive?"

"Yes," Qui Gon chuckled. "He's still alive. And so is the child."

Anakin paled. "Am I the child?" He whispered. Qui Gon and Obi Wan shared a look.

"No Ani, you're not." The boy looked downcast and saddened. "When the child was born, the Council made her a necklace, as a gift." He glanced to the left and nodded to Karine. She nodded back and pulled the necklace out from under her tunic. Anakin's eyes grew huge.

"Aalia is the child."

"How do you know?" He asked, awed.

"Paternity tests were run. We checked her blood, and the father's blood. Her name isn't even Aalia. It's Karine."

"Karine…" He said it quietly to himself, testing it for the first time. "Who was her father? Is she going to train under him?"

"Ani…I'm her father." Qui Gon broke the news. The boy stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. He then looked from the girl to the older man, and laughed.

"Yeah, right, is this some kind of joke?"

"Anakin, why would we joke about this?" Karine asked. He flinched at the sound of her voice. "Qui Gon is my father."

"But… if she's your daughter, what's going to happen to me?" He asked, growing angry.

"Anakin, Master Fisto doesn't have an apprentice, and he said he'd be more than happy to-"

"It's not fair!" He cried out, leaping up, his chair falling to the ground with a clatter as he rose. "I don't want to train under him, I want to train under you!" He turned and ran out of the apartment, the door slamming shut with a bang. The three sighed heavily.

"Well… that could've gone better." Obi Wan said a little shakily, amazed at how much anger the boy had. Qui Gon looked down at his daughter. She was staring at the door sadly, and he knew that she felt bad about him being so upset. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a sad smile, but said nothing as she returned her pensive gaze back to the door.

* * *

"No, please don't do this, we have nothing!" The woman cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could do nothing, however, to stop Deckaawn's accomplice from shooting her and her husband in cold blood. She simply held her child closer to her chest, her ears filling with it's heartbroken screams. Two others began ransacking the house as the shooter came over to Karine.

"Let of the kid." he demanded.

"Why? Just let him go, you've already done enough!" She cried out. He glared at her stonily for a moment, before reaching out and slapping her, hard. Her head snapped against her neck and she fell to the ground with a cry, the boy clinging tighter to her.

"What could he possibly do? He's just a boy!" She shouted. The shooter glared at her for a moment.

"He has ten seconds to get out of my sight." He snarled. She pulled the boy away from her and pushed him in the other direction. He took off at a dead sprint, turning around a corner. Some of the other men leered at her, but she ignored them and stood up. The men finished ransacking the house before joining the group once more.

"Let's get going." The shooter called. "We have to get the girl back before dark. She has lots of work to do tonight." The men cheered and grinned at her suggestively. She shuddered and closed her eyes, wishing they would all go away. One man reached out and pinched her butt, hard. She shrieked and jumped, smacking the hand away. The circle began to advance in on her, when suddenly, the man who had goosed her was shot. They turned and saw the city's police officers filling the room, shooting.

"Every man for himself!" The accomplice called, grabbing Aalia and dragging her away from the scene. She fought against him, but he led her to an alley nearby. They could still hear the shooting and screams of the others. He threw her against the wall and pinned her there, brandishing a knife. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Now, before I take you back…" He pressed the knife to her shoulder and applied pressure, slitting her tunic and cutting her deeply. She cried out and squirmed against him, but he only laughed lecherously.

"No no, don't fight it… it's going to happen…" He brought the knife down and slashed up the length of her trousers, leaving a nearly identical scar on her calf and thigh. He threw her to the ground and pinned her down. She fought against him and screamed, but nobody heard her over the screams of the dying bandits. She felt him suddenly shaking her shoulders.

"Karine, Karine, wake up!" He screamed. She swung at him as her arm was free, but he held her wrist and continued yelling at her. She felt someone pressing on her mental shields. She began panicking as the force began to increase.

"Karine, Karine!" She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds and snapped them open again. She scanned the room, terrified. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder and screamed, squirming away. She slid off of the couch and onto the floor, crashing into the table nearby. She let out a pained cry and scrambled up, moving away from the dark figure.

"Karine, you're awake, relax." The man said, trying to sooth her. She shook her head wildly. The man lunged forward grabbed her forearms, holding her tightly. There was movement in the other half of the room, and the light blinded her. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Karine, what had gotten into you?" A new voice asked. She recognized it after a moment and opened her eyes. Her father was holding onto her, watching her worriedly. Obi Wan came over, putting his arms through the sleeves of his robe. She stared at them in shock for a moment before meeting Qui Gon's gaze.

"It was you…"

"You're all right." He sighed in relief and smiled. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Obi Wan asked concernedly. She hesitated.

"Once you tell you we can help you get through this." Qui Gon soothed. He put a hand on her shoulder and realized that she was trembling.

"How?"

"Let us in through your shields. We can help you move past these memories." She stared at her hands for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I just spent so long putting these shields up," Qui Gon's comm link began ringing. Obi Wan grabbed it off the table and went to the other side of the room to answer it. "I can't take them down. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Qui Gon nodded. "I understand completely. When you're ready to let me in, just tell me, alright?" She smiled thankfully as Obi Wan came over, looking grim.

"You'll need to hear this Master. It's not good." Qui Gon sighed and took the device from Obi Wan.

"Jinn." He listened to the speaker for a few minutes, before he grew pale. His eyes widened.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's going on?" Karine asked Obi Wan quietly. He shook his head and continued to watch his Master grow more and more upset.

"Well what are we going to do, I'm not going to let him do that." He said firmly. He listened again. "Alright, good idea Mace. Yes, I'll be fine."

"Mace? Master Windu?" Karine asked Obi Wan. He nodded quickly and kept watching Qui Gon.

"Thanks for letting me know. Alright. Yeah, we'll need it. Jinn out." He hung up the comm link and swore violently. Obi Wan let out a quick laugh.

"Wow, never heard that one before Master." He sobered up quickly when he saw the look on his Master's face.

"What's going on?" Karine asked fearfully.

"What are we going to do Master?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know Padawan. But I know one thing for sure; I'm not going to let this happen."

"Let what happen?" Karine asked, confused. Qui Gon sighed and turned to her.

"Karine…your uncle is suing me for custody of you."

"What?" She asked in shock. "But you're my father, you have rights!"

"But he raised you for most of your life. He's claiming I kidnapped you."

"I went voluntarily." She said firmly.

"I know, but it doesn't change things. We're going to court."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I know this took a long time, but finals, exams, stress, track, band trips, and other chaos caught up with me. I promise I will try to update again soon J Review please, even if you're mad at me (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. It feels like every time I update, I am apologizing to you guys. Well this time was especially bad. I found out that my best friend has cancer with a very high fatality rate, pancreatic cancer. We're teenagers. There is a 6% survival rate. So yeah, I've been kind of busy lately. I apologize. Also, I've had school, work, a life, etc. I feel horrible every time it gets like this. I truly do. I thank all of you who have held out and waited for me. It means so much that you actually can wait, and care this much. For my L4D/Inu readers, an update for that is in the works, and thanks to the fact that I found my muse again, shouldn't take as long as this one. I am ashamed at how long these have taken…. Truly, I am sorry. Please forgive me. But, my regular readers (If there are any left), should know that I am not a regular updater. So, as a thank you, this page was 14 pages on my word processor. Nice long update for you guys ****:)**** Am I forgiven? I hope so :)**

* * *

Karine sat in her chair in the conference room with her father beside her, feeling incredibly anxious. She drummed her fingers on her leg in a very un-Jedi like manner. Qui Gon turned his head and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She stopped drumming and sighed quietly, an anxious groan escaping her lips. He reached over and placed a hand on hers, giving her a small smile.

"It's going to be fine. I won't let him take you."

"Promise?""I swear." He vowed, squeezing her hand gently. She gave him a half smile and nodded.

"He won't get custody. As your father, Qui Gon has more legal rights." The Temple's lawyer, Staeill Benoli , tried to reassure. The two were too tense to really acknowledge his presence and nodded absently. He returned to the data pad he was reading, and Qui Gon focused his attention back to his daughter.

"What's going to happen?"

"Unless we can settle this here, today, we'll have to go to a full trial."

"I think I'd like to avoid that…" Karine whispered, staring at her fingers. She picked at a loose bit of skin, not really paying attention, lost in her thoughts. A shiver ran down her spine. "You alright?"

"It's a lot colder here." She said with a half smile.

The door opened, and a Hutt slithered in, followed by Deckaawn. He was in a cheap suit and looked cleaner than she had ever seen him, but she knew he hadn't changed. Staeill stood up and shook the Hutt's oversized hand.

"Darumi, nice to see you again." He feigned pleasantries. The Hutt simply nodded and sat down. Deckaawn walked over to Karine and stood in front of her chair. She didn't stand up, and barely even looked up to see him.

"Aalia."

"My name is Karine." She murmured.

"I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yeah, sure" She snorted quietly.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why would you be happy to see her? You nearly beat her to death." Qui Gon interjected curtly. Deckaawn's eyes narrowed.

"Enough." Darumi cut across Deckaawn before he could speak. "You will not speak to my client like that."

"And your client will refrain from speaking to the girl like that." Staeill stood up, glaring at the Hutt.

"I see your attitude has changed a bit…" He turned to face Qui Gon. "I'll have to correct that once we get back home Aalia." The Jedi sat there, holding eye contact with him. His face was stoic, but his eyes were fire. Deckaawn went to the other side of the table and sat down with his lawyer as the judge entered the room.

"Hello Darumi, Staeill." Judge Haber said with a friendly smile. He was maybe twenty years older than Qui Gon, had a thick head of pure white hair, and bright green eyes. Qui Gon couldn't help but smile. He had worked with Haber on other trials, and was glad that he was overseeing the trial.

"Judge Haber." They both greeted in unison, nodding. They sat next to their clients.

"So, this case is, Mr. Broesler is charging Master Jinn with menacing and assault, and also kidnapping of Allilia Broesler?"

"It's pronounced Aalia Your Honor, but that's not my name."

"Oh?"

"My real name is Karine Jinn. I was told that my name was Aalia by my uncle, but he made that up."

"Does the defendant have the papers to prove this claim?"

"We have a paternity test, birth certificates, and DNA tests." Staeill pulled up the necessary documents on his data pad and passed it to the Judge for inspection. "It looks to be in order." Judge Haber commented, passing it back. He peered out at Deckaawn over his glasses.

"Your Honor, the defendant is a Jedi. He used a mind trick on my client to force him to free her, and on _Aalia_ to force her to leave with him." Darumi protested.

"He did not, I went with him freely!" Karine interrupted. The Judge looked at her in shock. "Please young one, I know you've probably never done this before…" She nodded and apologized, glaring at her uncle.

"Anyways, it wasn't her choice to leave." Darumi concluded, a satisfied smirk on his face. Staeill stood up and faced the Judge.

"Your Honor… the tests prove that _Karine_ is Master Jinn's daughter… 100% his. Now, if he had died, yes, custody would have been passed to Mr. Broesler… but he looks quite alive to me." Qui Gon smiled softly. "He has rights as her father, and those basic rights cannot be taken away from him."

"Mr. Broesler also has basic rights as her legal guardian, which he has been for the past fifteen years. He was approved by the government of Tatooine to be her legal guardian, since it seemed apparent that her father didn't want anything to do with her."

"He believed she was dead!"

"Enough!" Judge Haber immediately silenced both men. Qui Gon glanced at Karine. She had her elbow on her leg, holding her forehead with her hand. He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Get your filthy hand off of her." Deckaawn hissed, standing up. Qui Gon looked at him in shock.

"You're telling me I'm not allowed to have contact with my own daughter?"

"I don't want you touching her!"

"I'm probably the only man whxo hasn't touched her sexually!" He retorted. Deckaawn went red. "How dare you make such wild accusations!"

"Gentlemen!" The Judge tried to get them to stop fighting. They ignored him, growing louder and louder. "You abandoned her, when she needed you most!"

"I thought she was dead, because of the Force-Suppression collar you put on her!" "I didn't want her to discover the monsters that her parents were. _Jedi._"

"But you knew I was alive and never tried to contact me?""You didn't want her, I did."

"You only wanted her so you could see her to men for money!" Qui Gon hissed. The room fell completely silent except for the men's heavy breathing. Karine stayed back, away from the fighting. "You forced her into prostitution. That's the only reason you wanted her to remain with you." Qui Gon whispered, his tone lethal. He held Deckaawn's gaze, the two staring daggers at each other. Judge Haber sat in shock for a few more moments. Karine felt tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered how much the man had put her through.

"Master Jinn, Mr. Broesler… that was completely out of line, both of you." The Judge scolded. "If you both want what's best for Karine as you say, you wouldn't be acting like this in front of her!" She turned to the frightened teenager. "Karine, nobody's asked you. Who do you want to go with?"

Karine took a deep, shaky breath. "I want to go with Qui Gon. My father." She said firmly.

"And why's that?"

She took another deep breath. "While I may have not known him a long time, I can see how much he cares about me. He is nice to me, and he hasn't hurt me once. I went through so much on Tatooine, and I know it will never leave me. I know that it screwed me up, permanently. I may never recover mentally. But being with Qui Gon, and getting to know him has been the best time of my life. I know he could never hurt me, especially not the way that my uncle has." She turned to face Deckaawn. He seemed to have deflated a little at her words. "I may have just met him recently, but I already love him more than I have ever loved my uncle." Qui Gon stared at the girl in shock as she finished her speech. He felt tears pricking the back of his eyes, but refused to show them. She leaned, blushing ever so slightly.

"Karine? I want you to speak to a psychologist." The Judge said softly. "You think I'm crazy?" She asked in shock.

"No, but I want to get a full account of everything that you say your uncle did to you."

"Your Honor, I could take her to the Temple's Soul Healer." Qui Gon offered, clearing his throat. He nodded. "That sounds good. I'll want the report in one week." He banged his gavel. "We are adjourned until tomorrow for the hearing." The group left the room, Staeill and the Jedi going to the left, Darumi and Deckaawn going to the right.

Qui Gon, at a loss for words, turned to Karine as the Judge left. "Karine…"

She smiled softly. "I love you too Father." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. He kissed the top of her head.

"And just so you know, I'd do everything in my power to save you from getting hurt." She laughed and hugged him tighter. He laughed too, smoothing her hair down and laying his cheek on her head. They stood up and left the room. Suddenly, Qui Gon stopped. She turned back to look at him, confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in there." He said quietly. She shook her head. "It's fine."

"Not to me it's not." He replied. She shook her head and hugged him. Touched by the gesture, he hugged her back.

"I lost control… normally that doesn't happen." She heard his chest rumbling as he spoke. "It was setting a bad example for you."

She looked up at him. "It's not like I've never lost my temper before."

He chuckled. "But probably not like that." She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"It was kinda cool seeing you yell at him… if the Judge hadn't been there I probably would've laughed…"

He scoffed, the two starting to walk away. "Thanks." They laughed.

"Laugh while you can, because soon Jinn, you will never be able to see her again." Deckaawn called to them. Karine turned and started to walk back, but her father caught her arm.

"I will never go with you." She vowed, not breaking eye contact with him. "I'd rather die." Qui Gon looked at her in shock.

"A little drastic, don't you think?" Deckaawn sneered. She shook her head, fighting against her father's hold. He held her arm tight, not letting her go.

"I'll see to it that you won't have a choice." The man leered. He turned and left, leaving the two Jinns alone. Qui Gon let her go, and she turned to face him. "Why did you hold me back?" She asked, slightly hurt. "If you get in a fight with him now, it will only make things worse for us." He said quietly. She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek, glancing over her shoulder in the direction they had left. Qui Gon put a hand on her shoulder and lead her away quietly.

The Judge came out of his chambers, thinking about everything that had transpired.

* * *

"Master, what about the papers?" Obi Wan asked. The two were at Dex's. Obi Wan wanted to discuss the hearing the next day, and Karine had fallen asleep on the way home. Kit had been more than happy to watch her as the two had their discussion.

Qui Gon didn't answer, watching the droid deliver drinks to a nearby table. He took a sip of his own drink, staring into the depths of it, thinking. It was a full minute before he looked up again. He jumped, as if he had forgotten that Obi Wan was there.

"Yes Obi Wan?"

"Master, you need to relax."

"I can't." He said with a half shrug.

"What about the papers?"

"Papers?"

"Master, the papers that you had to sign in order for Karine to go free." Obi Wan reminded him. Qui Gon sighed.

"I'd bet all the credits that the Temple has that he won't mention them, if he even has them anymore." "I'm sure he'd need to show them to the Judge…to prove that he freed her."

"He won't mention that." "Will Staeill?" Obi Wan met his mentor's eyes and realized, in that moment, just how anxious the older man was.

"I don't know Obi Wan…" His voice broke off. He began watching the traffic outside of the diner and sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Master, we won't lose her. I promise." He turned his head and faced his apprentice once more, and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Obi Wan, but in all honesty, there's not much we can do at this point."

"I can testify."

"That's up to Staeill." The two were quiet, both wondering about the trial tomorrow. Dex came to the table and sighed in concern.

"How you guys holding up?" He asked. Qui Gon shook his head as Obi Wan moved over to make room for the alien. "Not well." Qui Gon sighed again. Dex gave him a sympathetic grin.

"I'm sure that everything's gonna work out fine."

"He's right Master, it'll-"

"That's what everyone keeps saying…" He cut across the other two abruptly. "I just can't lose her again." He sighed. "She's my daughter." He looked up at them, his eyes filled with helplessness. Obi Wan was shocked, he had never seen him like this before. "We may not be that close yet, but still… I can't stand the thought of losing her to that monster."

"Master…" Obi Wan stared hard at him until he looked up and met his gaze. "He won't win."

Qui Gon sighed once more and looked out the window again. "Force willing."

* * *

Karine felt tears pouring down her cheeks, but ignored them and continued the maneuvers. The training droid was doing it's best to defend itself, but at the level set, it was losing. She stopped her attack for a moment and raised the level. A Master nearby watched her change the difficulty and came over, concerned.

"You might not want to set it that high." She faced him. He wasn't that tall, but definitely taller than her. He had thinning silver hair, a wrinkled face, and deep green eyes. He had an all silver light saber hilt in his hand, and had on a very light brown cloak. She shook her head.

"The lower level was too easy."

"You have a lot of anger in you child. What's wrong?" He motioned to the bench near the wall. She sighed softly and walked over with him.

"Just a lot going on." She rolled her neck. He stared at her for a moment.

"You're Qui Gon's daughter, aren't you?" She smiled softly.

"How could you tell?"

"Your fighting technique is almost identical to his. That, and you have the same hair and eyes." He chuckled.

"I am. Karine." She held out her hand. He took it and grinned.

"Gulio Cirolla. I was your father's saber teacher when he was your age."

"So that's how you recognized my technique… huh, I never thought it was that similar to his."

"Nearly identical, to when he was your age that is. He's changed since then, everyone does." She chuckled softly to herself, then sighed inaudibly.

"You're concerned about the trial." He said. There was no question. She nodded hesitantly.

"I can't go back to Tatooine. If I get sent back with him…" He noticed her shudder involuntarily.

"You won't." He said confidently. "Qui Gon would go to the ends of the universe to keep custody of you." She smiled.

"Things still seem so unreal." She whispered awed. "I never even dreamed anything like this would happen."

"This is your destiny. The Force has always planned for you to be a Jedi, and a great one you will be." "Thank you Master Cirolla." She said shyly. A Senior Padawan approached the two.

"Karine? Master Yoda asked me to find you. He said you need to report to Conference room 5B."

"Ok, thank you." The two stood up.

"Everything will work out, it's the will of the Force that you came here. You won't be taken away."

* * *

The door opened, and Karine entered, looking confused. Qui Gon and Obi Wan were sitting at one of the large, circular conference tables, looking grim. Yoda was sitting in a hover chair, his expression mirroring the others, talking quietly to Staeill. As soon as he saw her Qui Gon came over to his daughter.

"What's happened?" She asked, her voice trembling with concern. He shook his head.

"Your uncle is trying to skirt the trial." He said, a bit angrily.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Yoda, however, gestured the two over to the table and pressed a button on a small silver tool. A small holographic image of Darumi appeared. "Master Jinn, Staeill, my client has offered a deal. If you agree to the terms, we will end this."

"**I don't like this Master." **Obi Wan said through their Bond. Qui Gon nodded gently but didn't speak.

"Karine will spend one year at the Jedi Temple, learning whatever it is she needs to learn. After one year is up, she will return to Tatooine and her uncle. A year there, and she will return to the Temple, and so on and so forth, until the time comes that she is of age."

"3 years." She whispered.

"6." Staeill corrected, clearing his throat. "You aren't of age on Coruscant until you're 21. Since the trial is here, it would be 21."

"Every 13 weeks, she will return to either the Temple or Tatooine, pending on where she is at the moment. That way, both you and my client get to see her often."

"4 times a year is not often." Qui Gon whispered angrily. His hands were balled up into fists and he was shaking.

"She will return to her normal life on Tatooine, and will continue learning what she is now at the Temple. If you accept this deal, this whole nasty trial can be avoided. You have 48 hours to respond." With that, the holo was over. Qui Gon instantly stood up. "No deal." He said quickly, giving Yoda a look that said his mind was made up. "Qui Gon, a good idea this might be." Yoda said slowly. "A sneaky man, Darumi is. Do anything to win, he will."

"And while we have a stronger case, many people are influenced by the Hutts. That could work against us." Staeill added.

"I will not have Karine passed back and forth like that. No deal." "Master, what if the trial doesn't go our way? Then Karine has to go back to Tatooine for 6 straight years, at least." Obi Wan reminded him.

"What if I take this deal, and the trial would have gone our way?"

"You never know what will happen." Obi Wan replied defensively.

"I won't throw away our chance at winning this. We have a good chance of winning, very good."

"But there's the chance that we won't.""Why are you so adamant in your belief that we will lose this trial?"

"I'm just thinking of the worst case scenario Master."

"Well the negativity is really not appreciated right now Padawan."

"Stop!" Karine cried out. They glared at each other for a long moment before turning to her.

"Look, we have 48 hours. That's plenty of time to think things through."

"What is your opinion child?" Yoda asked tenderly, knowing she was upset. She sighed hesitantly before answering. "I think we should go ahead with the trial. But, I don't know anything about this sort of situation. I just want to stay here." She whispered the last part desperately, breaking Qui Gon's heart. He walked forward and enveloped her in his arms, feeling her shake with quiet sobs. "You will. I swear to you, I will not let him take you." He vowed. She clung tighter to him, feeling slightly ashamed for crying in front of everyone like this. She quietly tried to get herself under control. Qui Gon held her tighter and turned his head to face Obi Wan. He opened his mouth to apologize when Obi Wan raised his hand and shook his head. "Apology accepted Master. I'm sorry too. We've all been stressed out lately." Qui Gon nodded and gave the young man a half smile.

"Qui Gon, maybe you should consider this deal. I mean, do you really want to put Karine through the stress of a full-blown trial?" Staeill asked. Karine's eyes narrowed, and she looked up to face Qui Gon. He could read the anger in her eyes.

"I don't care about stress. Its up to you, don't worry about me." He chuckled.

"Karine, this whole thing is about you."

"Oh, thanks for making me feel bad." She muttered. He laughed and hugged her sideways.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Qui Gon, handle this, she can. Young, but strong is she." Yoda said with a smile. She blushed. Qui Gon nodded, then turned to Staeill. "No deal. We'll go with the trial."

"Alright. If you're sure." Staeill replied with a sigh. Qui Gon nodded.

"I am." With that, he led Karine out of the room, Obi Wan close behind.

* * *

"Everything will be fine. You'll just go in and talk to the Soul Healer for a while." Obi Wan reassured her. Karine fidgeted, nervous.

"Alone?"

"For a while. Then Qui Gon will join you."

"What about you?"

"I just came to make sure that you two didn't skip out." He teased. She gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

"He's just afraid." Qui Gon teased.

"Of what?" Obi Wan asked with a laugh.

"Of what Mace would do to him if we skipped out." The trio laughed, and Obi Wan nodded. The Healer came into the waiting room.

"Karine?" She nodded, and slowly stood up. She followed the woman into the room, giving the men one last nervous look. The closed the door behind her.

"Hello Karine." The woman held out her hand. "My name is Jaylyn."

"Hi." She said shyly. Jaylyn gestured to a seat, and Karine hesitantly sat down on the couch. The Healer sat across from her.

"This is going to be pretty basic, for the most part, you and I are just going to talk for a while. Ok?"

"Ok."

"How are you liking Coruscant so far?""I love it here." She said with a smile. Jaylyn laughed gently. "It's a great city."

"It's so huge, and there's so many people."

"The entire planet it one city you know."

"Obi Wan told me that. It's all just so unreal."

"Are you happy you came here?"

"Definitely." She nodded. "Things on Tatooine were bad. I never thought I'd ever have a decent life like this." Jaylyn looked confused by her words.

"What exactly happened to you on Tatooine?" She asked gently. Karine sighed, looked away, and looked back up at her.

"Could I just show you instead?" She asked. The Healer nodded, and Karine hesitantly lowered the shields surrounding her mind.

* * *

Obi Wan and Qui Gon sat quietly in the waiting area. Obi Wan watched as Qui Gon drummed his fingers impatiently.

Obi Wan turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Amused, he said, "Well now I know where she gets it from…" Qui Gon nodded, not even hearing the man, and resumed the nervous activity. "Relax Master." He said soothingly.

"I'm trying… It's just…"

"Just what?" He asked gently. Qui Gon shook his head.

"It's just that, I'm afraid that I don't _want_ to know everything that she went through." He sighed again. "I don't know if I could listen to it all."

Obi Wan remained silent for a moment. "Unless you know what she went through, how can you expect to help her?"

The older man sighed once more. "I know how horribly she was treated… I can't imagine exactly what she went through. I don't know if I could take it."

"I know. But she needs you. She needs her father to help her and support her."

"I know. But I can't imagine how hurt she must be."

"Qui Gon?" The Healer called him. He stood up, cleared his throat, and entered the room, his fingers still drumming in the empty air.

"How is she?"

"She's a little emotional, having to show me these horrible moments." Jaylyn admitted, her voice shakey. He stopped for a moment. Karine was sitting on a couch, tears on her cheeks. He sat down next to her quickly and put an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, sniffling. Jaylyn handed her a small glass of water. The girl smiled in thanks, but didn't drink. She simply held the glass, her eyes far away.

"Qui Gon, I would like to take a moment to speak to ask you a few specific questions, if you don't mind."

"By all means." He said quietly, tearing his eyes away from the broken girl.

"I want you to tell myself, and Karine as well, how you felt the night her mother died."

Silence. "I was devastated. Beyond devastated. I knew that I had lost my wife, and I was certain that I had lost my daughter as well. I was mad with grief. I tried as much as possible to bottle it up and hide it, for my Padawan's sake." He hesitated, his eyes pained. "I wanted to leave the Order, and find the people who had done this. I wanted to kill them. I wanted blood. There were even times when I wanted to die myself." Karine was staring at him now, in stunned silence. He swallowed thickly and continued. "I spent years, desperately searching for Karine on missions, my last delusional hope that somehow, she'd be alive and well."

"Did you ever give up looking for her?"

"No, not really. There were times when I thought it was all for nothing. Then, something would hit me, and I would begin searching again twice as hard. People must've thought I was mad."

"What was the hardest part of all of this searching?"

He was silent again for a long moment, before he finally responded. "That there wasn't a body. I held Emalia during her last moments of life. I watched her die. But with Karine, there was no body. And now and then, I could almost feel a flare along our Bond. Some part of me kept telling me that she was alive. Just knowing that there was that miniscule chance, that was the worst."

"But?"

"But I'm so glad I found her." He looked down to her. "I truly am."

"Master Jinn, Karine was brave enough to share some of her experiences on Tatooine, and I think that it would be a good idea if she shared them with you."

He took in a deep breath. "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Karine asked nervously. "You don't have to."

"I want to know what happened to you. I want to be able to help you through this."

She nodded. He reached over and took a hold of her hand. Closing his eyes, he felt Karine lower her shields, and he and Jaylyn entered her mind.

* * *

_She walked down the streets of Mos Espa, the sweltering sun was ice compared to the fire on her cheeks. She walked as fast as she could, but could only go so fast on her sprained ankle. A small group of people by a fruit stand stopped talking, and turned to watch her walk past. Her cheeks burned brighter and she hurried on, feeling ashamed. A few men were walking past in the opposite direction. One nudged the others, and they all laughed raucously. One pinched her butt, and she ran ahead, their loud laughter behind her. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Hey baby." A voice said. One of the men from the night before stood in front of her, leering. She ignored him and tried to keep walking. Laughing, he grabbed her arm, and slammed her against the wall of the nearest building. _

"_How about round 2 huh baby?" He whispered drunkenly. She gagged from his alcohol breath, and struggled against him. _

"_Let me go." She demanded, a tremor in her voice. He laughed, putting his hand over her mouth. _

"_When I'm done." He began to tug at her tunic. She fought harder, but her forced her to the ground. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks, her humiliation growing by the second._

'_**Why me?' **_

* * *

"_Elyse, I need to get out of here." She said to the woman in the fresher. She gasped as the outfit was tied tightly, making it hard for her to breathe. The red tunic was hardly leaving anything to the imagination, and how it was still in one piece, she couldn't fathom. And, of course, the oh so popular black short skirt that barely covered her hips. She shuddered as she looked at her reflection. _

"_I know child, and trust me, if I could, I would help you." The alien said regretfully, sitting the girl down. "Hand me the instructions for the night please darling." She grabbed the piece of flimsy, reading over the demands her 'clients' had for the evening. _

"_These men are pigs." She rolled her eyes. "Oh what am I saying? They all are." _

"_Not all men are bad child. Somewhere, there's the right guy for you." Elyse started on her make-up._

"_Yeah right."_

"_I promise. He'll treat you right. Like a woman should be treated."_

_She sighed, watching as the colors on her face became darker and more dramatic, accentuating her blue eyes. _

_A heavy pounding on the door. "5 minutes!" The man yelled in Huttese. _

"_Alright!" Elyse snapped back bitterly. She looked at the girl. "Be strong tonight girl. I have the feeling that things are going to change soon for you." _

"_I hope so. I've been here so long. I can't even imagine life away from here. But whatever it's like, I want it."_

"_You deserve better than this." _

_The giant, hulking man came in the room. "It's time." He said. She nodded, raised her head up, and followed him to the room. He handed her the instructions for the night, and left._

'_**Remember, be nice! Give him everything that he wants. If you're good tonight, you can eat.' **__Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in nearly a week. She sat on the bed, leaning back with her hands behind her. She took a deep breath._

'_**So I can eat.' **__He entered the room. He was young, confident looking, and seemed very full of himself. He grinned when he saw her. _

"_Why hello there." She said seductively. He began to remove his tunic. _

"_Hey baby," He threw it into the corner of the room. "Are you ready for me to rock your world?" _

'_**So I can eat.' **__"Oh most definitely." She giggled flirtily. He finished undressing. She held back a gag, keeping the lusty smile on her face. _

"_I can eat." She whispered to herself, her stomach churning. _

"_Really?" He asked, excitedly. "Oh that only makes things better baby." He laid down on top of her, kissing her neck. She giggled again, tears pooling in her eyes. _

'_**I hate my life.' **_

* * *

"_You shouldn't be doing this to me!" She screamed angrily. "I'm your niece!" _

"_You should be thankful that I saved you from that monster of a father of yours!"_

"_If I had known life would be like this I wouldn't have wanted you to save me!" She yelled angrily. He slapped her, hard. She dropped to the ground with a whimper, jolts of pain running through her. "I'd rather die than be here!" She screamed. He kicked her. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain. He kicked her again and again, until she stopped making noise. With a gag, she spat up a mouthful of blood. _

"_Get up." He hissed. She shook her head, wiping her mouth and coughing._

"_Get up."_

"_No." She groaned in pain._

"_I said get up!"_

"_No!" She pleaded. He bent down and grabbed her by the front of her tunic. He slammed her against the wall, hard. She let out a pained gasp. _

"_You should be thankful! I give you food, shelter. Because of me, you're alive!"_

"_I don't want to be alive if it's with you!" She snapped. He dropped her, but punched her hard in the jaw before she could hit the ground. She yelped again, flying across the wall, and landing in a crumpled heap in the corner. He stood over her, his face passive as she sobbed._

"_Next time you'll listen to me." He left the room, leaving her alone in the dark. She pulled herself to a sitting position, unbearable pain burning through her body. She sobbed desperately, holding her sides, curled in a fetal position in the corner. _

'_**I want the pain to end.' **_

* * *

_She laid down on the bed, sobbing. Anakin quietly came into the room, watching his friend crying her heart out. He was still for a moment, then went over to her. He crawled in bed beside her, and pulled her into a close embrace. She clung onto the young boy, and the two children fell asleep, both sobbing, wishing for a better life. Just before she fell asleep, one thought crossed her mind. _

'_**I want to die.'**_

* * *

The visions ended abruptly. Qui Gon sat in horrified silence, feeling sick. Karine had her feet up on the couch, and had her face buried in her knees as she sobbed. Jaylyn had tears running down her cheeks. Quietly, she got up and went to the other side of the room. He turned to face her, his own eyes welling up with tears. "Karine…" The words got lost in his throat, and he swallowed hard. "I had no idea…"

"He always tried…" A shuddering gasp for breath. "To tell me that it was your fault."

"I was always looking for you. I never gave up on searching for you."

"But if you had come there sooner…"

"Karine, I am so sorry." Tears poured down his cheeks as he listened to his daughter's heartbroken sobs. He carefully put an arm around her. She turned and clung onto the front of his tunic, crying harder. He held her tighter. She was gasping for breath in between her near hysterical sobs.

"I promise you, you will never be hurt like that again." He gently lifted her chin. "And I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you."

She sniffled, her wet face crinkling. A lock of hair was stuck to her face from the tears. He slowly brushed it back behind her ear. She held onto him tighter. After years of torture, she was finally able to let it all out. Finally able to face it, so she could move on.

'**I love you Father.'**

'**I love you too my daughter.'**

* * *

"It's just a hearing, not the real trial." Staeill said to Karine, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Still…" She sighed and sat back in her chair next to Obi Wan, her temples throbbing slightly. She turned and looked back, seeing Kit Fisto and Mace Windu in the back of the courtroom. Kit met her gaze and winked with a smile. She returned his smile nervously.

"Case 61108, People V. Qui Gon Jinn, charged with kidnapping in the first degree, assault in the third degree, menacing in the second degree."

"Kidnapping first? How?" Obi Wan asked Staeill, leaning over the rail separating them.

"Your Honor, how is the charge kidnapping in the first degree?"

"My client was refrained from raising the girl, as was his duty, listed in Emalia's will."

"Your Honor, that is ridiculous, he is the guardian of the child only if both parents were to have been killed, which they obviously weren't." He gestured to Qui Gon.

"Is the prosecution willing to drop the charge to the second degree?"

Deckaawn and Darumi spoke quietly for a few moments. "Yes Your Honor."

"Alright. If the defense will rise." Qui Gon and Staeill stood. "How does the defense plead?"

"Not guilty Your Honor." Qui Gon said firmly, maintaining eye contact with the Judge.

"I'll hear the Prosecution on bail."

"We request remand without bail." Darumi said quickly.

"No bail?"

"What?" Obi Wan murmured thoughtfully, watching the proceedings carefully.

"The defendant is a flight risk. The Jedi Temple has nearly unlimited resources; ships, credits. It would be simple for him to vanish." Obi Wan bit his lip as he listened, knowing their side was looking bleaker and bleaker by the moment.

"Your Honor, he two young wards he needs to care for."

"One of which being the girl he is currently on trial for kidnapping."

"I'm sorry Counselor, but the prosecution has a good point. The defendant will be detained until the trial."

"What?" Both Jinn's, Obi Wan, and Staeill whispered in shock. The Judge pounded his gavel. Everyone stood up to leave. The bailiff came to escort Qui Gon away. Karine got up leaned over the railing.

"Your Honor, please?" Everyone stopped at looked at her in shock. "May I have a minute with my father? Please?" The Judge sighed, but smiled softly.

"Five minutes. No more." The bailiff stood off to the side and allowed Karine onto the floor. She ran into her father's arms. He held her tightly, feeling her fear.

"Hey…" He rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright."

She nodded against him. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few days, until the trial starts."

She nodded again. He held her at arm's length

"Go with Kit. Stay with him. Don't leave the Temple, not for anything."

"Alright." He gave her a small smile. "Will you be ok?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. Will you?"

She shrugged. "I guess…" He chuckled softly and hugged her again, laying his cheek on the top of her head. Obi Wan watched the two as the others left the courtroom. Only he, Ani, Kit, and Mace were left in the audience. The Judge, Deckaawn, Staeill, Darumi, the bailiff, and the jury all watched the exchange with interest. The bailiff came over, internally hating to ruin the moment.

"Time to go Master Jinn." The man nodded and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I love you Father." She whispered. He smiled, looking down at her.

"I love you too my daughter." He reluctantly released her and allowed the bailiff to lead him away. She wanted to follow him, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Kit Fisto holding her. He shook his head and led her away out of the courtroom.

* * *

Karine sat at the table in Fisto's apartment, pushing her food around her plate. Obi Wan sighed softly, reached over, and placed a hand on her wrist, stopping her movement. She looked up at him, as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Karine, I know you're upset, but you need to eat something." He said gently. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." Anakin glanced at Kit, concerned.

"Karine, you need to relax."

"How can I when Qui Gon's facing jail time for saving me from that monster?" She snapped, standing up.

"All Jedi have been to court before. Almost all of us have been sued or arraigned for some crime on a planet, or by a group who was unhappy with whatever we did… stuff like this happens all the time. Qui Gon's been to trial a few times. This is nothing new. This'll all end fine." Karine sighed.

"I hope you're right." Suddenly, a beeping noise made them all jump. Obi Wan grabbed his comm link and left the room, walking out onto the balcony.

"Kenobi."

"Obi Wan." A relieved voice responded.

"Master?"

"You know how many numbers I had to call before I got the right number? I swear I called Master Poof at least twice…" "You forgot my comm number?"

"I always had it preprogrammed in!"

"Master, I can't believe you forgot your own apprentice's comm number." He said in disbelief.

"Beside the point."

"Sure…"

"How are things?"

Obi Wan sighed and leaned against the wall. "Bad."

"I figured that. How's Karine?"

"Awful. We told her that Jedi get sent to court all the time, but I don't think she believed me."

"Of course she wouldn't." He chuckled quietly. "Just like her mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Emalia found it hard to believe things unless she had physical proof. Same with Karine I've noticed."

"What should we do?"

Another sigh. "I commed. It'll just upset her more. She's so worried." "Master, it's natural for her to be concerned."

"Yes, but not this concerned. There's more to her fear than she's telling us."

"Force, why doesn't she trust us?" Obi Wan muttered, kicking the wall behind him.

"Relax Obi Wan. She trusts us, but not completely. She will, but it'll take time. She's been traumatized by men her entire life, its not surprising that she doesn't trust us right now, despite the fact that we care for her."

"Yes Doctor." Obi Wan smirked. He could visualized Qui Gon rolling his eyes and laughed.

"Shut up." The older man sounded amused. "Just give her time. Be gentle. Be her friend Obi Wan… you're the only one she has right now."

"What about Anakin?"

"He's changed… no matter what her and I try, he won't connect with us. He's shut us out."

"Master, I'd stay her friend even if you didn't want me to."

"So you'd disobey me?" Qui Gon asked. Obi Wan paled.

"No, never Master."

"But you said you would, even if I forbade it." He couldn't stop the amused smirk from spreading across his face, but he did manage to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"Master-"

"And you have disobeyed me before Obi Wan. Quite a few times."

"Those were serious situations Qui Gon-"

"But I was in charge of the mission, and you as my apprentice are _supposed_ to follow my orders."

"Master.. I…" Obi Wan stuttered, at a loss for words. Qui Gon chuckled.

"Obi Wan, I was kidding. Relax Padawan." Obi Wan cursed quietly and peered into the other room. He met Kit's questioning gaze and shook his head, retreating into the other once more.

"Master, do you have some sort of plan?"

"Yes."

Silence for a moment. "You don't do you."

"No." The two sighed. Obi Wan heard someone speaking close in the background. "I have to go, my time is up."

"Be careful Master." "Thank you Padawan. Take care of Karine."

"May the Force be with you."

"And also with you Obi Wan." With that the call was over. Obi Wan put his comm link back into his belt pouch and sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Kit came into the room and knelt down next to him.

"That was Qui Gon wasn't it." Obi Wan nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand. "He asked me not to tell Karine he commed."

"How's he sound?" Obi Wan gave Kit an incredulous look.

"Master Fisto, he's in prison. He sounds as good as he can." He sighed again and turned away, facing the wall. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Obi Wan." Kit offered his hand and pulled the young man to his feet. "Things are hard now. Don't worry about it." Obi Wan nodded absently, returning to the other room. Karine and Anakin watched the two adults curiously.

"What happened?" Anakin asked. Kit shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about little one." Kit reassured. He started clearing the table. "You should get some sleep, it's getting late." Anakin stood up and went into the fresher to get ready for bed. Karine stood up.

"Obi Wan?" He turned, realizing how upset his friend was. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and sat down in a chair next to her. "Of course. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Don't try to sugar-coat anything either.""I won't." He promised.

"How do you really think the trial will end?"

Obi Wan sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He had known that this would be coming soon, and he had thought that he'd have an answer when it came. "I'm not sure."

"But he didn't kidnap me, I went willingly!" She protested. He nodded.

"I know, but your uncle didn't consent for you to go."

"He signed the papers releasing me!""But Qui Gon had to use a Force Suggestion, or else he never would have." Karine fell silent, not thinking of that before. "That changes things. It could be seen that Qui Gon forced him to free you, which would fall under kidnapping."

"But either way, I left of my own free will." Karine said. The two sat in silence. "There's no way to prove that." Obi Wan said quietly. Karine sighed exasperatedly.

"You should testify." She muttered.

"I want to, but I wasn't there. I wouldn't be much help."

"But you've known Qui Gon for years! You know how I feel about this!"

"But I didn't see it happen, I wasn't there." He replied. They both fell silent, a feeling of helplessness settling over them.

* * *

Anakin sighed and rolled over in his bed, hearing Karine and Obi Wan talk quietly in the other room. Every now and then, he could hear someone's voice rising. Always after, a tense silence followed. He sat up and crept over to the door, listening.

"What would happen to Anakin and I?""You'd be placed under the tutelage of another Master… Anakin would be tested to be see whether or not he would be trained."

"And you?"

He heard Obi Wan sigh. "I'm not sure." He whispered. Anakin sat on the floor in the dark, still not understanding what really was going on.

* * *

"Young lady, if the choice were up to you again, would you want to stay on Tatooine with your uncle, or come to Coruscant with Master Jinn?" Darumi asked Karine, purposely not using her name.

"I would, without a doubt want to come to Coruscant."

"Why?"

"Because Master Jinn and I grew close. And I've always wanted to get away from Tatooine… becoming a Jedi was an incredible opportunity, once-in-a-lifetime."

"But why did you feel this way?"

She looked a little puzzled. "What do you mean exactly?""Why did you feel close to Master Jinn? Why did you want to escape from the only home you've ever know?"

"Tatooine has never been home to me. It's been a prison, a punishment. I've always wanted to leave."

"But what about your friends and your uncle?""I only had two friends, and most of the time I was severely punished if I saw them. As for my uncle… I would've been quite content with never seeing him again." "But he's the one that raised you. Have you always felt that way?"

"No-"

"At one point you loved him."

"Yes, but-"

"But that changed very suddenly, didn't it?"

"Yes, because-"

"As was Master Jinn's arrival, correct?"

"He didn't-"

"Answer the question young lady."

Karine clenched her jaw and glanced over at her father. He looked calm, but she could see the fire in his eyes. He was angry, but was keeping it in control…for now…

"Yes, his arrival was sudden. But-"

"No further questions." Darumi cut across her, going back to his seat. He gave Staeill a dirty glance. "Your witness." Karine put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Karine, why do you have such animosity against your uncle?"

Karine sighed again. "He's caused me so much pain…"

"How?"

"Objection!" Darumi stood up. Everyone turned to face him. "Prodding."

"Be quiet Darumi. You may continue Staeill. "Thank you Your Honor." He turned to face her once more. "What happened to make you change how you felt about your uncle?"

"He used me… he forced me to do things…he'd beat me, he told me I was nothing, worthless…" She was trembling. "He told me that my father killed my mother, and tried to kill me."

"Did you believe that?"

"No."

"Now, have you ever had any regrets about coming to Coruscant?"

"Only that I couldn't have come sooner."

"Karine…" He turned, so that everybody could see her. "Do you want to remain on Coruscant, or would you like to return to Tatooine?"

"I want to stay on Coruscant with my father." She said firmly, holding her father's gaze. She saw the pride shining in his eyes, and he gave her a smile. "The defense would like to stress for the record that the defendant, Qui Gon Jinn, volunteered to, and is, wearing a Force Suppression collar, and therefore could not be influencing the girl's choice."

"Noted." The Judge commented. "Any more questions Staeill?"

"Just a few more Your Honor. Karine, why didn't you escape Tatooine sooner?"

Qui Gon looked at the Temple lawyer in confusion. '_What the kriff is he doing_?'

"I couldn't. Slaves have a tracking chip in their bodies somewhere. It's different per slave. If you try to escape, the chip explodes, and you die."

"Where is the chip that was implanted in you?"

"On Tatooine somewhere. It was rejected from my body."

"And there's only one way that can happen, correct?" She nodded. He cleared his throat and continued. "And what how is that?"

"If the papers binding you to your enslavement are voided, the chip is rejected by your body."

"What is that on your arm?"

"Where the chip was eliminated."

"Who's the only person that can void the papers?"

"The slaveholder."

"And yours was…?""My uncle."

"What if someone else forces him to sign the papers? What would happen then?"

"The slaveholder has to have at least part of his mind wanting to release the slave. If part of him wants to, then the papers will be voided. If he definitely wants to keep the slave, but someone forces him to sign, then the papers are still intact." She flushed, realizing that everyone was watching her in awe. "One of the slaves I knew tried to force his master to sign him free, but since he didn't want to release him, the papers weren't voided."

"What happens if the papers are signed, and not voided?""The chip explodes."

Murmurs from the audience. Qui Gon couldn't believe how close he could've come to killing the girl. He went white.

"No further questions Your Honor. I would just like to pass out these reports from the Temple's Soul Healer, who wrote about the session that the defendant and Karine had just last week."

The Judge nodded. "We will be adjourned for the jury to deliberate." Karine got down from the stands and was lead back behind the rail to where Kit and Obi Wan were. Qui Gon turned to face them.

"Kit, how long do you think it'll be before they reach a verdict?"

"I'm not sure… hopefully soon." He replied thoughtfully. Qui Gon could sense how tense the Nautolan was.

"What do you think?""It's going to be close. Staeill had better points, but Darumi was sleazier. I have my suspicions that he's bribing some of the jurors."

"Did you tell the judge?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. He investigated, and of course, they found nothing."

"Master Jinn, it's time for you to go." The bailiff said regretfully. He nodded and stood. Karine stood, and hugged her father over the rail. "It'll be fast." She said. "They'll see what a monster he is, and let you go."

"I hope so." He squeezed her tight for a moment, and released her. Just as the bailiff began to lead him away, the Judge re-entered the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please retake your seats." He looked stunned. Everyone in the courtroom turned as they heard the door opening. The jury was re-entering.

"They reached a verdict already?" Deckaawn hissed, looking at Darumi in fury. He quietly hushed his client. The Judge watched the jury be seated in interest. The bailiff took the verdict over to the Judge to read. It was then returned to the jury.

"Will the Defendant please rise?" Qui Gon and Staeill stood. Obi Wan felt a hand tightening on his own and looked down. Karine had his hand in a vice-like grip, watching the jury tensely. He squeezed her hand back gently.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have Your Honor." "How do you find?"

"We find the Defendant…not guilty, on all charges."

Karine, Obi Wan, Kit, and Anakin all let out sighs of relief. Deckaawn stood up in shock."Your Honor, this is an outrage!""Silence, or I'll hold you in contempt of court!" The Judge immediately silenced him. "Does the jury find Master Jinn deserving of custody of the child?"

"Yes, we do your Honor."

"Master Jinn, you are free to go with your daughter." The bailiff stood and took off Qui Gon's Force Suppressor. He nodded, and went over to the group. Karine immediately hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"I knew it!" She cheered. He hugged her tight, laughing. Letting her go with one arm, he hugged Anakin as well.

"There's no way they could find you guilty Master Qui Gon." The young boy said shyly. They all laughed. He let the children go and hugged Obi Wan and Kit as well. Deckaawn came over to them."Don't think this is over." He said angrily. Karine took a step backwards, and Obi Wan moved in front of her. "I'm going to try again. You will be coming back with me."

The bailiff came over. "Sir, you need to leave."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He faced Qui Gon. "I swear Jinn, I will get her back. Even if I have to kill you to do it."

"I'm not afraid of you Deckaawn. But I'll tell you one thing. You will never see Karine again. As long as I'm alive, you will not go anywhere near her."

The man let out a furious roar. He whirled around, and snatched the bailiff's blaster. A shot was fired. The children screamed. The bailiff tackled Deckaawn. The dust began to settle, and all that could be seen was a figure on the ground, groaning weakly.

* * *

**Again, I apologize. Truly, I am so sorry. But, I still love all of my reviewers :)**** Getting reviews really means a lot to me. Please, read, review, and tell your friends. ****:)**


End file.
